Shadows of the Past
by KaliAnn
Summary: 2011. After the events with the Spirit Stone, Lion-O unknowingly releases a vengeful Thundercat spirit from the past. She desires the life stolen from her, including the lost love of a certain cat. Can the Cats stop her or will one of them die?
1. New Quest

The sun was just starting to rise the day after the battle and Tygra's "betrayal". Lion-O was still trying to understand how Tygra could do this to him. It wasn't enough that he was Father's favorite son, that he was the best at everything, now he had Cheetara as well! He thought that Cheetara loved him, but apparently that was a lie as well. The young Lord was so angry and confused. He really wanted to run over to the new couple, demand some answers. He almost did. He was ready to, storm over where the couple was talking to Anet and confront them, when Snarf tripped him.

"Meow ah!" Snarf yowled. He didn't enjoy getting knocked around all the time by the bigger cats.

"Snarf! Why did you do that?" Lion-O demanded angrily. His caretaker looked him in the eyes, mewing puzzled like. Lion-O sighed, knowing he couldn't really be angry at his best friend. "Whiskers, you know Snarf maybe now isn't the best time to talk to my dear _brother_. We just won a major victory, although it cost us greatly," he reminisced, he looked over at Panthro who was yelling at the elephants. He kept insisting that he didn't need help, but it was obvious without his arms he was struggling. They needed to find a way to help him and quickly.

"Hey Lion-O, what are you doing there on the ground?" Wilykat asked curiously. The young siblings helped him up to his feet. "So now that we've won a major victory does that mean that Mumm-Ra will be easier to defeat?"

"Yeah and where are we going next? We don't know where the other two stones are. Maybe there in El Dara! Oh, shouldn't we help Panthro get his arms back? I bet the Berbils could build him something! Lion-O, are you okay?" WilyKit asked, concern for her silent leader growing. She noticed how sad and angry he was a few seconds ago. She wondered if it had anything to do with the way Tygra and Cheetara were acting. Whatever it was, she hoped he would come out this funk soon. She really cared about Lion-O. She took his hand in hers, shocking him slightly.

Lion-O jerked back in surprise stumbling into Auburn. "Oh Leono are you okay? Did you stumble over one of the bricks in the pathway? We must remember to clean up the mess here before someone gets hurt."

"Don't you need to meditate on that?" Wilykat joked earning a few giggles. Anet walked over to the cats, accompanied by Cheetara and Tygra, who were trying to balance a struggling, yapping Panthro between them.

"For the last time, I don need a nursemaid! I survived being blinded and losing my tail, not to mention crawling through a dessert. I can handle losing my arms and walking by myself!"

"Maybe so Panthro, but your center of balance has been greatly affected by the loss of your arms. Until your use to that, it's not wrong to let us help you out," Cheetara chided him gently.

"Yeah, give us a chance to help you for a change. Plus, with no arms, I guess I'll be the one driving the tank. We can't really let the kids do the driving and Lion-O does a much better job navigating then driving," Tygra joked. Lion-O didn't really appreciate the joke, not after what he had witnessed.

"That's not really funny, Tygra. Anet, does the Elephant Village need anymore help with repairs? We'd be honored to help after everything you did for us in retrieving the Spirit Stone."

"Thank you Lion-O, but we elephants are use to the semi destruction of our home. The nature around us will harmonize with it and we'll be okay. I do have some questions that I would like to ask. Have you discovered more of the properties of the Spirit Stone?"

"No, not yet. Other then holding the Astral Plane together, creating spiritual shields, and giving the Eye of Thundara a power boost, the mysterious of the stone remain. I know from the Book and Mumm-Ra's sneak attack that Spirit Stone must have unbelievable power. It's just going to take time. Like learning Sight Beyond Sight. Do the elephants know anything about the stone that could help?"

"We have writings that we uncovered during your journey in the Forest of Magi Ore. The writings are badly damaged, as years of rain have washed the tablets down. Still what remains might help you see the bigger picture. Here is what we recovered," Anet said. He reached into his pocked and removed a battered, washed out, stone tablet. WilyKit jumped up and took the tablet, stumbling under the weight. Her brother rushed over and helped his sister.

"I apologize; we sometimes forget that our tablets are heavy. As you can see this is part of story, passed down through the generations. It is said to explain how the Spirit Stone came into our possession and its powers," Anet explained. He pointed a finger at the top part of the tablet; the image was very faded and nearly cracked all the way through. Still the shape was recognizable to some of them.

"That looks like it's some of technological craft, maybe a space ship? Didn't you mention that the animals crashed to Third Earth and started populating it?" Tygra questioned his brother.

"I did, look this part shows the animals united I think. They're all getting along at the least,"

"Yes, but the rest of the tablet so badly worn down you can't make any sense of it. Does say anything about the other stones or their powers?" Panthro questioned, frustrated that he couldn't get a better look at the tablet.

"Some of these symbols and pictures looked to have been added by different animal groups. I recognize some of the symbols from my time as cleric. The words are Old Cat, but I think its says something about spirits and life. There's also mention of a cat searching for the stone, but it was lost or found by the elephants. It's just to worn down to read clearly. Thank you for your kindness by letting us see this," Cheetara said.

"Hopefully, you'll be able to discover the truth of this tablet. Leono, the Elephant Village owes the Thundercats a debt for protecting our home and helping recover the lost Spirit Stone. Should you need help fighting against Mumm-Ra, the village promises to meditate before taking the appropriate action to assist," Auburn, promised, much to the joy of the two youngsters.

"Look at that little brother, you managed to do one right thing. You united the cats with the elephants. Maybe you are the King of Prophecy Jaga talked about sometimes. Hey what's wrong little brother can't take a joke?"

Lion-O felt his face flush in anger, but refused to give into his feelings. He would confront his betraying brother later. Right now he needed to take some action. "Thank Auburn, Anet we appreciate it. I have no doubt Mumm-Ra escaped and is now raising a new army to find the remaining two stones. Our first job is to get the team to full strength. WilyKit suggested returning to the Berbil village. I'm sure Robobear Bill and the rest can give Panthro some new arms. Maybe they can help tweak the tank so the Book can locate the stones easier. At the very least we'll get more supplies and pick new direction to go."

"Yeah sounds like a fun plan! I can't wait to eat the candy fruit again."

"Meow oo ra."

"I think Snarf is saying you guys should cut back on the fruit," Tygra mentioned. The little guy nodded and enjoyed having the tiger pet him. Lion-O repressed his feelings once more, trying to be the proper king he was supposed to be.

"We should get going as soon as possible. The Berbil village is at least a two and half day's journey from here. Mumm-Ra will need some time to recover, but not by much. The sooner we get on the trail for the other two stones, the sooner we can unite the animals and defeat Mumm-Ra once and for all. Cheetara, gather our supplies, Tygra, I need you to help Panthro prep the tank. WilyKit and WilyKat, I want you to go with Auburn and see if they have any maps or other texts that could assist us. Anet, if I could talk with you in private?"

"Of course Lion-O, in fact I wanted to talk with you as well about something."

"Come on Auburn, let's see if you remember where you keep the maps and books in this place," WilyKat insisted.

"Of course there this way or was it in the other temple? Hmm this may take some time," the elephant muttered to himself, as the kids rode on his shoulder giving him helpful suggestions. The other cats smiled and then went to carry out their tasks leaving Lion-O alone with Anet.

"I think I know what you wanted to talk to me about. My brother did betray me, in the worst possible way. I just don't understand how could he take her from me? First, he lied to me about the past, and now I'm not sure if I can trust him in the future. I want so much to unleash my fury on him, but I can't. As Lord of the Thundercats I can't, especially now, divide the remaining subjects. Still, its taking all the control I possess to not claw him to death!"

"Anger is natural, but allowing it and hatred to rage inside you, is disrupting the harmony inside you Lion-O. While the personal betrayal is difficult to deal with do not forget that there is another involved in this story," Anet reminded the young lord. He had seen the way Tygra and Cheetara were interacting so he knew what must have happened. "Cheetara is not a prize to be won young lord, but a woman who is capable of making her own choices when it comes to the affections of her heart. If you are angry with your brother for wining them, ask why he earned them and what your relationship to her is, otherwise you'll be tormented and blinded by revenge just as the other cat girl was."

"What other cat girl?"

"I don't remember exactly, but the tablet I showed you is supposedly the story of two sisters, who were in a parallel situation as you are. I don't know the context, but legends speaks that one girl will return seeking her vengeance and only the harmony of love and truth will stop her. Take heed of this legend Lion-O, I sense that it will help you in the coming days," Anet warned the young lord. He knew that the conflict inside Lion-O was getting larger and darker. He hoped that it would resolve itself before Lion-O was consumed by his rage.

It was right after lunch that the Thundercats got on their way. Panthro was yelling at Tygra, telling him to it easy on his baby and not ruin the engine. Cheetara was inside trying to make sense of the tablet and other texts, while the kids shared some food with Snarf. Lion-O was examining the Spirit Stone trying to unlock its inner power.

"The Book of Omens said that the four stones were said to be the most powerful weapons in the entire galaxy. We know the Eye of Thundara can enchant the Sword of Omens to make it stronger and give us Sight Beyond Sight. The Spirit Stone held the entire Astral Plane together and augmented the Claw Shield and Sword, but what else can it do?" Lion-O pondered. He fingered the stone willing its powers to be revealed.

The stone glittered and sparked, a warmth emanated from inside. The Spirit Stone seemed alive and that it was hiding a big secret. Pressing his finger on top of the gem, he let out a surprise yelp as it burned him. "Ouch!"

"Lion-O, are you okay? What happened?" WilyKit asked, leaping over Snarf to come check on him.

"I'm fine; really the Spirit Stone was a little warm that's all. Why don't you go back to playing?"

"Are you sure? I mean my Mom taught me and Kat how to heal wounds before she died."

"I'm fine, really WilyKit. Thanks for your concern. Go on, I'll be fine," Lion-O assured her. Kit looked like she wanted to argue, but went back to her brother.

"You know she was just trying to help. They look up to you Lion-O; they look up to all of us. We're the closes thing they have to family and we should remember that. My old teacher Jaga use to tell me that family more then blood we share and clan we belong to. It's the bonds of love and friendship that forge a strong united family," Cheetara told him kindly.

Lion-O turned away from her; he didn't want her to see him holding back tears. "Jaga was always wise and knew exactly what to say; no matter what the situation. I know there's more to the Spirit Stone then meets the eye. I just wish I knew what to do. If I can't figure it out I know Tygra goings to challenge me again, saying that I'm unworthy to wield its power."

"I thought that you patched things up between you and him in the Astral Plan. Do you need to talk with him again? I could relieve him from driving or ask Panthro how to put the tank on autopilot if that would help."

"I don't need to talk with my brother and I don't need your suggestions right now! I need you to figure out how to make sense of the tablet so we can use them and the Book of Omens to beat Mumm-Ra!" he snarled, surprising everyone with his aggressive actions. Seeing them look at him in horror, he headed up top to speak with Panthro about getting to their destination faster.

"I've never seen Lion-O so angry. Do you think he's okay Cheetara?" WilyKat asked.

"I'm sure that he's fine, but something is on his mind. I fear I know what it is. When we stop for the night I'll have to have a talk with him. Until then would you kids like to help me?"

"Yeah I love stories!" WilyKit exclaimed. Even Snarf seemed eager to help. So they spent the next few hours going over the tablet and books, comparing them to the maps they got from the Elephant Village. Hopefully, this would help them locate the other two stones before Mumm-Ra and his Lizard army did.

Later that night they stopped to eat dinner and reflect on what their next course of action should be. The Berbils would more then likely be able to fit Panthro with prosthetics fairly quickly, but Panthro was not looking forward to that much.

"I love my tank as if it's my baby, but I'm not sure if I want to graft some their tech onto my body. It almost saying that my sacrifice was worth nothing, besides it won't be the same as my old ones. What if those bears try to make me cute or something like them?" Panthro whined. It was the kids turn to help feed him and they were getting more of the meal on him then in his mouth. "Would you two watch what you're doing already? I'm likely to starve to death at this rate."

"Oh stop whining Panthro. Personally I think it's adorable how well they're taking care of you," Tygra commented.

"Yeah, you're always talking about how we need to take more responsibility. Well that's what were doing! I bet we could clean your clothes," WilyKat stated.

"Or even give you a bath! We're really good at giving baths just ask Snarf!"

"Meow ra!"

"I don't need a bath, especially not from kittens! Ugh, the sooner we reach the village, the sooner I can get my life back on track."

"That's not all we're going to do. I didn't think of it before, but maybe we should question the Berbils more about their past," Lion-O suggested. The others looked at him curiously. "Think about it, their robots, but they have fur, feelings, and harvest candy fruit for a reason. We don't know a lot about tech, but someone had to build them."

"You believe that the original bears, fully alive ones, might have constructed them, before an untimely demises? It would explain a lot about the set up of the village and family units," Cheetara whispered. "They have long memories, maybe even an archive of their history. If we could gain access to that and work with them, maybe we could understand the Elephants history tablet."

"If we can unlock the secrets of the past, with the power contained in the Book of Omens, a way to unite the animals and stop Mumm-Ra might finally be made clear. Maybe next time we you use the Book of Omens I should go with you Lion-O. Two observers can learn a lot faster, plus I have a sharp eye out for details."

"Yeah, your help would be greatly appreciated. We'll ask the Robobears tomorrow owwwwww!" Lion-O was caught of guard, when WilyKit stumbled over his legs and dropped hot soup all over him. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"I'm… sorry… it was… an accident. I'll get it cleaned up hey!" WilyKit was horrified when Lion-O shoved her away and stormed off angrily.

"Hey that wasn't nice! You come back here and apologize!" WilyKat yowled, but Lion-O ignored him. "Are you okay sis? I don't care if he's the king or not! If he doesn't apologize I'm going to use my flail on him and…."

"I'm fine brother; he just surprised me is all. Please don't be so angry with him. He's just got a lot going on inside right now. I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon, right?"

"Don't worry about little kittens. Panthro, why don't you help the youngsters get ready for bed? Tygra secure camp for the night, I'm going to have a long overdue talk with our king."

"Sure you don't want my help? I'm his older brother maybe I can knock some sense into him."

"I think your part of the problem right now. Let me handle this. Jaga if you can hear me, give the words I need and the patience to reach Lion-O." Cheetara approached Lion-O quietly, simply observing him as he watched the moons rise. Their rutilant light cast a shine on his face. She had never seen Lion-O this depressed before, not even after the death of his father Claudius.

"I know your there, I can hear you. What do you want? Have you come to reprimand me for yelling at the kids? I apologize tomorrow and make it up to them."

"They're not the only ones who need an apology from you. All day you've been keeping something ugly and dark inside you. I feel that you've been holding back how you really feel for the greater good of the team, but you need to let it out. You're unhappy that I chose Tygra over you aren't you?"

"Unhappy no? I'm shocked, angry, horrified, and feeling pretty much like an idiot. I thought you cared for me Cheetara! You were always the one encouraging me, saying how much you believed in me, and even kissed me! Was I wrong to believe that you loved me? What is it exactly about my brother that makes him worthy of your heart?"

"I never meant to lead you on; I support you, both as your cleric and your friend. I do value your friendship more then anything. You're a brave and strong soul Lion-O with a good heart. You work so hard to earn the respect of others and prove yourself. I can see why the Sword chose you to lead us. A sword will not help us alone to defeat Mumm-Ra, we need to make friends and learn from others, something you strive for. You asked why I chose your brother; on the day we met, he showed me a great kindness. A kindness that helped me fulfill my dream and carry on during the tough road ahead. When someone performs an act of selfless love, it creates a unique bond between the two. One day, you'll find someone like that, and you'll understand."

"Really and what are the chances of that happening? Considering that you and WilyKit are the last two females of our kind around. Even if by some miracle other Thundercats survived, the chances of meeting them are remote. Unless there's a large group of cats that we never knew about our kind is doomed to extinction. There aren't enough genetic bases to recreate Thundera. I just realized I'm the King to a dying race."

"Don't give up hope; if the stones are powerful enough to defeat Mumm-Ra, surely they have a power to help us rebuild our home. Lion-O, I know your upset, but please don't hold in your feelings forever. Only by releasing them can you be free and help us in our mission. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone who can help you save our kind and loves you with all their heart."

"Yeah that would be a real miracle," he muttered sarcastically. "Look Cheetara I really want to be alone right now. I'll think about what you said. I just hope my brother realizes how lucky he is to have you as girlfriend." Knowing that there was nothing else to be said she left Lion-O with his thoughts. "The chances of meeting another girl out there are next to impossible. I'd be better off with a ghost then praying for a girlfriend. Some king I'm turning out to be. I can't even get the girl in the end."

Caught in wave of self pity Lion-O didn't notice Spirit Stone acting up. A swirling storm of small black specks, were attempting to break out only to remain trapped. One black speck pressed itself up against the surface of the stone, leaving behind a glittery residue. What that residue would do and what the speck wanted remained to be seen. One thing was certain as the cats hunkered down for the night. Soon they be facing a threat from the past that could not ruin the present, but change the course of their future.


	2. Possession

Thanks impart to, Tygra's crazy driving and Panthro's backseat driving, the Thundercats cut nearly a day off their trip to the Berbil village. By current estimations they would arrive a few hours before sunset. Plenty of time to stock up on supplies and begin inquiring into the Berbils unique past.

"Quit throttling the engine! Do you want us to run out of Thundrillium, because I'm not in the mood to dragging this tank to a blocked up mountain for more! Careful, you're going to damage the intake valves! Ugh, if I had my arms I'd be wrestling you away from my baby's controls right now," Panthro growled angrily. He was not enjoying riding in the passenger seat next to a happy Tygra.

"Would you relax a bit Panthro, I've got it under control. I already cut nearly a day off our journey by taking that shortcut."

"You nearly tore the paneling off going through that narrow ravine!"

"The point is, I know what I'm doing. I even fixed up the navigation guide," Tygra retorted, only for the navigation system start to spark and smoke. He helpfully hit it, much to Panthro's vexation, before the entire system blew up in the face. Both of them start chocking and sputtering on the inky smoke. The Thundertank started fishtailing about, plowing through some overgrown mushrooms and nearly flipping over a hill.

Inside the tank, everyone was screaming and being thrown about. Poor Snarf was digging his nails deep into the metal, leaving tracks behind as he flipped about. The kittens were holding onto each other and WilyKat's flail for dear life. "HELP US!" they screamed in unison.

"What in the name of New Thundera is going on out there?" Lion-O yelled up top. Smoke was starting to pour down into the cabin. "We've got to stop this crazy ride fast!"

"Fast is my middle name Lion-O. Open the hatch!" Cheetara yowled. He complied managing to hit the release. As he started to slide towards the exit he dug the Claw Shield's claws deep into the metal. "Get going now!"

"Right! Be back in a flash!" Cheetara leapt out of the hatch speeding off in front of the tank. Coming to a dead stop near a mushroom grove she slammed her staff into the ground praying to Jaga this would work. Vines erupted from the ground, meandering all over the mushrooms; until they formed a narrow furcated. Satisfied she leaped out the way as the tank barreled into her trap until it came to a complete stop pinched between the two paths. "Is everyone alright? Tygra! Are you injured?"

"No, but he's going to be! That idiot damaged my baby and nearly got us all killed with his cockiness! Look at my baby! She's scratched, torn up both inside and outside, and who knows how long our Thundrillium supply will last!" Panthro was screaming. He got up to punch him only to lose his balance and fall back in his seat painfully.

"Panthro! Here let me help you," Lion-O said helping him up. The kittens brought some bandages medicine while Snarf carried a wet rag to Cheetara for Tygra. Lion-O glared angrily at his brother wanting to scream at him for taking such risks. Usually he was the impatient one, not Tygra! "Why were you going so fast anyways? We weren't in that much of hurry to reach the Berbil Village, it could have wait another day."

"You're the one who insisted that we get back into top form as soon as possible. Until you figure out how to use that Spirit Stone, our best offense is to keep ahead of Mumm-Ra by finding the other two stones. If your hunch about the Berbils pays off we could get a big lead, but if it's nothing than a waste of time we should minimize our time loss. It's sound military strategy, Ow, not so rough Snarf."

"A sound strategy, which nearly crippled our only transportation and damaged our supplies, dear brother. We have an injured person with us, we need to take it easy for a couple days," Lion-O snarled at Tygra, still slighted after the comment about the stone. "As for the Spirit Stone, I've only had it for a few days. It will take sometime to unlock its potential, so I kindly ask for your patience."

As the two brothers glared at each other no one noticed the Spirit Stone reacting to Lion-O's strong negative emotions. The black specks were back again trying to break free, only to be crushed under a speck that looked eerily like the Thundercat symbol. Pressing itself against the surface of the stone, the speck released more residue, spreading it across surface and coating it in a glittery sheen.

"Boys that's enough, Tygra you shouldn't have been pushing the tank so hard and Lion-O getting angry won't help us. We're only a few miles from the Berbils. They can help us fix the Thundertank and restock us. I'll drive the tank with Panthro's guidance. The rest of you should make sure our supplies weren't damaged. Now shake hands so we can get underway," Cheetara ordered. The brothers did as she asked and soon they were on their way.

Inside the tank Lion-O decided to check the Claw Shield and Sword of Omens for damage. He was disgusted to find some glittering sticky stuff on the shield. He touched it hesitantly trying to figure out what it was. "Whiskers, some fluid from the tank must have gotten on the gauntlet. Now what am I going to do?"

"Hey Lion-O here, you can use this scrap of cloth to clean it up," WilyKit suggested helpfully, giving him a torn piece of her skirt. Lion-O gave her a smile as he took it, not noticing that he got some of the glittering residue onto the girl's hand. Nor did WilyKit say anything about the strange spark that went through her body. She just thought it was static and went back to helping the rest with the supplies.

The Thundertank crawled into the village about an hour and half before sunset. The Berbils were elated about seeing their friends again. They rolled over cheering. Robobear Bill was the most enthusiastic, almost putting real emotion into his welcome speech. "Berbils are happy to see Thundercats. Robobear Beriel and Robobear Bella miss Thundercats."

"We've missed you as well Robobear Bill. I'm afraid this isn't a social visit. This time we've come to ask the Berbils for help," Lion-O told him sadly, as Panthro was lowered to the ground. The Berbils gave a collective gasp, upset to see their favorite Thundercat injured.

"Quit crying it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it look. I'm can still walk just fine," Panthro told the bears. "Hey, no need to be upset I'm still alive you should see the other guy! Ugh, um the reason we came here is that we hoped you might be able to help build me some new arms."

"Do you think it's possible? After all you guys are able to repair yourselves, despite a lot of damage," Tygra pointed out. Grafting technology onto a living body seemed impossible to him.

"Thundercats help Berbils so Berbils will help Thundercats. We can fix Panthro, it will take time. Is there anything else that Berbils can do to help Thundercats?" Robobear Bill questioned.

"There are a few things that you can help us with. We need help fixing and upgrading the Thundertank, along with some supplies. Also we were hoping we could talk to you about your past," Lion-O mentioned cautiously.

"Past? Why is Berbils' past so important?" Robobear Bella asked, speaking for the first time. She sounded nervous about talking about the past. The entire village seemed scared by talk of their past.

"We mean no disrespect Robobear Berbils, we understand that your past might be too traumatic to discuss. We are asking though, because we are on a quest to locate special stones of power, so we can unite the animals against a terrible threat. An ancient evil, more sinister then the Commodore who kidnapped and sold you, called Mumm-Ra is indomitable in his pursuit for the stones. He already destroyed our home of New Thundera to get the Eye and nearly took out the Elephant Village, for the Spirit Stone. We have reason to believe clues in your past will help us stop him, but we need your help. So will you help us please?" Cheetara pleaded, kneeling in submission to the Berbils.

The Berbils started talking in super fast binary code, going over the head of the assembled cats. Long ago, they had sworn off talking about their animal past, and how they went from live animals to almost entirely automatons. It was very painful, not that there were any regrets about the end results. They still were alive and thriving, even if it wasn't the same. Still if those secrets could help preserve their future then maybe they were worth sharing. The Thundercats had proved themselves to be honorable and loyal friends, who seemed to value family, a crucial factor in their society.

"We have decided to help. Berbils will fix Thundertank and Panthro. It will take a few days though. Make sure they work right, have replacement parts manufactured for accidents," Robobear Bill responded.

"We will talk about our past and share secret documents with Thundercats. Thundercats must promise not to reveal our secrets to anyone. Our secrets are sacred part of our heritage," Robobear Bella expressed to them.

"You have my word as Lord of the Thundercats, that neither I nor any of our clan, will betray your trust. Your secrets will be safe with us," Lion-O promised. The others gave their words as well sealing the bargain. With that settled the tank was moved into a shelter to be worked on, while Panthro was given an exam for his prosthetic arms. The next few days would be interesting.

The Berbils got busy taking measurements and designing Panthro's new arms. The limbs had to be able to perform just like real ones, but be strong enough to take a hit without sparking or ripping off. They took samples of Panthro's fur to grow new ones to cover the metal up; Panthro even insisted they add in his old scars so that you couldn't tell the difference.

"Panthro will need to learn to maintain arms," Robobear Bill reminded his friend.

"Yeah, well I'm a pretty good builder, so don't worry I can fix my new arms if there's a problem. Would you please stop hugging me?"

"Panthro sad, Panthro can't hug. Robobear Berbils hug Panthro to make him feel better," one of the Berbils replied. Others joined in with similar cheers, much too old battle cat's demise.

"I'm fine, really, I don't need hugs! Just tell me when you can put those new arms on."

"Robobear Berbils working hard; we should finish tomorrow. Place new arms on later. Panthro and Thundercats should stay a day to test out arms. Tank modifications should be complete by then too."

"Thank you Robobear Bill we appreciate it. I'm sure that your people's skills will help us greatly. You've already helped us so much by letting us stay here for a few days," Lion-O told them kindly.

"You said that you would tell us about your past. Please if you can think of anything that can assist us we'd be honored to hear it," Tygra stated.

"Follow me please. Remember your promise. You will not tell anyone what you hear, nor share what we give you with those who are not friends."

"No sweat we can keep a secret right Kit?"

"Right Kat! This should be fun! Come on Robobear Beriel you can come with us! He can right?"

"Yes, its time for Robobear Beriel to learn our secrets. This way please," Robobear Bella said. She rolled into a ball and headed off to the farthest building in the village. It was not the usual orange, weird shape like the rest. It was a dark red with black specks shaped like a square. Instead of artificial lights candles glowed as they entered the building. Frescoes on the walls showed the Berbils as normal bears and there were book cases filled with books. Robobear Bella took one large volume from a shelf and placed it on the table. The Thundercats let out a gasp as 3D holograms popped up from the book.

"What an interesting piece of technology. It reminds me of the Book of Omens."

"The Berbils greatest secret, our triumphs and shame are recorded in this book. While it can be read, I believe a live experience will help you understand us better." Robobear Bella was no longer talking robotically and her voice seemed more alive and real.

"Centuries ago, we Berbils were flesh and blood, just like the Thundercats. We had simple lives, building machines and items for trade with the nearby villages belonging to the Weasels and Vultures. The Vultures enjoyed our candy fruit and exchange they would give us esculents to mix in with our diet. The Weasels were clever with metals and treasures we like to wear or add to our inventions. It was a happy life and we were filled with joy for a prosperous future. We thought, finally, that we could be happy and safe, but it was not meant to be."

"One day, our ancestors stumbled across a green stone when we were searching for materials to use in construction. The sphere was in perfect condition and was emitting a strange energy. Research by our ancestors revealed that it must have been one of four Stones of Power, from lore, scattered to the winds when our people crashed into this world. From legends they knew of the power of this stone, the Body Stone, and hoped to harness its power, to help us grow," Robobear Bella explained, showing the image of her ancestors installing the stone into one of their production machines. The stone's power seemed to boost the Berbils' tech and soon they were building better and better machines. Soon their village was bigger and grander.

"Amazing to think the power of one little stone could create such a utopia for you. Its no wonder that Mumm-Ra was after its power for his own selfish desires," Cheetara commented.

"Excuse me, but I'm confused. Obviously the power of the Body Stone made your lives easier. Your building skills were phenomenal. So what changed to turn you into well um the Berbils you are today?" WilyKat asked.

"Mama, why are we not fully flesh and blood anymore?" Robobear Beriel asked.

"The Body Stone was our greatest gift, but also our curse. We became so dependent on its power, using it for our own selfish purposes instead of sharing its powers with our friends, the Weasels and Vultures, that we became vulnerable to harm. The blessing of the stone had an antipode effect on us when a strange sickness on the desert winds blew into our hollow. We became deathly ill as the plague destroyed our bodies. Trade was stopped so our village fell in disrepair. Our former friends sent messengers proclaiming their desire to help us, give us food and medicine. We refused, out of concern for them, but mostly shame that we hadn't shared our power. Many believed that this was our divine punishment for becoming arrogant."

"It wasn't your fault that your people got sick. Nor was it punishment for using the Stone's power to help build a better future for you kind. You did the right thing not letting the illness spread, it's not shameful to protect people from harm," Tygra pointed out.

"We should have asked for help and not refused it when offered. It was a mistake. It's not shameful to make a mistake, but it is when you don't admit it or try to fix it. We nearly became extinct when we decided to take drastic measures. Our greatest builders managed to create robot bodies, and by using the gifts messengers left behind install a few living parts, our fur, some systems and such. The survivors used our archiving techniques to place our memories into these bodies. When the last of our flesh and blood ones died, these new bodies activate. We had become the Robobear Berbils. Mostly robots, but still some traces of flesh and blood in us, a reminder of what we are not anymore."

"Whoa, that is quite the story. So you still harvest the fruits because it helps your systems! Your fur still protects you and you still can have families!" WilyKit exclaimed, happily. "See your people aren't dead. You just adapted right?"

"Robobear Berbils always adapt, but we still have problems with asking for help directly. Still shamed by what happened. That's why we didn't ask outright for Thundercats help," Robobear Beriel responded.

"What happened to the Body Stone? The Book of Omens didn't detect it when we were here before," Lion-O demanded.

"We gave the Stone to the Weasels and Vultures to share between them. They promised to make sure that no one would misuse its powers again. That was centuries ago and we lost contact with them decades ago. We are not sure if they still have it," Robobear Bella informed him. "We can give you all our archive records on the Stone and information on the animals' clans. Hopefully that will help you."

"It will. Thank you again for sharing this information with us. We'll join you for the evening meal in few minutes. I can't believe it, another stone and its power nearly destroyed these people. Are all the Stones of Power like that? Just possessing the Eye of Thundera led to our destruction and the Spirit Stone nearly cost the Elephants their lives. Maybe these Stones should be destroyed instead of used."

"That's a pretty grim outlook on the subject brother. Our people have used the Eye of Thundera for generations without any consequences. We haven't seen enough of the Spirit Stone's abilities to make an assumption that is evil. It sounds like the Berbils might have underestimated the powers of the Body Stone. There is no reason to think of destroying the one thing that could give us an edge over Mumm-Ra. Stop thinking like a child and act like a King!"

"_I am thinking like a King!_ You weren't in the Book of Omens, so you didn't witness the Stones of Power in action. I have to base my decisions on what I know and what I think is right. If we just use the powers however we want it could lead to our destruction!"

"Only if we continue to follow you, you may be King Lion-O, but sometimes I wonder what the sword saw in you to make that decision."

"Oh, and you think your so great Tygra! I didn't steal anything from you! Do you know what its like to be in your perfect paw prints, trying to live up to your perfect example? Half the time growing up I thought Father wanted to disown me because he couldn't accept me! You know what forget it, I just wish for once Tygra you meet someone who would show you what it like is to live in your shadow! Then maybe you understand how it feels to be betrayed by someone you thought you could trust!" Lion-O yelled. The Spirit Stone reacted to his anger flashing so bright everyone was blinded for a few seconds. No one notice the thin black and red essences slip out of the Stone and make their way into WilyKit, who fell to the floor. She scrambled back to her feet and out of the room to avoid getting trampled on.

After cooler heads prevailed and they had some dinner the cats settled down for the night. Panthro would be getting his new arms on tomorrow and the tank was one third overhauled. Soon they would be back on the road heading to the Weasels first to see if they knew what became of the Body Stone. Cheetara had forced the boys to apologize to each other and they swore there wouldn't be any more fighting. Snarf and WilyKat were worried about WilyKit, she said her body felt funny.

"I think I'm going to be sick. My insides are all queasy and tight. My mind is racing," she moaned, as Cheetara and Robobear Bella tended to her.

"You have a slight fever is all Kit. You probably picked up a bug. You're going to be fine. Here, eat this. Now get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning," Cheetara told the little girl. After tucking her in Kit was fast asleep.

Hours later when the third moon had reached its peak the moonlight filter through the small windows landing on WilyKit. The moonlight had a weird effect on her body, causing the kitten to glitter, as a small red mist outlined her body. WilyKit's eyes snapped open, but it wasn't _her_ looking through them. "Finally after all that time I'm no longer trapped in that cursed Stone! At last I can have my stolen life back and get my revenge! The first person who'll suffer my wraith is- what these aren't my hands? Why is my voice so small?"

WilyKit stumbled out of bed, nearly tripping over the other sleeping cats and one Snarf adding to her confusion. One cat specifically was causing her confusion because of his resemblance to his ancestor. She found the hatch and got on top of the tank finally catching a glimpse of her reflection in the cannon torrents. She scrambled so far back she fell off the tank, barely managing to land on her feet. She slowly approached the tank to exam her reflection.

"So, I'm not totally free, instead my spirit is tied to this little girl's body. She must have touched my essences when Leo, no his descendent, released me. I've never been a wild cat before and this long tail is luxurious, but I miss my short one. I miss my body. By Thundera how long have I been in limbo? Where am I and what is going on?" the confused girl whispered. Spotting a strange structure nearby Kit took off running.

When she got close, she took a running leap and jumped onto the structure. All cats could climb, but the spirit in control Kit's body seemed to be an expert. She made it to the top of the warning tower and perfectly balanced herself as she gazed up in the night sky. She observed the area and the positions of the stars before coming to a startling conclusion. "It's been nearly three centuries since I was alive and I know we're in the Berbils hollow village, but why? Why are they mechanical now? I need answers."

Her first stop was the Berbils archive, where she learned about their situation and some updates on other animals. She then snuck onto the front of the Thundertank trying to get the Book of Omens to reveal its secrets to her. "Book of Omen, what happened to the Thundercats? Why are we so few and with such little tech? Of course you don't answer me; my darling sister never told me how to use you properly. Hmm, a newly installed computer interface, I wonder. Computer cross reference Thundercat identities and recent history with Mumm-Ra and Stones of Power. Compile and report."

Kit's, no the spirit's, eyes widen in shock as she saw Mumm-Ra, her former master and terror, had wiped out nearly all the Thundercats. She saw their adventures forming her opinions on each member. Her heart was nearly beating out its chest watching Leo no Lion-O in action. After viewing the last entry she shut down the computer. The sun was going to rise soon and she could sense that she would lose control of the girl's body in the light.

"So Mumm-Ra is still around, that cursed mummy will pay for all the pain he's caused me. Until I can get my own body, I will share this girl's learning all I need to know. I'll help them for now, but if anyone, Cat or Animal, are like my dear sister, they shall suffer my vengeance for what was done to me so long ago. Most importantly, if they try to take _my_ mate this time, I won't hesitate to make them suffer death by my claws. In name of my beloved parents, Shadow and Argent, I, Ocelata will make them pay!" Ocelata vowed.


	3. Changes

The operation to graft on the new bionic arms, to the stumps of Panthro's, was a huge success. His body showed no signs of rejecting the artificial limbs and he was able to send and receive neural signals from his brain down into the limbs. The fur had sprouted and was covering the limbs giving them a more real look, but there was still a way to go. As excited as the Thundercats were about having Panthro back to normal, Robobear Bill cautioned them that Panthro's recovery was still a long way from certain.

"Please, move your right pinky please," Robobear Bill instructed. Panthro grumbled, but did as he was asked. It was just Panthro and Lion-O with the recovery team at the moment. It had been nearly two days since the operation and RoboBerbils were being extremely meticulous making sure that Panthro could operate the new limbs without difficulty. They were testing the parts one by one checking for defects and tweaking the limbs so they functioned properly. While one set of Berbils showed Panthro how to maintain the prosthetics, the others were helping their friend learn his new limits.

"Grr, this is stupid! Yesterday I was able to make a fist, now I can barely move a finger. I thought I was making progress. Not that your not great hosts, but I really want to get back to working on the Thundertank myself. I'm sure, whatever modifications you did to my baby, were necessary, but I need to make sure she's okay myself!" Panthro whined, trying to get up, only to be shoved back down by a few RoboBerbils. "Ah come on! Aren't you done yet?"

"Panthro needs to learn how to control his new limbs. The strength in your arms is double what you use to have. Precise brain signals are needed to control new limbs otherwise, you'll end up crushing someone. Now please, try again with the left pinky," Robobear Bill scolded. The new limbs were the best device the village had ever created, and they wanted to make sure they worked right.

"Fine, I'll try. So, how much longer until I can be released from this madhouse?"

"If Panthro completes training and stops whining, Thundercats could be on their way the day after tomorrow. Robobear Bella reports that the Thundercats, Cheetara and Tygra, have nearly finished transferring our library into your tank's new computer memory. Robobear Bereil and Thundercats WilyKit, WilyKat, and friend Snarf have restocked your supplies for at least a three weeks journey. Have we done well?"

"Extremely well Robobear Bill. Your people have helped us ways I can't even repay you. I only wish your library had more information about the Stones of Power, particularly any information about the Spirit Stone."

"You still haven't figured out what that rock does? I thought by now you at least have some idea to harness its power. After all, you did manage to blind us the other day with that Stone. Maybe it's supposed to distract your enemies? Ow! Okay, I'll get back to my exercises."

"Somehow Panthro, I don't think that's the purpose of the Spirit Stone. You stay here; I'm going to go practice with my sword for awhile," Lion-O told his friend. He left the hospital and headed towards a small thicket where he could practice in private. As he walked, he spotted Tygra and Cheetara working together on the Thundertank. She was laughing at something he was saying and he was smiling at her without a care in the world. He saw them touching each others hands as they installed the new library into the tank. They blushed lightly before leaning into to kiss each other passionately.

Lion-O turned away in disgust barely holding in his emotions. "It's bad enough that she chose him over me, now I have to watch them make out? It's not fair, why does he always win? I struggled and worked hard every day to please father, to prove I was worthy of being the heir to the throne. I tried to be the perfect son, doing everything the way Father wanted, but it was never enough. Tygra, Tygra, Tygra I'm so sick of Tygra!" Lion-O ranted, not even realizing that he was striking out with his sword unto he saw the clumps of tree branches lying at his feet. Several had burn marks through them leaving him confused. He looked down at the Claw Shield and was startled to see the Spirit Stone reacting violently. "The Spirit Stone's powers are triggered by emotions?"

"Why shouldn't it be? After all, spiritual energy is in many ways fueled by our emotional state. When we are angry or hurt, our spirit darkens, as more negativity unbalances our well being," a wise, robotic voice said. Stepping into the thicket had to be the oldest Berbil that he'd ever seen. His metal was a rust color and he was hunched over. His fur was dirty gray and he didn't move as fast as the others. "Forgive me for intruding on your seclusion, but I sensed that you are a very troubled youngster. I thought I should offer so advice before you accidentally unleash a cataclysm on your people, just as our ancestors did."

"I don't need advice umm, what did you say your name was?"

"I'm called, Robobear Benjiro. It means enjoys peace; something I have strived for every day of my life. You may not want to hear what I have to say, but I think it will do you some good. It's not healthy for a young man to keep his feelings bottled up, especially when he is using the Stones of Power. It can only lead to disaster. My great grandfather used to tell me stories about them. Stories that I was to pass onto generations so they didn't make the same mistake we did," Robobear Benjiro warned Lion-O. The old bear rolled into a ball and gently nudged the young lord into a sitting position before, painfully uncurling. "Sorry about that, but you youngsters don't listen well unless forced to."

"What do you know about the Stones of Power? Do you know how to make the Spirit Stone work? What exactly are the powers of the Body Stone? What's the last one called and what will happen if I manage to gather all the Stones together and use them against Mumm-Ra? Ow! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Stop roaring and start listening, that's a skill that comes in handy whether you have a Stone of Power or not," Robobear Benjiro snapped.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm trying to deal with a lot of emotional turmoil. It hasn't been an easy couple of days."

"I'm sure finding out the girl you love doesn't reciprocate is hard and it's harder still knowing that your older brother "betrayed" you by ending up with your girl. Don't look so surprise I'm old not dead. Besides, you've been venting a lot of negativity so it became quiet apparent what was wrong. Your spiritual center is all out of balance with your negativity and seeking revenge is just going to hurt you more then it hurts him. Trust me, I know a thing or two about sibling rivalry in animals."

"Anent told me something similar when he mentioned a story about two cat sisters. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, I don't, but I do know this. The Stones of Power react to strong emotions, and the effects they produce can be good or bad, depending on the source feeding them. When the Berbils of the past used the Body Stone, it fed on the power of our desires and the physical energy we put into accomplishing our dreams. In return, its power granted us unbelievable technology and growth. Still it was our arrogance that led to our downfall. If you plan on using the Stones to stop Mumm-Ra, then you must make sure your pure of heart and can clearly see the truth."

"I get being pure of heart, but I'm confused by what you mean about truth. Mumm-Ra is an evil that wants to wipe out all animals and use the Stones of Power to enslave the world. The Thundercats can't stop him alone, so we need the help of the other animals. Isn't that the truth?"

Robobear Benjiro shook his head and started coughing, his robot body trembling badly. He resisted Lion-O offer for help. Instead he had Lion-O sit in a sunny patch in the thicket. "If you've study with the Elephants they have taught you about balance and using perspective to see the big picture, now I'm teaching you to see the truth that is hidden in front you. When you look around this thicket all you see is brush, briars and darkness, but what happens if you close your eyes and listen? What hidden truth do you perceive then?"

Lion-O reached for his sword to use its power, but Robobear Benjiro swatted him. "The Sword of Omens gift is allowing you to see the big picture, the Spirit Stone's power will be revealed in a moment, just trust yourself." Lion-O closed his eyes and opened his senses, listening with his ears. He smelled the decaying vegetation, but tasted the new growth and felt the sun's warmth. He heard the voice of nature speaking to the spirits and lending their wisdom to him. He released that what was hidden right in front of him had more to offer then first glance. He opened his eyes and looked at the old bear in shock.

"Ah, now you see. Truth is always difficult to see for it can be twisted by corruption and anger. Emotions can often color the truth masking what is right in front us with lies. When we let go and allow the truth to fill us, then we understand how to keep us balance for the truth sets us free. If you are to use the Spirit Stone, you must trust in the wisdom of all who've come before, free your mind to understanding concepts, both old and new. You must at same time achieve emotional balance so you remain objective. Work on that Lion-O, and you will not be overwhelmed by the powers of the Stones."

"Thank you, for your help Robobear Benjiro, is there anything I can do to thank you?"

"Teach your people these lessons, as well as others, so they don't suffer our fate. Also, please talk to others about your feelings so that you don't lose your spirit in anger and vengeance. That is all you need to do in order to satisfy me."

"I will thank you. If you excuse me, I'm going to check on how the rest of the Thundercats are doing. I hope to see you again before we leave tomorrow," Lion-O called over his shoulders. Robobear Benjiro watched him go, his eyes narrowed. In his old age, so near death, he could see spirits walking Third Earth, calling to him from beyond the divide. He could see the spiritual energy that had leaked from the Spirit Stone. He wasn't a hundred percent positive where the iniquitous spirit was residing, but he prayed that Lion-O could reveal the truth to the spirit before something happened.

The Cats were back on the trail the next afternoon. It was a tearful goodbye, but they promised to return one day to check in on the friends. Robobear Bill warned them that it was a least a week or so until they would reach Weasel territory, according to the old records. The Weasels were a proud and clever clan that was to be approached with great respect. Also, he warned the kittens not to steal their treasure, which was a big no no. With the newly upgraded Thundertank and reinvigorated Panthro they were off in search of the Body Stone.

The new Thundertank purred like a dream. It was twice as strong, faster, and had better protection then the previous version. It was also more environmentally friendly and instead of Thundrillium, an alternative fuel, plant juice, could be used in emergencies. The inside living space was furnished better and had more space to store things. The best part, besides the on-board computer library and navigation system, was the autopilot, meaning anyone could drive the tank without fear of damaging it.

"Can you hear my baby purring away? I have to hand it to those bears they really took care of my baby. These arms are amazing. I can't even tell there fake. It's like I had them my whole life," Panthro was waxing to Tygra.

"That's good to know, but maybe you should take it easy a couple days. I mean we never did test you in hand to hand combat with them. We wouldn't want to dent them your first fist fight with a lizard."

"Hmm, I could arm wrestle you with one arm tied behind my back while still holding my own against any army Mumm-Ra sends after us. Heck, I bet I could pin down a weasel no problem!"

"It's not polite to boast about claims that have no bases. I'm anxious to meet these Weasels. As far as I know, no cat has encountered them in centuries. It would seem the prosperity of New Thundera might have cost us when it came to learning about the other animal cultures."

"Tygra is right; we cats do suffer a lot from pride and arrogance. We claimed to be one of the greatest nations on Third Earth, but how often on this journey have we encountered other cultures that have shown us differently? My mentor Jaga, use to say that we are never complete unless we are learning more about the world around us," Cheetara said, popping up in the cockpit. She gently kissed Tygra before turning to Panthro. "Lion-O has an announcement he wants to make. Could you put the tank on autopilot for awhile? He really wants to see all of us."

"Can't it wait until later? We're really making good time and I want to test this baby out more."

"Come on Panthro; let's hear what the Lord of the Cats wants. Maybe he's figured out how to make the Spirit Stone do more then glow and expand his armor," Tygra stated hoping to make a gasser, but got a reproaching look from Cheetara. The three older cats descend into the living quarters to an amusing sight. Lion-O was attempting, with Snarf's help, to strap down the two candy fruit high kits who were bouncing off the ceiling.

"Come on you two, can't you calm down for a second?"

"NO! We're too excited! We're on another quest, a quest where we'll meet real treasure hunters! Kit and I are hoping they know something about El Dara. Once we find the treasures of El Dara we'll be safe and home!"

"Yeah and then maybe we can hire our army against Mumm-Ra or give him some of our stones! With him gone everything will be back to normal and we can all live as a one big happy family!"

"Meowwwwww!"

"Oh sorry Snarf, I didn't mean to step on your tail! WilyKat maybe we should come down. I want to hear what Lion-O has to say to us," WilyKit told her brother, her head clearing remarkably fast. She picked up Snarf and sat quietly with the others waiting expectantly.

"Thank you for assembling; as you know we're after the Body Stone, according to the RoboBerbils it has the power to increase our physical prowess as well as our technical skills. We know Mumm-Ra and his army will be after the Stones and that they're bound to be great dangers ahead for us. I'm also aware that the loss of anyone one of our lives would further lead to the loss of our culture. I don't want what happened to the RoboBerbils happen to us."

"Agreed, we need to start recording our history and culture. The Book of Omens may do that automatically, but as you testified it's difficult to use it. With the new library not only can I work on translating these old tablets, I can start a new record."

"That's a good idea Cheetara, but I feel we need to do more then that. From now own each of use is going start training a bit with each other and teaching our skills to one another. You kits are exempt from this project."

"Oh come on Lion-O we know how to read and write. We're not idiots! Our mother taught us several things before she died," WilyKat protested, he hated learning mostly because he was such a kinetic learner.

"What could we offer you, the Lord of Thundercats that you don't already know?" WilyKit asked curiously. The others were wondering the same thing.

"You two are the most cunning, tricky, and resourceful cats I have ever met. To survive the destruction of New Thundera alive is a miracle. I really could benefit from your tricks and I'm sure the others two. Besides you wanted to get more involved in this quest, well here's your chance."

"Yahoo! I can't wait to start learning how to fight! I'm going to kick Tygra's butt!"

"Not if I learn how to operate the cannons on you first."

"You sure this is a good idea little brother? Do we really have the time to do this?"

"We'll make the time Tygra, we can't stop Mumm-Ra alone. Bettering ourselves can only help us in the end. Besides there's a lot Snarf can teach you about being a good nursemaid," Lion-O told his brother, humor dancing in his eyes.

So the training began, the first day would be to assess everyone's skills and determine where they should start with the training. Cheetara was great with the kids, teaching them to read better and thought their interpretations of the tablets were funny, if a little inaccurate. She knew later they would teach her how to pick a lock or pickpocket when your target wasn't looking, something she wasn't exactly looking forward to. Panthro was enjoying having Tygra as his slave. The old cat was ordering the tiger about telling him how to clean the exhaust ports and maintain the wheels properly. Tygra was itching to take Panthro down a peg when it came to being sneaky along with a few rules in etiquette. Snarf seemed to be enjoying his role of teaching Lion-O how to be the nursemaid for a change. He wondered what the lion would teach him.

Dusk was fast approaching as they stopped the tank for the night near some thinning timberlines. Cheetara was cooking dinner; Panthro was running diagnostics on the Thundertank. The kids were helping Tygra set up camp while Lion-O scouted the perimeter for trouble. So far there was no sign of any danger.

"I think we'll be okay. I didn't see any tracks so I don't think there's any wildlife we have to worry about. I haven't found a trace of the Lizards so maybe they don't know where we are."

"Or they're bidding their time until we find the Weasels. We should take turns keeping watch tonight just to be safe. I volunteer for first watch."

"Can we keep watch with you please? We want to help!" WilyKat begged.

"Yeah, we want to be given more responsibility. We proved in the past you could count on us right?" WilyKit pointed out. She looked up pleadingly at Tygra. For some strange reason she was itching to fight the tiger. Something inside her was filling her with newfound confidence.

"You kittens need your sleep. With all the candy fruit you eat it's not a surprise you crash and burn so much."

"Panthro don't be rude."

"Tell you what kids if you can land a hit on me, we'll talk about letting you take on more responsibility. I'll even the odds by not using my weapons, but you can. Think you can handle the challenge?" Tygra baited them. The kittens nodded and the other settled down to watch. This would be interesting.

Tygra stood stock still before jumping out to the way when the kittens charged him. He gestured for the kids to bring it and they did leaping at him trying to scratch him, but he flipped them over his shoulder. When WilyKat kicked at him he got his foot and spun him into his sister, who was trying to sneak up and bite him. WilyKat threw his flail only to end up tangled in his own lines curtsey of Tygra backhand. WilyKit tried her flute, but Tygra head butted her into a tree, just as night fell.

WilyKit landed vertically on the tree, her eyes flashing. That feeling inside her was growing stronger. It urged her to scramble up the tree, first backwards, before spinning sideways and snagging a branch. She started going round and round, building up momentum. The others watched wondering what she was doing when she released herself in a twisting spiral bomb that connected with Tygra's chest knocking the wind and him back a few feet before she landed on her feet. Everyone was so shocked that no one noticed her eyes flash hazel before she started cheering! "I did it! I can't believe I did it!"

"Neither can I. Tygra when was the last time you lost a fight?" Lion-O teased. Tygra muttered something about a lucky break, but the truth was the young she-cat had impressed everyone. They would have to start treating the kittens with more responsibility.

It was much later and most of the camp was asleep, save Tygra, who had just relieved Lion-O. "Get some sleep little brother; you seem dead on your paws. The Spirit Stone still giving you trouble?"

"A little, but I'm confident with a little time and practice the true secrets of the Stone will be revealed. I just need to work on controlling my emotions."

"Yeah, you do have quite the temper. Well good luck I'll wake you if anything happens." Lion-O nodded and soon was slumbering deeply.

A short time later Lion-O opened his eyes groggily. "Man, I'm never sleeping like that again. My back hurts, what the- hey where am I? What happened to the others? When did the sun come up?" Lion-O demanded, after finding himself in a rough bed in a tent. He stumbled out of bed and gasped at his reflection in a small mirror. "It can't be! How in the world?"

"Leo! Leo where are you? There are you, what are you doing taking a cat nap at this time of day? There's a lot to do before the representatives of the tribes and natives arrive here in one week. I know that your nervous about becoming our official Lord and that you can't live up to the responsibilities, but I promise you it won't be as dangerous as fighting that putrid former master Mumm-Ra," a female voice said. Lion-O gasped in surprise. It was his ancestor's Leo's girlfriend and he was stuck in Leo's body! The cute panther girl was giving him a little grin as she misinterpreted his bemused expression. "What's the matter Leo? Cat got your tongue?"

"Ugh, sorry its just I had a real crazy dream and hit my head when I fell off the bed. My brains are a little scrambled. What's your name again?"

"Panthera silly, you're second in command and chief diplomat, when it comes to sorting our new lives on Third Earth. These past six months have not been easy for any of us. If only we had been able to salvage more tech before the ship sank into the desert."

"Maybe its better that we didn't, with Mumm-Ra still trapped aboard. His evil incarnated we can't be certain that he'll stay locked up in that tomb or won't be a bigger danger someday," Lion-O responded. "Maybe we should send some scouts out to make sure he doesn't come back."

"Agreed, but with our limit resources and people it's just not practical Leo. We spent nearly a month trying get away from the desert and find a suitable homes to rebuild our cultures. Trying to keep this unity going when all, but one of the Stones of Power, have vanished is difficult. We have to remain strong."

"Is that your answer to everything Panthera? Strength and unity are fine, but I also think it's vital that we reclaim what our former Master stole from us. The Stones of Power are the reason we have lost so much in the first place; if the history recordings are to be believed. If they are meant to be ours again they will be, but right now we should be showing our people a new way to live. We're not still stuck on a spaceship surrounded by fear and oppression!" a sharp, yet surprisingly soft feminine voice said. Lion-O turned and his jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the new girl.

She was about his age, seventeen or eighteen with a lithe yet powerful muscular build. Her fur was mix of light tan with tawny highlights. She had short hair with selcouth spot and stripes, with matching black stripes above her hazel eyes and two white spots behind her ears. She also had spots and stripes on her arms and legs. Her outfit was designed for comfort and style. She wore black stockings with a dagger attached to her left leg, grey and pink battle skirt with a red jewel belt, elbow length black gloves/sleeves with grey and pink gloves. The gloves had sharp claws on the end. Her high collar shirt with pink trim exposed her midriff and lastly she wore a jewel earring in her right ear. "Panthera, are you bothering Commander Leo again? He's got enough on his mind already. Maybe if you let me show him what I rediscovered, then."

"Ocelata, little sister, now is not the time for a rousing song or dance. We have important business to discuss. Not to mention it is Lord to Be Leo, not commander. I thought we were trying to get out the habit of using ranks for addresses."

"Its okay, Panthera really, she can call me what feels most comfortable. Hey, why don't the three of us take a short walk and you can both refresh my mind about what's happening. It's tough when your about to become the first Lord of the Thundercats, and try to create a peaceful alliance with the rest of the animal tribes. Besides, how long has it been since I enjoyed two lovely ladies company?"

"Awhile commander, I mean Lord to be Leo. Come on, I want to show you how much progress we've made," Ocelata said, with a small smile. Exiting the tent, Lion-O was surprised to see the construction of new Thundera going on, but it wasn't exactly the same. They were building their city, which would one day be the ruins, he played in! As he walked and listened to the sisters he saw animal tribes working together. It was incredible to think how much progress they had made, in such a short time and with limited technological assistance.

"New Thundera will be great; I can't wait until we're completely done with the city. Now remember Leo, you need to be ready to answer the tribe's questions. I still think it's a good idea that if another tribe finds the stones, they should decide what to do with it. Considering the history of the Stones it only seems fair. Now we should be going over more cultural protocols and land/water distribution. Most of the animal tribes have found places to settle, but the natives need assurance that the tribes won't overtax their resources or cause major disputes. Also, another reminder to our people about sharing scavenged tech could help us in the long run. Leo, are you paying attention to me at all?" Panthera demanded, noticing Lion-O eyes wondering about, taking in all the different sites going on. "LEO!"

"What? Sorry, just let my mind wonder for a second. It's amazing how friendships can come about. To think a few months ago we thought that Mumm-Ra would rule over us forever and now were free to start anew. No matter what happens at this conference I know that our future will be bright," Lion-O responded, gazing over partially constructed city. It was both magnificent and sad to see all the animal tribes getting ready for the conference and knowing that hundreds of years from now they wouldn't be friends or even allies. That had to change.

Lion-O started to head to the quad to speak with some of the animals, when Ocelata, who had been carefully observing the couple from behind, leapt pass into a shaded alleyway; pinning a would be attacker to the ground. The lithe cat was shoved off towards the side of a building, which she managed to land on safely. She let out a laugh and called out in a teasing manner, "Got to do better then that Itachi! Vulgaria, I know you're nearby, come out and play!" Ocelata climbed to the top of the structure somersaulting under the outstretched talons of a female vulture. The two females were soon dancing and singing with a male white weasel having a good old time.

"What just happened? How did she know that weasel was there and what is she doing now with my would-be attacker?"

"Honestly, I told her to stop playing around. I know she loves to sing and dance, it's the only child like thing she's allowed, but right now she should be using her talents to help set up a defensive perimeter, not reclaim lost arts. Forgive her Leo; you know she doesn't usually act so irresponsible."

"Its okay it really looks like fun. Maybe we should join her?"

"Yeah, come join us! Let's see how graceful a big cat is on his paws!"

"Your sister is a bit of killjoy isn't she Ocelata?"

"What can I say; we small cats are the ones with the talents and brains? Most big cats don't know how to relax," Ocelata teased. The three friends urged Lion-O and Panthera to join them, which they did reluctantly. Panthera was berating her sister and Lion-O moved in to separate the two when he tripped on some loose foundation and fell on his face hard.

Lion-O's eyes snapped open and he stood up so fast he startled Snarf, who had been sleeping on top of him. He quickly looked over the camp noticing everyone was asleep, except Tygra who was trading places with Cheetara. Lion-O felt warmth coming from the Claw Shield and noticed the Spirit Stone twinkling. "Was that a vision of the past communicated through you? Were you trying to tell me something? What secrets are you hiding?"

"Lion-O, are you awake," a sleepy voice said. The Lord turned and saw a shivering WilyKit, clutching a blanket and rubbing her eyes. "I had a bad dream. I was all alone and lost. Can I, sniff, sleep with you tonight? Please?"

"Sure, come here. I'll hum you a lullaby my mom use to sing me when I was a kitten," Lion-O said, cradling the little girl in his lap. He started humming a lullaby about butterflies and flowers. Soon both of them were fast asleep. Well WilyKit, no Ocelata, was merely pretending. She gazed up at the young lord and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well my Lion-O. Soon I'll show you more visions of the past. You'll come to love me and if these cats pass my test of truth. Hopefully they won't betray me like _Panthera_ did. For anyone who betrays me will die!" she hissed before surrendering to WilyKit's body need for sleep.


	4. Confrontations

The rest of the trip to the last known whereabouts for the Weasel Tribe, was full of bumps and bruises as the little family started to develop new skills. Panthro, found out he didn't mind the youngest members of their family as much as before. He actually enjoyed mentoring the two cats. WilyKat seem to have a knack for building mechanical devices. His sister was very good with computers; with almost an instinctive know how to fix any glitch that came up. Panthro was even more tolerant around Snarf, and the trio was busy teaching him how to be kinder, gentler, and more cunning.

Cheetara and Tygra had grown closer; he was even helping her as she slowly translated the tablet and double checking the Berbils historical records. She had managed to translate one more line of the elephant tablet. As Tygra and Lion-O were waiting for her translation, Panthro yelled down they would be approaching the Weasels last known location in about two hours. Both brothers agreed that they needed to avoid a cultural incident if they wanted to ask questions about the Body Stone.

"I've been reading tablet and comparing it to Berbils' texts. WilyKit's been a big help, she certainly loves to read. I wasn't able to translate the more deteriorated portions, but there were two words that I managed to translate; truth and family."

"That's it? That could mean a dozen different things. Anet told us that the tablet would help us understand the powers of the Spirit Stone. Even open the doorway to understanding how all the Stones of Power are connected, and what we need to do in order to beat Mumm-Ra once and for all. Truth and family is not much to go on Cheetara."

"I know its not, but I'm doing the best I can. When I was reading some of the history on the Body Stone, I recalled how during my time as a cleric, the Eye of Thundera, would react to strong emotional stimuli. When we were in the Forest of Magi Ore, that same emotional stimuli helped the Woodforagers work their magic against Vultair. If harmony is the key to getting the Eye of Thundera to work, then truth might be the catalyst to unlocking the full potential of the Spirit Stone."

"What do you think little brother? You're the one the Stones bonded to. Is there any truth to Cheetara's words?"

"Robobear Benjiro told me, that I needed to see the truth that is hidden in order to let the wisdom of the past speak clearly. For few seconds in the Robobear village I thought I connected with that idea. So I do believe the Spirit Stone's gift might be to allow its user to see the truth inside all things, however I haven't mastered my emotions yet. Robobear Benjiro warned that strong negative emotions could have devastating consequences when in close proximity to a Stone of Power."

"Their own experience with the Body Stone showed them that. So we're still no closer to unlocking its full potential and we know that the Lizard Army is tracking our every movement. You better master your emotions and how to see the hidden truth fast or we might lose more then someone's arms next time."

"I promise that's not going to happen. Cheetara keep working on understanding the past, if you have to, I want you to try and get the Book of Omens to open for you. I sense strongly the past is the key to preserving our present and saving our future. Tygra, go relieve Panthro; he needs to take a break and make sure his arms aren't locking up. Tell the kids I want them to run an inventory of our supplies and that I'll train some with them later. Wake up Snarf from wherever he is and give him something to do. I'm going to work more on understanding the Spirit Stone's power. Let me know when we get to Weasel territory," Lion-O commanded, he was about to leave to find a quiet place to rest when, his brother's words cut him deeply.

"Are you sure you should be working on discovering the truth when you can't report a vision of destruction? I've noticed that you seem different these past few days. Not getting anymore visions are you?"

"Tygra please, I'm sure if something important was happening Lion-O would be the first to tell us."

"The only weird thing that is happening Tygra, is that you still don't trust me. I swore I would avenge our Father and save Third Earth, and that's what I'm going to do. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find a quiet place to think."

"Hey Lion-O, guess what? Panthro taught us what all the buttons on the tank do! I'm not going to accidentally blow up anyone ever again!"

"Yeah, and with the new navigation computer, maybe those metal workers in the Weasel Village can help us find El Dara! Wouldn't that be so much fun?"

"Meow ow! Meow!"

"Yeah, even Snarf thinks it would be a fun adventure!"

"I thought you two had given up searching for treasures. After all, what would the Thundercats be without the two most cunning member of our little family? I'd miss you two."

"Don't be like that Lion-O, were not going to take off on our own. At least not until we finish helping you stop Mumm-Ra from enslaving the entire planet," WilyKat assured him quickly.

"Thundercats to the end! No one said we couldn't find treasures after we save the world right? I mean don't we need money to rebuild our home?" WilyKit questioned. Snarf meowed in agreement and started rubbing against her, so she started to pet him much to his bliss. "Besides, I think Snarf would miss us playing with him. He's such a good playmate."

Lion-O smiled remembering all the good times he had growing up with Snarf. It seemed Snarf had taken about himself to be the nursemaid for the two little ones, they needed it the most right now, and he had to respect that. "That he is, I need to find a place to mediate, yes WilyKit, I'm going to meditate. I think I'm close to understanding how to use the Spirit Stone on my own. So would you two mind going down into the habitation space for a little while? I'm sure Cheetara would be happy to teach you something new after you're finished with inventory."

The two kittens smiled and bounded on all fours with Snarf into the habituation space, nearly knocking over Panthro and Tygra as they switched places. Hiding a laugh he climbed into the cycle for some peace and quiet. He removed the gauntlet and took a good look at the Spirit Stone. He was still unsure if the Stone or something inside, was giving him those dreams at night.

Over the last week he hadn't received as in depths dreams, like the first one. Instead, he got snippets of different events in the past, in no chronological order. The snippets included; a training session on Mumm-Ra's ship with him, Lord Tygrus, and few cadets, was the word? A few snippets showed the animals working together after the crash and Panthera creative ideas, along with Ocelata's resourcefulness, solving problems for the traveling vanguards. The last snippet had been him as Leo, listening to the girls argue about the benefits of being a big cat vs. small cat. He chuckled at that memory, because it reminded him of a lesson that Jaga had taught him long ago.

_An eight year old Lion-O, was sitting alone in a classroom. His older brother was getting advance swords training with Father. It wasn't fair! Just because he wandered off to the slums to learn more about technology, he was stuck getting remedial lessons on the history of his people. Not even having Jaga as teacher could make this a more enjoyable experience. _

"_This is boring Jaga! Why can't I learn something fun?"_

"_My Prince, learning about the different abilities of your people, is fun. It's also essential if you're going to lead them into battle, knowing what they can and can't do. We all may be cats, serving under your father, King Claudius, great leadership, but even he can't protect all of us without acknowledging the benefits of both the big and the small cats talents that reside in New Thundera." _

"_Big? Small? Abilities? Jaga, I'm not sure I understand what you mean. I thought we all were cats aren't we? Don't we all have the same traits?" little Lion-O asked, his boredom forgotten. _

_Jaga smiled and ruffled his hair, giving him a gentle smile. "A common misconception, we are all part of the same family, but our species are quite different. Each species has evolved over time, developing unique powers or talents that serve us, as a whole family, keeping New Thundera protected. Big cats such as; lions, tigers, cheetahs, even panthers/leopards and sabertooths, rely much more on power to survive."_

"_Yeah Lions, like me and Father, are super brave and great fighters. Tigers like Tygra can be very stealthy, and I've heard that cheetahs are super fast! Father told me that two soldiers, Commanders Panthro and Grune, are strong and resilient to injury. According to some of the old library books, some panthers/leopards can do shadowport. What's that?"_

"_The ability is to jump from shadow to shadow; cats with this skill can literally be in many different places at once in seconds. Usually only females inherit this ability. Now tell me, with these powerful abilities do you think that they are unbeatable? That nothing can hurt them or they don't need help from others?"_

"_Um, I'm not sure, I mean, Father always leads by power and might. Isn't that the right way? What could small cats do, that big cats couldn't?" _

"_Power can only take you so far in life young Prince. One needs great skill and wisdom, to temper that power and act in honorable manner. For example, I'm a descendent of the jaguarondi, I have worked to increase my speed, but my true skills lie in my patience and wisdom. Lynxes and bobcats have great senses, and others such as margays and ocelots have great adaptability and enhanced climbing abilities. Wildcats are exceptionally cunning and love playing tricks."_

"_Whoa, do all cats in the same species have the same powers? Are there any other skills or talents that you don't know about? What happens if cats belonging to different species have kids?" _

"_Such curious questions, it's refreshing. I don't have all the answers Lion-O. Much has been lost over the years, talents such as psychic abilities, purring and growling, there are even dark rumors of former abilities, but we must continue on. I do know from experience that hybrid children usually favor on parent over the other and no, not all cats in the same species have the same power. As your grow Lion-O remember this; you must search for the truth inside each cat if you are to bring out their potential."_

"_I promise Jaga! I won't forget what you said!" _

As the memory ended, Lion-O noticed the Spirit Stone glitter and sparking, as if filled with energy from his memory. "So, I was right. You do respond to different emotional stimuli, our emotions are tied to our spiritual nature. If I can learn to balance my emotions and understand your hidden truth, then maybe I'll finally be able to use your power on command. I want to try something. Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight! Show me the truth of the Spirit Stone!"

The Sword of Omens transformed and his eyes glowed. He saw the Stone before him and slowly he started going deeper. The Stone's first layer was starting to shed when a beam of spirit energy knocked him back into his seat. "Whiskers! I guess I shouldn't be to surprise. It's not going to be that easy to master these Stones of Power. I hope that mastering the Body Stone won't be this difficult."

Just then the tank came under attack! Lion-O crawled out of the cycle and dove into the cockpit, narrowly avoiding being speared to death by a super sharp spear. Razor sharp boomerangs scratched the metal and the tires took a beating from metal spikes in the ground. "Panthro! Who's attacking us?"

"I don't know, but no one messes with my baby! Hold on I'm going to try something. Let's see how they like this!" Panthro shouted, pressing a button. A special cannon popped out of the side firing sticky goo bombs into the forest. Dark shadows, most likely the attackers, dodged out of the way. A piercing whistle was heard as two flails embedded themselves into the back of the tank, jerking it to a stop. Cheetara used her staff's special powers to free the tank while Tygra fired his weapon hitting a tree branch causing it to crash to the ground startling the attackers into the open. What they saw shocked them.

"Oh my, stop fighting! Panthro turn the tank off! We found the Weasels!" Tygra shouted. Panthro obliged him shutting the tank down. The Thundercats disembarked and slowly approached the group of weasels, hunters by the look of things, and started to apologize only to have sparking, metal tips at their throats.

"What do we have here? Thundercats in our territory? How dare you break our treaty and spoil our sacred hunt? Have you no respect for anyone, but your own putrid kind? You call us scavengers and beasts; well it appears you're the ones with no manners," a white stout with a black stripe on his forehead snarled. He reached into his tunic pulling out something that resembled a bomb. "We should kill them here and now!"

"Yeah! Destroy! Tan their hides!"

"Silence! We shall do no such thing Wesley! Has your desire for the hunt, caused you to lose all common sense? Even trespassers are allowed to speak before they are sentenced for their crimes! I am Stoutland; Head Hunter and part of the Weasel Council, whom do I address and what reason do you have for breaking the treaty?"

"I am Lion-O Lord of the Thundercats, these are my people and all that remain of our once great empire. I wasn't aware of any treaty between our people and if I broke it then I apologized. We came here, because our friends the Robobear Berbils told us that you might have something were searching for. A stone of great power that could help us fight our enemy Mumm-Ra. Do you," before Lion-O could continue he noticed how agitated everyone had became when they heard the name. Several of the hunters nearly dropped their spears and they started chattering all at once.

"How dare you speak the Dark Ones name out loud? Do you wish to bring about disaster and misfortune onto all of us? After all he's done to us in the past you risk our future? Stupid cats you know nothing of respect!" Wesley snapped. He looked ready to spear Lion-O to death when Stoutland stopped him.

"You cats may be brave enough to speak of the Dark One openly, but our kind is not. You have put us in a difficult position young lord. The treaty between our people was signed nearly two and half centuries ago after dispute over our territory and sacred grounds. You cats seceded to us, our sacred hunting grounds and some additional territory to us, in exchange for ownership of two of our treasure grounds. The treaty states that Cats must send a formal invite to enter our lands just as we would if we want to enter Thundera's territory. Instead, you come here unannounced and interrupted our Rite of Passage for our young hunters. It only because you speak of old friends, friends we haven't heard from in sixty years, that we don't attack right out."

"We didn't mean to interfere with your hunt or break the treaty. I can recall studying much our empires history and I assure you if the treaty was mentioned, that I would have seen it. Perhaps it was misplaced, but that's no excuse for our actions. What can we do to make up for our rudeness?" Tygra voiced to the group.

"We have urgent business to discuss with your council about the Body Stone and the Dark One. The Robobear Berbils promised you would help us," Cheetara mentioned kindly.

"Why should we honor a promise we didn't make?" someone asked randomly.

"Oh for the love of Thundera, we apologized! What more could we do to get you guys to lower your weapons and show us to your village? We've got a lot of supplies in my baby we'd be willing to trade. Heck, I'd even battle some of your hunters to give them something to do."

"Panthro, that's not helping!"

While all this was happening the kittens had been hiding behind the adults with Snarf. WilyKat was ready to defend his sister from harm when she started clutching her head. "What's wrong sis? You got a headache?"

"I don't know; it's as if something is stirring in my head, giving me an idea. I know what to do!" WilyKit left the safety of the group bursting past the adults who made a grab for her. She hissed and narrowed her eyes, pulling out her flute out; she played a new tune, one that was playful and serious.

Wesley seemed to react to her sound, dropping his spear and making similar sounds. The two of them circled each other making false slashes at each other. Suddenly their mock battle become real as WilyKit darted in biting Wesley's neck drawing blood. He screamed shoving her down with his unpadded feat clawing at her, but she used her tail to tickle him. The boy fell off her and she went for his tail, pulling him by it until she tied him to a tree. She got ready to claw him when she spotted something behind him. Ignoring Wesley she bounced off him playing the loudest tune she could on her flute. Something in front of her fell over dead, carrying it in her teeth she dropped a small lagomorph at Wesley's feet, panting. "According to the ancient ways, I proved myself to you my age mate. I am a capable of not only defending my territory, but providing for my clan. I seek permission to enter your dens and speak with your council for the wisdom to continue providing."

"Well, cough, at least one of you knows how to respect our ways. Your honorable actions have made up for interfering in our Rite of Passage Hunt. I accept your offer. Stoutland, permission to allow what is your name?"

"WilyKit, sister of WilyKat, daughter WilyFelina."

"Thank you, WilyKit and her family to our dens?"

"Yes. Come with us Thundercats, I believe we have much to discuss. I shall negotiate on your behalf of your people with the rest of the Council. I can't guarantee that you will learn what you want, but I promise you will learn what you _need_."

"Thank you Stoutland, we are honored. Let's move out Thundercats. Cheetara, can you check WilyKit for injuries?"

"Sure, come here little one. What you did was foolish, but brave. How did you know that would work?"

"I don't know it just came to me."

A while later the Thundertank made it to the Weasel Village, a place consisting of several underground dens hidden under tall trees and scruffy vegetation with lots of natural earth. With above ground training grounds, guard posts, ect dotting the perimeter. The kids' eyes were wide in delight watching treasure's being brought to jewelers and metallurgists creating weapons and small tech. Older females were singing songs to little ones. The Thundertank caused a bit of stir, but Stoutland assured them it was okay.

"Your village is amazing! Have you guys ever heard of El Dara? We've been searching for a map to get there for ages!" WilyKat asked.

"I have heard tales of the legendary El Dara. Our treasure seekers have searched generations for it. If you like, you can talk with them. It will probably be a bit before the Council comes to a decision about your request," a brown furred weasel replied.

"Everyone seems very happy and active. You guys having a celebration or something?" Panthro wanted to know.

"We return victorious from our hunt with enough food and new men for our kind. What more reason is there to celebrate?" responded a yellow furred weasel.

"Please feel free to share in our bounty. I will go speak to the Council about getting an audience to discuss your requests. You may either sleep in your tank or join us in the dens. My grandson Wesley will be serving as your host and guide while I'm away. If you have any questions please ask him."

"Thank you, we promise to respect your ways and no matter what is decided, we'll respect your wishes," Lion-O told him. He was hopeful that the Council would answer his questions about the Body Stone, as well what they knew about Mumm-Ra or if they would be interested in forming an alliance to stop him and his army. "Wesley, a tour of your village would be welcomed. I like to show you that Cats aren't as rude as you may think."

"Very well, but I hope that you behave yourselves. And remember; don't speak the name of the Dark One out loud unless you want to be struck down where you stand!"

"Geez, you Weasels sure are fierce and dangerous. I don't understand how one little name can cause such a fearful reaction," Panthro commented as the tour began. They were being showed the trading post that sold and traded items with other nearby villages. The wolverine shop owner gave the old panther a look of bemusement and a bit of anger.

"We are not "afraid" of the Dark One, to say his name would to give him respect in our culture. Names have power and long ago when our ancestors suffered loss of land, famine, and life, attributed to the Dark Ones power. We refuse to give him the satisfaction of knowing his power harmed us. I'm Logan; my family has run this trading post for generations. You say you have spoken recently with the Robobear Berbils? How are they? The old trading routes with them have been blocked for so long we wonder if we'll ever trade with them again."

"They are as well as can be, still sad about past events, but they are eager to once again open trade. Perhaps you should send more messengers to reestablish them," Cheetara suggested.

"Perhaps we will, please feel free to trade in both stories and physical goods. It's our way."

"This place is certainly different," Tygra commented. The rest of the tour was interesting. They were much apprehension, but in the end the cats made a lot of friends and learned more about how the Weasels work as community to survive. Later that night they got word the council would hear their requests.

The next day, Cheetara and Tygra accompanied Lion-O, as he made his request. Panthro had gotten into a minor argument with the Hunters that ended in a drinking game so he was sleeping off his hangover. The kits were hanging with Wesley and his friends, learning new fighting techniques and sharing songs and stories.

"Hey Tygra, how did you get that cut on your arm?" Lion-O asked, right before they were presented before the Council. "I don't recall seeing you hurt after our training session last night."

"I was supervising the kits training with their new friends and WilyKit accidentally slashed me. We should stop underestimating her. She can be vicious!"

"Aren't you exaggerating just a bit? I find her to be a happy, playful kit, who loves reading. It was so cute last night; she was scanning the Berbils library to find stuff on El Dara for her brother. Does that sound vicious to you?"

"We can talk about the kits later. Right now its time to meet the Council," Lion-O reminded them. They entered the Underground Set where the Heads of the different guilds were assembled. Stoutland had just finished explaining the reason for the audience and gestured for Lion-O, to speak.

"Thank you for seeing us, I know that in the past you have been treated unfairly and impart we are to blame for not listening to your wants and needs. I humbly ask for your assistance. The one you know as the Dark One has returned and has an army of Lizards and advance tech, along with Dark Magic, at his disposal. He has already destroyed Thundera and seeks to control the Stones of Power. The Book of Omens has shown me that the animals must unite again if we are to beat him, only by working as one can we unlock the full potential of the Stones of Power and defeat him once and for all. I have already been chosen by two Stones and I hope to be accepted by the Body Stone you are rumored to possess. Please, assist us and we can build a better future between our people."

"You were right Stoutland; this one and the young girl, are very different Cats. They act like their long ago ancestors before the Great Divide that split apart the Animal Union," A red ferret named Fredrick, who was in charge of cultural affairs, remarked.

"The Great Divide? Is that what you call the Great Wars that lead to Thundercats becoming the greatest power and protectors of peace on Third Earth?" Tygra inquired.

"Is that what the Cats teach their youngsters? It's no wonder the facts of truth have distort so badly. What one sees as war others see a cataclysmic event of epic sorrow that led to the end of a unity. I pity you son, for you only have half the story."

"And what of you cleric, do you have anything to add? Once you were charged with protecting not only the Crown and its heirs, but the culture and history of you people, should such an event of the Dark One's return occur. What did you manage to save?" Stoutland's mate, Mink, a beautiful brown furred weasel commented kindly. She was the village historian and keeper of tales, a very important job.

"Not nearly enough, so much was lost that could have been saved. Since we started this quest I have been creating a library to record events, so future generations can learn what has been lost. I hope that you can help me."

"This Council was hesitant to assist you, but our scouts report that armies of Lizards are marching closer to us. As much as we love eating fresh lizards we know better then to confront them with their tech. We will aid you, but you should know the Body Stone is not with us."

"The Stone's been moved again? Do the Vultures have it?"

"It is their turn to watch over it for the next fifty years, but they might have placed it in safe keeping. However, the Stone shouldn't be your first concern."

"Not our concern? Forgive us; both those stones are the only relics that can stop the Dark One from taking over the world and enslaving everyone! What could be more important then that?"

"Tygra! Enough!"

"You said it yourselves; the animals must unite in order to beat the Dark One. In order to do that, you must unlearn the falsehoods you've been taught and see truth with unbiased facts, so your history doesn't repeat itself. We Weasels don't have history going back to first Union, but we can tell you a bit about recent history and how to gain help from the animals. Once we are satisfied you will be allowed to leave with the tools necessary to speak with the Vultures. Come with me."

Much later Mink was giving a history lesson to all the cats in their vast library. Young and old weasels sat down to listen to story time as Mink shared what she knew to the Thundercats. "Are you aware we are not native to this world? That the humanoids scattered across the lands took us in and showed us how to survive after the Dark One's curse brought us here?"

"Yeah, Lion-O told us about that. Do you know where we come from originally or the origins of the Stones of Power?" Panthro asked.

"The answers to those questions have been lost to us, what was known is that that after great hardships and personal loss, a union based on friendship, respect, and cross cultural awareness was formed. The Union was the greatest kingdom based on equality and fairness no matter the species. Even the humanoids became incorporated into this Union as everyone worked to better understand this planet, to make it home."

"It was a Golden Age of progress; in science, art, literature. New traditions and relationships developed. Diseases were cured and the Stones of Power, though scattered to the winds, blessed us in spirit, body, mind, and heart. The Thundercats were key in working to maintain peace and atone for actions rumored to have been done by their ancestors. At last, after fifty years of greatness, the Great Divide occurred, what your people refer to as the Great Wars."

"What happened? What cause the Union to fall and lead to the animals fighting each other?" WilyKit demanded aggressively. She seemed very anxious for the truth and it worried her brother. WilyKit was acting very weird.

"All records pertaining to the exact cause of the Great Divide have been lost or destroyed. No one is certain anymore, but it is believed that that Dark One, though slumbering away in the desert, used dark magic turn ancient strives into modern warfare that lasted for about ten years. The devastation left behind, crippled the animal societies, forced humanoids to absorb the dark magic, and took away hundreds of years of progress, regressing most of us into what we are today, mere tinkers with technology and fledgling mages instead of masters. From that point on most animals had nothing to do with one another and trade became near impossible. It is said that shame of what happened is what drove the Thundercats pride inwards; forcing them to forget technology and promises of equality. That is the history my people and our friends know. It may not be the facts as you have heard them, but this is the truth that most accept. Now Lord Lion-O, do you understand the difficulty you'll face in recreating a union after centuries of betrayal and mistrust?"

"Yes, but I'm up for the challenge. I swear by the Eye of Thundera I won't give up."

"Good, you may read any volume you chose. It would be best if you familiarized yourself with the wide world before talking to the Vultures about the Body Stone. I wish you luck Lord of the Thundercats."

Several hours later the Thundercats had settle in for the night. Stoutland had offered them a chance to stay in his den, so they were bunking with him. Cheetara and Mina had long discussion about the different histories, trying to recreate an accurate history for future generations. Tygra and Panthro were talking about having a sparring match against Stoutland in the coming days. The kids had already fallen asleep in Wesley's room, tuckered out by the day's events. Lion-O along with Snarf decided to go to sleep early; he was in no mood to continue arguing about his choices with his brother. Besides, he was hoping for more dream visions.

"I know I should tell them about the dreams Snarf, but all I can hear is Tygra lecturing me about how unfit I am to be king. I want to solve this mystery myself, and then I promise to tell them about what I've been doing with the Spirit Stone. Good night Snarf."

"Meow ow!"

Unlike previous snippets, Lion-O found himself once again in Leo's body. He watched as Panthera had a heated discussion with some cats. He also noticed a couple other animals such as; dogs, lizards even some sharks near a water source, were arguing. He moved closer to help, when he heard Panthera let out a frustrated growl. "ENOUGH! You are all acting like mindless beasts instead of the noble beings! We are just days away from sitting down with the natives to chart out an equal future for all of us. I know that tempers are high right now, put we must remain calm and collect. If this conference fails, than maybe we should have remained as servants to Mumm-Ra!"

"What about the younger generations? They are already starting to act out. Some follow the old ways and others are forming new traditions without considering our culture. You can't tell us that isn't a problem considering your sister…" one shark started to tell her, when she interrupted him.

"I will deal with my sister I promise you that. Please, just go talk with the youngsters. Make them aware their voices will be heard. Right now we need to finish preparing for the arrival of the humanoids tomorrow. Now go!" The group dispersed and Panthera shadowported over to Lion-O looking extremely tired. "I wish you hadn't seen that."

"What was that all about? I thought the animals are all in agreement to work together for a brighter future?"

"Yes, they are, its just that nearly seven months is not enough time to erase three or four generations of mistrust and hatred. The older generations are trying to promote species first, friends second. It's not easy dealing with all the hurt feelings and propaganda."

"I bet, still we've made a lot of progress. This planet's natives are opening dialog with us, giving us a chance to avoid bloodshed. The cooperation of the animals has helped us survive so far and I believe will help us prosper. So why were they talking about Ocelata in such a negative way?"

"Ocelata! That girl drives me insane sometimes. If I hadn't promised our parents, Shadow and Argent, on their deathbeds I would protect her from harm; I most likely use my whip to get her to fall back in line. Just because she has trouble connecting with other Cats isn't an excuse for stirring up trouble by acting more like a Weasel or Vulture."

"Perhaps she believes by acting like them, she can understand their cultures better. Even help you out with the negotiations so that there's no misunderstanding. I've seen her sharing dances and songs with the different animals. They seem to love her,"

"For now the younger generations do, but she really needs to stop kidding herself. Leo, for all her good intentions, right now words and actions will work better then playing around trying to recreate a world none in living memory have seen. Sometimes I wish our parents hadn't coddled her with stories of generations past. Maybe then she wouldn't be acting out now. I miss them," Panthera confessed, showing Lion-O a picture of two small cubs standing at attention, next to a male ocelot and female leopard. Both adults had glowing eyes, which puzzled him.

"How did they die?"

"You don't remember? Well it was long ago and we were just about to graduate. Mumm-Ra had sent them out with his slaves to procure the Spirit Stone. They had psychic talents that helped them locate the Stone and break down its defenses. They managed to procure it and bring it back to the ship, but later lost their minds and were euthanized. Mumm-Ra believed that the latent abilities existed in our blood and he would have bred them into future soldiers once we became of age. That filthy mummy is responsible for a lot of heartbreak. I have to go talk with some of the Cats about your suggestion for forming a group of clerics dedicated to protecting the future Lord and our culture. Do you think you could find Ocelata and reprimand her for her behavior? I promise to make it worth your wild," Panthera said, kissing him on the lips long and hard.

"When you put it like that how can I refuse my love? I'll see you at dinner. Make sure you make room for desert," Lion-O teased. He started searching for signs for the teen girl. After talking with Itachi and Vulgaria, he found the girl sitting on the bank of a lake watching the sharks swim. "Ocelata? I need to speak with you."

"Can't it wait a few minutes commander, I mean, Lord to be Leo? I was just trying to soak up the sun before it went down."

"You like the sun huh?"

"Can you blame me? After all that time in the dark of space, the sun rising is my favorite thing to watch. The sunlight is a promise of a new day and new adventures to seek out. It's only because it's harder to adventure in the rain that I dislike it."

"Many cats dislike rain. You're not alone in that aspect."

"But I'm alone when it comes to trying to revive Animala by hanging out with animals I respect, instead of cats that treat me as if I'm still a traitor when I've done nothing wrong."

"Animala? What's that?"

"Have you forgotten the tales our parents would speak to us as newborn kittens before Mumm-Ra separated us and forced us into training? Leo, we are third and forth generations of animal species who were kidnapped off our home planet and forced to serve the monster responsible for our loss. At least that's the stories."

"Yeah, Mumm-Ra as powerful as he was, still needed us to find what he termed war stones. Stones that I'm starting to recall must have come from Animala," Lion-O whispered in surprise. All at once Leo's memories pertaining to the Stones came to him. According to legend; ancient priests from different animal tribes had created the Stones to protect the peace and harmony of Animala, but Mumm-Ra had stolen the sacred metals forging them into the Sword of Plunder, determined to use the Stones power to make him all powerful. The Priest had scattered the Stones of Power across the cosmos, warning him that only a being of pure heart, mind, soul and body could harness their powers and use them. He told them he was pure evil so he could use them before obliterating them. He then used dark magic to enslave the animals, making the Cats his soldiers, because of their minor resistance impressed him, before using tech to search out the Stones. Lion-O started gasping for air sinking to his knees. "Great Thundera, I never thought that was our hidden pasts."

"Leo! Are you okay? I didn't mean to cause a panic attack! Please be okay!"

"I'm fine Ocelata. I understand why all the animals are so concerned about losing their history. We need to work hard to hold onto the vestiges of the past before they slip away. With Mumm-Ra controlling every aspect of our lives we lost ourselves."

"He forced the animals to breed, and punished us for trying to hold onto his traditions. He kept us turned against one another in fear for our lives. I know Panthera fears I'm stirring up trouble by hanging out with the other youngsters, but it's only because of the bad blood between me and the other cats. It's not my fault I was such a good soldier that I survived training while their siblings died, nor was it my fault that Panthera didn't tell me about the rebellion until after it was underway. She didn't trust me." Ocelata told him bitterly.

"I'm sure she was just trying to protect you."

"Hah, she's never really cared about me. Always believing that I would outshine her in someway or jealous I got to spend more time with our parents then she did."

"I don't know if that's true or not, but I want you to at least make an effort to be friends with the other Cats. You can still work with the other youngsters to recreate our cultures, but listen to the elders. In a few days time the conference will be held and I want you there. Your ideas could help negotiations greatly."

"Really? Thanks Lord to Be Leo! I won't let you down!" she said, impulsively kissing him on the cheek. The dream faded as Lion-O continued to slumber. Ocelata looked down at his slumbering form, the urge to kiss him was strong, but she had a mission to do.

"That weasel Wesley will only be gone for a bit fetching that retched raw meat snack. I need to get access to library. Without knowledge of current events how do I plot my revenge?" She slipped out of the den and stealthily made her way to the library, climbing trees and using her night vision to avoid being spotted. Finally she darted inside and started reading through the tomes, copying to scrolls important facts on the animal tribes, details or legends about the Stones of Power, and lastly magical notes about reconstructing a body or even possessing one in daylight.

"Marvelous tales are indeed found in these tomes. I can subconsciously influence WilyKit and scan her memories, but in order to see if these cats should be sparred I need to be active in the daylight. I hope they are on their best behavior for their fates will be decided with in the next few days. In the meantime I think I should share my days as a cadet and then lieutenant in Mumm-Ra's army with my beloved. Only then will he truly understand the betrayals I've felt!"


	5. Surprises

_This chapter holds special meaning to me. I hope that by posting this today I chase away the bad times._

Three days had passed since the Thundercats arrival in the Weasel village. The Weasels were still uneasy about having the Cats around, especially near their treasure huts. WilyKat kept bugging the old treasure hunters if they knew anything about El Dara. Most of the old timers obliged the youngster with stories they heard of the fabled city, but none of them had ever actually been there. One of the old timers, a famous treasure hunter named, Raja, took a shine to the youngster.

"So, you want to be a treasure hunter do you? Tell me young Cat, why do you want to seek out the riches of the world? Is it for your own fortune or the fortune of others?" Raja asked as he cleaned his spelunking tools. He examined one of his picks and then started work on a special min scope.

"For our people, but mostly my sister, our dad passed when we were newborns so it was just our mom and us for a long time. Then she died and I started taking care of both of us! I found out about El Dara by looking through some old records. If I could find the city then I know my sister and I would be okay!"

"Treasures may make life easier young WilyKat, but heed this warning. Treasures won't give you what you need to truly be alive. Most of the treasures we find are used to help improve our lives here or worn as decorations to show affection to others. If you find El Dara make sure you take the right treasure home with you."

"I will Raja, you can count on that!"

"Tell me boy, where is your sister? Wesley mentioned how much she loved treasures when he brought her over here yesterday. I must admit she's quite a spunky little kit."

"She is, but she's been acting so strange lately. She's been helping Cheetara out a lot or reading in her spare time. She's also acting more aggressive, but at the same time gaga. She's always giving Lion-O weird looks."

"Gaga? Oh you mean she's going into musk. I can understand that Cats enter puberty at different ages, but it's perfectly normal. After all, girls mature faster then boys!"

"What are you? Are you saying my sister is turning into a teen? But we're only nine years old!"

"I did say it was a possibility, but who knows the truth. I wouldn't worry about it to much. Just give her a little time and space. You and your sister will work it out. Trust me."

Meanwhile, Mink was with Cheetara in the Thundertank, helping her finish compiling their new historical records and hopefully translate the rest of the Elephant's tablet on the Spirit Stone. "I appreciate your kindness in helping us recreate our records. So much of our history is lost or inaccessible in the Book of Omens. I'm hoping this new non biased records will yield clues about helping us control the Stones of Power and way to defeat Mumm-Ra, sorry I mean, the Dark One. I'm sorry for the slip up."

"It's alright, Cheetara, between us scholars; I understand the importance of being completely honest. If we distort the facts or omit a truth because no one asks the right question, then we can't call ourselves clerics," Mink replied. She looked over both the digital and textual archives smiling. "You've accomplished much in such a short time. Thanks to your hard work and the supplemental readings from your allies, you now know more about the Stones of Power history and their nature."

"Yes, I can't believe that Jaga never told me that the Eye of Thundera was in a sense alive, I mean I knew it had a consciousness of sorts to determine who could be a king, but to feed on the collective emotions of our people, to be its heart is weird to think about. Those same collective emotions have stored souls of past individuals within the Spirit Stone, enhancing its spiritual powers and granting great wisdom to the one who can wield its power. I fear though, that Lion-O is too impatient and brash to use it properly."

"Child, did you ever think that discovering the truth about you and his brother might be the cause of his recent actions? I know Stoutland's brothers were very upset when I chose him after spending so much time with all of them. All of you have so many great expectations for Lion-O. He's your King, the Savior of the World, the one who can avenge the death of Claudius and rebuild your culture. But he's also a seventeen year old kid who has more pressure then a mining shaft on top of him, trying to figure out the truth of who he is and what he wants. Give him time and he'll be okay."

"We may not have that much time Mink. Panthro went with your scouts to keep tabs on the Lizard Army. They're marching this way and not only do they have two new generals, a Monkion and Jackleman, they have new magical enhance tech. From the scouts reports the new generals are blood thirsty and dangerous men, who could be essential into bringing their species into the conflict between us and Mumm-Ra. If they find us here then…"

"Then will be prepared for any trouble. We Weasels are born and bred warriors, who know how to use the treasures of tellurian to protect what is ours. Whatever the Dark One attacks us with, we will strike back with ten times the force. The time for the animals to reunite and rebuild our Golden Age is upon us. I refuse to allow the monster that ruled over my ancestors to control us again!"

"That's good to know. Now, I could use your translating skills. I used the library scanner to upload the damaged parts of the Elephant tablet, hoping the Berbils texts could repair the damaged parts. The computer has reconstructed nearly fifty percent of the damage with the most likely match, but it still difficult for me to read some of the animal writings used on it. If you could help me…"

"Say no more. I'm always up for a challenge! Before you leave, you must share with me some of your tales as a cleric, so that I may add to my own scrolls. It's only fair after all."

Over the next hour Mink was busy showing Cheetara how to read Elephant, Weasel, Vulture and other dozens of languages. By working on the original tablet and the projection, the women were able to piece together first half of the damaged tablet. The story took place about seven months after the animals landed and seemed to be leading up a big conference that would create the Union, when a personal tragedy struck one of the chief negotiators. The personal tragedy seemed to spark an interest in the Spirit Stone, but for what reasons the two of them couldn't determine.

"The answers to the full powers of the Spirit Stone, possibly the catalyst to the Great Divide and the reasons the cat rewrote their history are here! I know it. If I could just figure out what these symbols meant I…"

"Cheetara! Cheetara! Help! Cheetara!" Cheetara spun around and saw a worried Snarf and upset WilyKat, bounding up the ramp. Behind them came Wesley and Stoutland, carrying an unconscious and convulsing WilyKit, who was muttering incoherently. "What happened? What's going on?"

"The young were having a picnic and WilyKit started singing a song when she clutched her head and sank to ground in pain. When the boys tried to help her she lashed out at them. By the time I got there she was in this state."

"We need to get a healer to look at her right now! Cheetara, where are Lion-O and Tygra?"

"Their having a sparring session at one of the practice fields not to far from here. I'll go get them, meanwhile Kat stay with your sister. Take some of our medical tomes and see if they help the Weasels treat her. I'll be back in a flash!"

Grunts and roars could be heard as the two brothers challenged one another in combat. Even without his laser pistols, Tygra was a formidable enemy with his bolo whip. He flicked the whip expertly wrapping the weighted end around the hilt of the Sword of Omens, trying to drag it down. Lion-O reacted by turning his sword flat and pulling it up and to the side loosening the bolo's weight. He charged forward letting loose an electric slash that nicked Tygra.

The older brother jumped to the side throwing a punch, which Lion-O blocked with a Spirit Shield. Tygra kept up the attack switching from fast punches to a low kicks, causing Lion-O to lose his balance. "Come on little brother, you have to do better then that if you want to beat Mumm-Ra."

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Tygra. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Lion-O snapped, going into a backwards somersault, just out of the reach of Tygra. He then decided to try a trick he saw Panthera do on Ocelata in one of his snippets. He held his sword at the ready and ran parallel to Tygra who was trying to outdistancing him. He watched as Tygra went invisible before he turned his back and slashed to the opposite side, catching a side stepping brother in the side sending rendering him visible and in pain. "What's the matter? Is being stealthy all you can do?"

"Cheap shot Lion-O! I'm going to make you eat those words!"

"Lion-O! Tygra!" Cheetara shouted running in between the boys. "Praise Thundera, I found you. Both of you need to come quick. Something is seriously wrong with WilyKit!"

The doors to the healing den burst open as the three adults barreled in. WilyKit was lying on a clean examination table ringed by different healing crystals. The poor little cat was shivering and muttering things, and randomly singing lines, but refusing to awaken. Sitting on a nearby chair, holding Snarf, was an anxious WilyKat. While the healers used the crystals to run tests on Kit, Mink was checking some facts in the tomes and then catechize the boy closely.

"What happened? What's wrong with WilyKit?" Lion-O demanded.

"Lion-O! You have to do something! Please, you have to help my sister!"

"Mink, what's going on? Have you been able to determine what caused her to faint like that?"

"According to the Healers, nothing is physically wrong with the child. She's a fit and healthy as any youngster her age should be. Eyewitness testimony states that her mind is sharp as ever. Despite living in poverty, these kits are in remarkably good condition. We questioned her brother Kat extensively. She's had no strange food, come into any strange contact with unknown foreign substances, she's been sleeping alright. The only conclusion is the healer, and I agree with this, is that something inside, perhaps spiritual has changed."

"Spiritual? Lion-O, did you experiment with the Spirit Stone on a kitten?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't do anything intentionally to harm anyone!"

"Yeah, just keep us in the dark as you struggle to figure out how to save us all,"

"That's enough!" Cheetara shouted slamming her staff down and tying the boys up in bark. "I don't know what has gotten into you both, but it needs to stop. Tygra, Lion-O is good, kind hearted leader who tries to make friends instead of letting old hatreds fester. Lion-O, Tygra is smart and loyal cat, whose knowledge you should take advantage of when you're stuck. Now both of you behave or so help me I'll bury you!"

The duo grumbled, but agreed to put to rest their rivalry. An ancient female polecat wearing jewels and a white and black cloak walked over to the concerned group. "You must be the Lord of the Thundercats, Lion-O. I've heard great things about you."

"Thank you Ms.?"

"I am Healer Steppea, and I think I know what's wrong with the child, but I need ask a few questions to be sure. Tell me, do your species have a history of psychic talents?"

"Psychic talents? That's as crazy as believing in technology! Well it was."

"Jaga mentioned in the past some cats had abilities that we haven't seen in generations. Physic powers seemed to be one of them, but they were lost as more generations pass. Why?"

"May I see the Spirit Stone for a second? Hmm, there's a bit residue on the Stone, probably from it being used. It's not normally harmful to individuals, but can act as a catalyst in kick starting latent powers. Hmm, young WilyKat; you and your sister are twins correct?"

"Yeah, but I'm older that's why I have to protect her!"

"Did either of you exhibit any sixth abilities growing up? Such as maybe knowing something bad was about to happen before it did? Unnatural luck or making someone do what you want with a gentle push?"

"Um, sort of. I mean we knew not to get into the shelters during the Lizard attack and we're always really good at finding things. Kit's always been able to use her flute to do strange things. Why?"

"You're also about nine or ten right? This just confirms my suspicions. Lord Lion-O, the girl is undergoing a forced puberty growth, most likely caused by accidental contact with the Spirit Stone's spiritual energy. The twins exhibit low level mental gifts, which in generations past would have been formidable mental powers; due to the nature of Third Earth and nurturing of the Cats, many abilities and talents have dwindled. In our case, Weasels of the past had their fur change color due to the weather, but not so much now."

"Wait a minute, my sis and I have psychic talents? Cool! That will make finding El Dara that much easier! Hey, why is she unconscious and in pain? Will that happen to me?"

"Wilykat, your sister's abilities were majorly stimulated by coming so close to spiritual energy. Its presences activated so much of your latent abilities that it overwhelmed her and she shut down to cope. Right now, the crystals are trying to get her energies realigned to normal, but in the meantime she'll be picking up any stray energies that come near her."

"Is there anything we can do help her? Maybe I could use the Spirit Stone to take away her pain. I caused this after all."

"Young man it was an accident, and though your heart's in the right place, there is nothing more you can do then let her body ride it out. Healer Steepea and her people will keep Kit comfortable. After she wakes she'll probably have to wear some protective gems for awhile until she can control her abilities on her own, but otherwise she's fine. The best thing to do now is take precautions so WilyKat doesn't end up like that and prepare for your meeting with the Vultures," Mink advised.

"Then we'll take shifts standing by Kit's side, letting her know were there for her. Tygra, get in touch with Panthro, alert him to the situation and see if he can lure Mumm-Ra's army away. Cheetara talk with the healers and learn more about what we can expect when Kit wakes up. Wilykat, I need to you go with some these healers so we make sure this doesn't happen to you. Snarf will stay with your sister."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to learn more the Vultures so we're better prepared to meet them. I promise I'll be back to check on your sister soon. She won't be alone," He reassured the little kitten. WilyKat was reluctant to leave his sister's side, but he trusted his Lord to keep her safe. Lion-O stood next to WilyKit and hesitantly took her paw in his. "I'm sorry I inadvertently hurt you like this. Please be safe and wake up. I promise to protect you."

Lion-O left before he could have heard her next word, Leo. Had he heard that he might have stayed longer. The Weasels were partially right about WilyKit having psychic talents, but it was the unknown spirit inside her, trying to draw as much spiritual energy inside the girl's body, so that she would be strong enough to take control in the daylight, that was behind her condition. As the shared body attempted to restore equilibrium both Ocelata/WilyKit were reliving some of the worst memories of the dead cat's life. Including memories, that had scarred her forever, and made her distrustful of some cats.

Ocelata/WilyKit, were dressed tight fitting, dark plum and ivory colored body suit. The suit had three gold claw marks near the collar. A black belt with multiple compartments and a single red jewel hung on their waist. She also sported some weird clawed gloves. WilyKit was looking around the shipboard training room trying to make sense of what she saw. About a dozen teen cats, some female and others male, were locked in bloody conflict with other animals, which appeared to be wearing some sort of collars and were out for blood. Guards watched the exits and the people conducting this so called training session appeared to be Lion-O and Tygra, but they seemed different then the ones she knew.

"Ocelata, look out!" a female voice called out from behind her. WilyKit spun around, instinctively using the low kick fast strike technique Tygra had taught her. Her attack hit her mark nailing a rhino right in his face and knocking him off balance. The owner of the voice zipped right behind the rhino causing him to fall flat on his back. The rhino struggled to get up only to have his collar activate. The poor creature thrashed about in pain as two guard cats dragged him away while jabbing him with pain sticks.

"Keep your guard up Ocelata; you don't want to fail in combat, especially when Captain Tygrus is in charge. At least Commander Leo can keep him in check. What's the matter Snarf got your tongue?" the teen cheetah asked. She looked a lot like Cheetara, but her spots were different and she had more. Also instead of orange patches by her eyes she had long black lines. She wore her hair in a braid, but most striking were her warm amber eyes. "Come on, our two mentors are calling for our squad. I really hope training is over with. I don't know about you, but I want to survive the next six months so we can participate in the Gauntlet Run and earn our stripes in Lord Mumm-Ra's army, instead of being treated like dung."

WilyKit didn't know how to respond, but the person's whose body she was sharing with did. "I agree Amber; I have no desire to be used as food and entertainment for the slaves or stuck as breeding stock. Stick close to me my rival. I'll keep you safe."

Further conversation was made impossible as Captain Tygrus fired a laser pistol at the squad, demanding they stand at attention and listen to him. WilyKit could feel sweat trickling down her body as Tygrus inspected them before shoving her to the deck and grabbing her hair. "Pathetic! You call yourselves the elite, the best soldiers for our Lord Mumm-Ra's army and you still can barely take down a slave with an activated collar! We haven't been educating and training you all these years for you to be soft cowardly house pets! We are the best species ever!"

"Yes sir! Cats are Mumm-Ra's Elite! We live to serve our Lord and Master!" The squad shouted in unison. Pleased, Captain Tygrus yanked WilyKit back to her feet. The cat whose body she was sharing growled angrily before tearing loose from his hold, all the while baring her fangs at him. Her claws popped out in a threat posture just daring him to hurt her.

"Nice to see you have some spunk in your body. Hopefully you can channel that into your next life or death challenge. After all, I don't expect all of you to survive our next round of combat training."

"Enough Captain, you heard our Master's orders. He wants you to stop gutting so many of his soldiers with your blood training methods. It's true that you'll be facing slaves without activated collars, but if you feel that you need assistance signal and one of the guards will move in to help. Use any method you want to try to stay alive, but don't kill your opponent unless you have no choice. We need as many as we can keep helping us find the remaining War Stones. Do your best, that's all we can ask for."

"Caracalo, you and the jaguar twins are up against the Lizards. Puma and Servala hit the tank, you're up against the sharks and you better be able to swim! Unica and Neofelis today's your lucky day, you get to run the obstacle course with the Dogs. Try not to embarrass yourselves. Amber! You're against the apes so get to it! Ocelata, since you seem eager to prove yourself why don't you challenge one Weasel, one Vulture, oh and Elephant as well. Hope you manage to stay alive. Let's go."

"Good luck Ocelata! You better beat them; I can't have my rival dying on me right?"

WilyKit found herself laughing and warning Amber to watch out. Soon she was in a force field protect cage surrounded by the biggest, meanest, maddest opponents. The guards had really tortured them before deactivating their collars. Ocelata/WilyKit dropped into a ready stance, her gloved claws out. "Come on show me what you got!"

The Vulture swooped down beak ready to bite her in half when she rolled to the side at the last second. Spinning around she kicked out her legs deflecting the weasel's claws. She rolled under the Elephant and brushed her short tail against his skin, causing him to jump around with an itch. His trunk hit her in the shoulder, but she ignored the striking back with her claws drawing blood. She let out a yelp and did a few flips to get out the way of his tusks only to scream as she hit the force field.

"What's the matter oppressor? Don't like the pain? Shall we show you what real pain is?" The vulture crowed, snagging the poor cat girl and flying to the top of the cage. "Let's see how you like having all your bones luxate and your innards digested!"

"No, this can't be real! Why can't I wake up?" WilyKit wailed. She struggled to break free, biting down hard on her captor's leg drawing blood. The vulture released Ocelata/WilyKit, who was tumbling to her death. There were no real structures to land on and climb down and both the weasel and elephant were ready to catch her before killing her. She needed an advantage and fast. "Time to be cunning like a wildcat!" she shouted releasing her claw tips into the force field directly. Ignoring the pain coursing through her body she continued to shred the field until it finally collapsed in a flash blinding everyone and darkening the cage.

WilyKit was amazed by how well she could see in the dark as their shared body landed in a one paw handstand on top of the elephants head. She jumped down avoiding his hands as she swung around on his tusks before flying into the air onto the back of the vulture. Using a pressure hold she slammed the vulture into the elephant knocking both out. One back hand and shoulder toss and her weasel was lying on top of the heap. The lights flickered back on as the guards moved in to collar the slaves. "Make sure they get medical attention! They fought hard!"

"A Cat shouldn't concern themselves with the health of slaves," a guard commented. "You'll never go anywhere with that attitude."

"She's right though, the slaves need attention and Lord Mumm-Ra will have our hides if he looses more slaves before they find him his War Stones. Take them to medical, I'll check over this cadet," Captain Tygrus told them coming right up behind her. His presences sent a shiver down her spine and she tried to get away from him, but he dragged her to the control booth. "Nice job Ocelata, quite the performance for one so young. If you make it another six months you'll be welcome to join my flight squadron."

"Thank you sir, but I rather work on this ship; guarding the slaves and making sure that they have what they need to continue serving us," Ocelata/WilyKit responded, trying to pull her injured arm away. He held tighter and pressed himself against her stroking her fur. WilyKit was frightened and let it be known. "Get away from me! You're scaring me!"

"Don't be such a baby, you not as beautiful as your sister Panthera, but cute in your own way. I've been working for weeks without a chance to visit the breeding room. I say you owe me cadet," Tygrus informed her. Trapping her against the wall, he backhanded her so she be quiet, as he got ready to make his move.

"Someone help me please!" both girls screamed silently in their heads. Suddenly, someone else was in the room pulling him off her and slashing him across the face taking out his eye. There were sounds of struggle, but she was in to much of a shock to move. She heard Amber's voice whispering to her that they had to move, but she couldn't.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A cold, dark, feeling of oppression and fear, spread throughout the control room freezing them all in place and zapping their strengths. Footfalls could be heard as giant humanoid entered the room. WilyKit was frightened as her chin was lifted up and she came face to face with Mumm-Ra the Everliving! "I came to inspect my future troops and what do I find? A dominance match between two of my top soldiers over the fate of a single female cadet! I demand answers now!"

"Lord Mumm-Ra, Cadet Ocelata was injured during combat training. I offered to assist her, but she attacked me and the Commander Leo started assaulting me, accusing me of trying to harm the cadet. I assure you ugh, ah, Lord Mumm-Ra please!" Captain Tygrus pleaded, as the dark magic tried to strangle him.

"Don't lie to me Captain, I don't appreciate it. Your reputation is well known to even me. Commander, what did you see?"

"Captain Tygrus wanted to take the cadet by force, My Lord. She's not of age yet to be considered for breeding and you mentioned you wanted us to keep an eye out of this cadet for reasons known only to you. I was just following your orders."

"Well done Commander Leo, what would I do without you? Captain Tygrus, I still have use for you, so you will remain in charge of my fighter squadron. But you will no longer be teaching our cadets; as much as I enjoy your methods I can't afford to lose as many future soldiers to your tendencies and bloodshed. Commander, you'll finish this squadron's training and if they survive the Gauntlet in six months time, you'll be richly rewarded with your own mate. Now, take them to the infirmary and report back to your station. We still have two stones to hunt down."

"Yes My Lord. I'll be there shortly. Cadet Amber, please let Doctor Bagehera know I'm be there shortly with Cadet Ocelata. The rest of the squad should be on their way."

I'll see you in the barracks later Ocelata," Amber told her friend and rival. She zipped off as Leo helped escort her to the infirmary. "There's no reason to be frightened anymore. Its not like I let anything happen to Panthera's little sister. She didn't get to be Head of Security and Deployment without being fierce.

"Thank you, for your kindness Commander. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come by," Ocelata/WilyKit said. Both of them had strong emotions growing inside them and only after Leo gave them his personal dagger for protection did those feelings have a name. They loved him!

"Don't worry Cadet Ocelata, I'll always be there for you," Leo said with a smile.

The world around her started to dissolve and WilyKit felt the other cat's, Ocelata, presence slip away and hid again. A bright light guided her back to the real world. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a few deep ragged breaths. She pushed herself upright and clutched her throbbing head.

"She's awake! Alert the Thundercats that she's conscious!" Healer Steppea shouted to her assistant. "You're going to be just fine WilyKit. Please, lie back down. You need to finish letting the gems heal your body."

"What, cough, happened to me? The last thing I recall is singing a song to my brother and Wesley. Oh, why do I have all these strange images floating in my head? Was I dreaming?"

"Lie down please, I'll explain. You've been exposed to strong spiritual energies that forced latent psychic talents to awaken causing you to enter puberty prematurely. Your body shut down to cope with the stress. Those images were probably memories you picked up from a soul inhabiting the Spirit Stone. Don't worry, once the crystals have restored your natural energy balance you can leave."

"What about the visions? What's to stop them from coming back?" WilyKit asked fearfully.

"Don't worry we're constructing some amulets to be worn by you and the others. They should offer you some peace of mind until you can handle it on your own."

The doors to the den nearly flew off their hinges, as WilyKat rushed own the steps and hugged his sister tightly. "Thank Thundera you've awaken WilyKit! I was so worried! How are you feeling? "

"My head hurts a little, but I'm filled with eudemonia to see you again?"

"Eudemonia? What does that mean and where did you learn that word?"

"It means happiness and well being. It's a very fancy term; I'm guessing your new psychic talents made you smarter huh?" Tygra chuckled, only for WilyKit to shirk away and nearly fall off the table. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you afraid of me?"

"Don't hurt me please! I tried my hardest!"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Tygra, if you please, I would ask you to step away from the child. Your presences is upsetting the child and interfering with the healing properties of my coral and malachite. You may ask questions, but please don't cross the salt line," Healer Steepea warned.

"WilyKit, are you okay? What did you experience when you were unconscious? Did you see the future?"

"No, it was as if I was reliving the life of someone from the past. I was someone else, I think her name was Ocelata," WilyKit started to explain, not noticing Lion-O flinching. "I was on a ship with other Cats and we were fighting the other animals, but they were being treated like slaves just like Lion-O told us! I, no Ocelata, had to fight three of them is some sort of cage and afterwards she was attacked by her instructor, a tiger! A lion named Leo saved her. I know there was something else there, but my mind can't recall what it was. What do you think it means? I mean for us and me?"

"According to ancient Cat records and Mink's tomes, Cats in the past with psychic abilities ranged from simple precognition and premonitions, to illusion casting, astral projection, maybe even telepathy and telekinesis, but no one's exhibit those powers in generations. Mink, what do you think both kits full potential is?" Cheetara questioned.

"WilyKat has already demonstrated a strong connection to his sister and a sixth to danger. Possibly with the right training he could develop that sixth sense into full blooded ESP. As for WilyKit, she seems to have the markings of someone who receives visions. Its unknown if she'll develop stronger gifts," Mink respond, with her husband and grandson. They were carrying small chests with items in them. Before they could present them, Panthro and two scouts, stumbled into the room, bloody and tired.

"We got problems! Slythe and his new generals attacked our scouting party! Our leader, Lester, nearly lost his claws fighting the Monkion, but thanks to a timely rock slide he and his Jackleman friend, got buried under a ton of rubble. We managed to slow them down with some well dug ditches. It will take the Lizards half a day to dig their tanks out of them, but they are heading here."

"Then there is not much time. We need to collapse the village and get moving to one of our secondary homes. Wesley, alert the hunters that they are needed to buy some time to get out of here. Tell Raja, to get the treasure hunters busy creating traps and faking tracks. Healer Steepea we need you start moving our people to safety. Wolverineo, I need you and Paula, to leave now and get word to the Berbils, and possibly the Elephants, about what happened. If the Dark One intends to destroy our world in his efforts to take that which doesn't belong to him, he shall meet resistance. The time for the Union to be reborn is now."

"We can help evacuate your village, stay and fight the army. You don't have to run."

"Lion-O we may be predators, but we also know what it means to be prey. Right now, the safety of the two Stones of Power, along with only Cat who could reunite the animals, is more important. You must escape through one of our old treasure tunnels and make haste for the Vultures before the Dark One's Army finds you. We shall be okay. We know how to survive," Stoutland told him firmly.

"Before you go, you'll need these. First, this seal to show the Vultures you are friends and have the right to see the Body Stone. Don't lose it," Mink said, handing the sardonyx with the Weasel insignia carved onto it, to Tygra for safekeeping.

"I promise to guard it with my life."

"I know, next these seven gems are used for healing purposes. These healing gems will help when conventional medicines fail. Remember they must be placed on the chakra centers and charged with your energies if you wish to use them," Mink explained, handing the box to Cheetara. She turned to Panthro, unlocking another chest and took out a single shard of peridot placed in a gold cuff and slid it onto his right arm. "This shard was worn by our greatest warriors; it is said to dispel melancholy and preventing jealousy and envy, while making you optimistic and safe from nightmares. The Dark One will use your strengths to turn you against your friends; this gem will prevent them from taking hold."

"Hmm, don't know if I believe you, but I'll trust in your faith."

"You should, don't think I forgot you Snarf. This star sapphire around your neck is very rare and very powerful. The wearer can amplify faith, hope and destiny in others and protect them from harm. For the twins; these jasper amulets are yours. The image on the stone is a sign for protection and health. The jasper will help you learn to control your new powers."

"Awesome! I love this it's so pretty!"

"Talk about a wonderful gift!"

"Lord Lion-O, you shall receive two gifts. First this diary, that contains clues to understanding the Stones of Power and how to use them unite the animals and defeat the Dark One. Second, these new cat eye gem insignias. They are connected to the Eye of Thundera and should you need to call for help, they'll glow and let the other know where to head to aid you," Stoutland told the young lord. Lion-O was speechless as he swapped out his old Carnelian gem for this new gift.

"Thank you, all of you, for your help. I promise once the Dark One is banished we'll meet again to talk about restoring your lands."

"I know that you will. Time grows short. Go!"

The Thundercats jumped into the tank and started digging down traveling through the tunnels. Using the power of the Sword of Omens Lion-O collapsed several tunnels making it harder for the Lizard Army to follow them. They traveled all night and emerged the next day several miles away.

Lion-O looked at the smoke coming from where they had been. "Sword of Omens, Give me Sight Beyond Sight!"

The Sword showed him a completely evacuated village and exhausted army. Many were injured or dead. Their machines were in serious need for repairs. The Sword showed the Weasel tribe several miles in the opposite direction. Putting the sword away he turned to his companions. "They made it out safely and the Lizard Army took a beating. We may have a day two tops of a head start. We should get moving the trail to the Vultures Village is going to be rough."

"Its nothing we can't handle. Let's hope that their friendly."

"From what Mink told me, the Vultures grow food for others in exchange for carrion as well recycle everything they find. I have a good feeling about this."

"Heck, check this out! The Weasels stored some old hover boards in here before we left! Cool!"

"Yeah, we'll test them out later; right now we need to get moving."

"Agreed, next stop the Vulture Village," Lion-O commanded petting Snarf. Everything was coming together and after talking more with WilyKit he was sure he could unlock the Spirit's Stone full potential. He felt bad about having unintentionally harming her, but hopefully the Stone would send him visions only now. He gave WilyKit an encouraging smile which she returned.

No one noticed how her eyes flickered from dark to hazel before returning to gold. Ocelata reclined back in her seat, enjoying seeing the sun rise again. She had finally managed to gather enough strength to be alert during the day. Today was the day she tested the loyalties of these cats and determine she should kill them or let them live.


	6. Daylight

Ocelata was standing on the railing, absorbing all the sunshine she could, into her fur. It has been ages since she smelled the fresh breathe and tasted real food. She was glad it wasn't stupid raw meat Panthro was determined to make her eat, but instead delicious fruits and cooked meat. She fingered the beautiful jasper around her neck. She knew that it had hidden properties that could enhance her abilities, perhaps even help her claim this girl's body as hers, but she wasn't ready to do that.

She looked at the Thundercats before her, her vision mixed as images of past souls she knew overlaying them. She saw her friend Amber, the friendly doctor Bagehera, even Lord Tygrus. The youngest members and the pet didn't remind her of anyone, but still parts of their personality made her think of herself and her family. The only one she truly saw for himself was Leo's descendent; Lion-O. In so many ways he was like her Leo, but in many ways he was different and she liked that about him. As she joined the Thundercats for the day's agenda, inside she knew today was the day they would prove their worth to her, or she would add them to the list of beings who she would unleash her anger and vengeance on. So while she petted and played with Snarf, she kept her mind open to what was going on around her.

"We need to get to the Vulture village as soon as possible, but we need to be careful. The Lizards know that we escaped from the Weasel Village and Mumm-Ra's probably told them where to look next. I would put it past old rags to use some of his powers to slow us down, even stop us. We need to be careful, keep our eyes open, but use our other senses to make sure that we aren't being tricked. Panthro, what would be the best way to reach the village?"

"Well if the navigation computer and the Book are working in sync, the village is straight up the mountains in the distance. There's only one real path to take, put it makes us really vulnerable. If possible, I think we need to create our path up the mountain. I'll perform some scans on the mountain; see if it's safe to drill some tunnels. If not, we could try climbing the mountain with some of the tanks features."

"Good idea, Cheetara, any closer to finishing translating that tablet? I'm pretty confident that I almost have figured out all the powers of the Spirit Stone, but its better to be safe then sorry."

"The tablet is almost finished and I've been compiling information on the Body Stone, so that we have a better understanding of how to use its power when you incorporate it into the Claw Shield. I hope the Vultures have good records. Any information on the past about the, Great Divide and the Animal Union, we can use to find ways to counter Mumm-Ra's evil. At the very least, we can use some new allies to help us fight the Lizard Army and the new generals."

"Agreed, I've been reviewing the scouts' reports on the army. The new Generals, Kaynar and Atticus, are dangerous. The profiles on them that the Weasels compiled make them to be two of the most dangerous beings on the planet. I don't know if we're adequately prepared to handle a confrontation with them at this stage. We should train harder, especially you Lion-O," Tygra told them.

"What's that suppose to mean? I've been training extremely hard lately, and I even got in some lucky shots against you. Are you still sore from our last spar?"

"No, I'm not, but as King, you don't have the luxury of being complacent with your skills. If we encounter these new generals, I want you to be able to defend yourself should you lose the Sword and shield."

"Meow, ow meow!"

"Okay, I see your point. We'll train later, we should get moving. WilyKit, WilyKat, are you two up for some scouting on your new hoverboards?"

"Are we ever! This is going to be so much fun! Come on sis!"

"In a second," Ocelata called. She ran over and hugged a surprised Lion-O. "Thank you for trying to help me when I was sick. You're a good friend and great king."

"Um, your welcome Kit, but I'm sorry I put you in that state in the first place."

"Accidents happen Lion-O. The truth is I should be thanking you. After all, without the Spirit Stone, I wouldn't have developed my new powers to help us in our search for the Stones of Power. Well, talk to you later!"

A bit later, Ocelata was enjoying flying around on her new hoverboard; teasing WilyKat as she performed some tricks. "Come on slowpoke, keep up!" Ocelata called out, as she rose high into the air and doing loop de loops before coming back down to her "brother". "I thought that you wanted to have some fun."

"Kit, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. You only just woke up."

"I know, but I feel so alive! I just want to have some fun and play!"

"Then let's race! First one to the foot of the mountain wins. On your mark, get set, go!" WilyKat said, laughing. The twins took off at high speeds, the tank following in the distance.

"What are those two kittens up to? Aren't they trying to get themselves killed? We don't know anything about those crazy contraptions!" Panthro complained, as the tank rumbled down the craggily trail. Bits of dirt and rock banged the tank, but didn't damage its outer shell. The Book of Omens lit up and red beam of light appeared, dancing through the window and past the kittens, heading for one particular mountain.

"According to the navigation computer and the Berbils' map, the light's heading for Mount Pyknic (Rounded Build). The mountain is rumored to be a place of ghosts and strange places. Great more spirits, the kittens will have to be watched closely," Lion-O warned.

"I'm sure the jaspers will make sure that nothing harms them Lion-O. Also, it's important that they start practicing using their new talents, Mink and Steepea did say that it would take time to learn how to control them," Cheetara pointed out kindly. "I know that your protective of them, but we need to let them grow and find their own path."

"I agree, but maybe we can teach Kit to stop hitting me!"

Back with the kittens they were nearing the end of the race. It was neck and neck as they neared the foot of the mountain. Little by little Ocelata was inching past Kat. "I'm going to win!"

"Not so fast sis! I do believe I'm taking the lead!" Kat replied, leaning to the right and then flipping up and over her and reaching new speeds. He was just about to win when his jasper lit up and he stopped abruptly. He reversed the board and pushed his sister to the ground just as some rocks dislodged; nearly crushing the twins. "That was close. I think I'm getting a hang of this jasper! Kit, what are you doing?"

"Shh, there's something about this mountain, I feel as if a voice is calling me. I wonder," she pulled out the flute and started playing a beautiful and haunting melody, different then the lullaby she usually played. The mountain responded, playing back her melody. She danced closer and closer, her tail swishing in tune. Finally a large outline was seen. Ocelata stopped playing and smiled. "Thought so, this mountain is comprised of a rare mineral, echongnite. It's a living mineral that feeds off the tones of music, song and such. There's probably a secret network inside that we can take to the Vulture Village."

"Where did you learn about all this?"

"From the library on board the Thundertank; of course big brother. You should read books more often. Come on; let's go tell the others what we discovered!"

To say the Thundercats were taken aback by the discovery of the musical passageway would have been much understated. If they could open the door, they would be able to travel without being spotted by any advance scouts. The question was how to open. "You said your flute was able to discover the doorway, but not open it correct?"

"Right, it would seem that a different tone must be used to open the door, possibly the entire network inside the mountain reacts to different songs. I believe if we program the Thundertank to emit different tones we could easily make our way to the village. I'd be happy to record songs for the computer."

"If I can figure out how to use that feature, the Berbils may be great inventors, but sometimes I don't know how to use what they created. Well let see, okay, ah he we go. Got the recording to work, what the ahhhh, what's that blasted sound!" Panthro complained as bouncy, joyful tune started playing out the speakers.

"I guess the Berbils programmed a few of their songs into the tank when they improved it. Kinda catchy don't you think?"

"Catchy or not, it doesn't belong in my tank Tygra! How do I shut it off?" Panthro demanded, frantically pressing more buttons. The lights flickered, trays folded out, and the skylight opened up, but still the song played. Snarf and WilyKat were rolling on the floor laughing and even Cheetara was having a tough time keeping a straight face.

"Um Tygra, do you want some help? Maybe you should see if the buttons are labeled or there's an instruction manual that you can read?" Lion-O suggested.

"I don't require your help your majesty, I'm perfectly capable of figuring out how to work my own Thundertank! Besides, I thought we established that no one messes with my tank. Now which button is it oh, um thanks WilyKit. Lucky guess huh?"

"Computers can be tricky to use if you're not use to using them. I seem to have a knack for the computer and your good at improving the Thundertank, so let's work together to help each other out. Maybe even have the whole team work as one."

For the next half hour, the Cats worked together singing in different pitches and tone a variety of melodies and a few old songs. Ocelata showed Panthro how to record a song and then play it back, while he showed her how he could modify the songs into weapons or even mix up they playback so that the army tracking them would be lost in the caverns. Panthro was such a patient mentor and treated her so nicely, he reminded her of her own father, Argent. He had the same gruff exterior with soft inner personality.

Panthro let her experiment until they found the right tone to open the door into the mountain. As they zoomed in the door closed behind them. The inner cavern lit up with phosphorus lichen lining the echongnite walls. Ancient roadways lined the hallow mountain leading in different directions past crumbling buildings. "It's so beautiful, have you ever seen anything like it?" she asked him.

"Can't say that I have Kit. The scanners are trying to map the place so we can plot the quickest way to the top, but the rock faces are causing some problems."

"The Book is still pointing the way upwards. We better follow it for now, but keep your eyes open for Vultures. If they show up we need prove were friends before they try to scavenge us for food. Tygra, keep a hold of the seal, we can't lose it."

"Don't worry so much little brother, I'm not going to lose the seal," Tygra replied sarcastically, annoying Ocelata. "Maybe you should try to use Sight Beyond Sight and help us navigate these tunnels."

"That wouldn't be a good idea Tygra; something is up with these tunnels. I can't put my staff on it, but I would advise using magic or the stones powers for now," Cheetara mentioned, surprising the cats. "As my time as a cleric I was taught many things; including the ability to sense dark spirits and magic that may harm the crown. Here at the base I feel nothing, but peace, but further up, my nose smells something foul. We should proceed with caution."

"Then that's what we'll do. No sense in causing more problems for us further down the path. The book of Omens and the navigation system is indicating we take the left path, then that's what we're going to do. Panthro, be ready to emit the sounds. Tygra, Cheetara, stand by incase we encounter resistance. Snarf, you watch the kids and get them out of here if something attacks. I'm not risking your young lives if I can help it."

The Thundertank slowly crept through the caverns, fully alert for any signs of trouble. The only sounds they heard were cave beasts going on about their daily activities in the cave. After a while they came to a fork in the path, with two blocked passages. Scans were able to confirm the path on the right would take them up, while the left one was a dead end. Still they needed to find the right tune. Panthro turned on the outer speakers and selected a file of WilyKat singing his scales.

Unfortunately that one opened the left door also unleashing a ton of mud! Panthro flicked a switch shooting out the grappling claws anchoring the tank to the right door. He played the music backwards hoping it would shut the door, and it did. "Okay, we learned that the Vultures created traps to take out any enemies who found their way in here," Panthro groused.

"More likely that mud was compost that they were saving to use in their crops. They recycle and trade items remember? Try a different tone and see if we can get through the door," Ocelata encouraged him gently.

"Right, one mistake shouldn't discourage us. I've made plenty in my life!" WilyKat piped in.

"Meow!"

So they tried again and found that the Tygra's whistling opened the door. The proceeded, but it was slow going, trying to figure out which path to take, what song would work. How to deal with the traps; at times it required the Thundercats to get down and push the tank. A playful rivalry seemed to be developing when Lion-O ordered Cheetara and the twins to scout ahead and see if they could find any signs of the Vultures. Ocelata took off on her hoverboard playing an old Vulture melody; hoping to entice others to respond.

"You seem very competitive today Kit. First you race your brother, then you challenge Panthro to work with you, and now you're trying to beat me at finding our quarry first. What's next a cat fight between Tygra and Lion-O?" the she cat inquired as they zipped up the tunnels. WilyKat was further back covering their rear, giving the girls a chance to talk.

"What's the matter Cheetara, afraid of a little competition?"

"No, I miss challenging myself against other strong females; I'm just concerned that you're not completely recovered from your forced puberty. You may not look different on the outside, but inside you've been changed in ways that you never imagined. If I sound like I'm an annoying big sister I apologize, but I don't want you to…"

"I don't need cats telling me what they think I should be or how I should act! I can take care of myself just fine!" Ocelata snarled, startling the she cat so much she stumbled over a loose piece of echongnite. She was about to get her face torn off by a stalagmite when Ocelata caught her with the tip of the hoverboard, restoring her balance. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay; I'm fine, don't worry so much. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made it sound like you couldn't handle your new powers. With enough time and practice you're going to be a great rival for me." The two Cats smiled and hugged each other, not hearing the approaching danger.

"Cheetara, WilyKit watch out!" WilyKat screamed, flicking his flail and deflecting a young, black, glowing Vulture wearing a brown tunic, from tearing off their hair with his beak. He skimmed close the ground gaining speed before ramming two more. Cheetara held out her staff, twirling it defensively as knocked back a third.

"Stop this! We don't mean you any harm! We're friends!"

"All intruders must be destroyed! The Evil One commands it!" shrieked a smaller female. She brought back her wing, building up dark energy. Ocelata saw what was about to happen and blew hard into her flute. The resulting shriek caused a terrible headache in the birds and alerted the remaining Thundercat's they were in trouble. "Your music will not save you from the Evil One. His power lives on through the stones!"

The female went down as Tygra appeared behind her and pressed a pressure point. With a smack of his bolo whip he nearly tore of the wing of a flying attacker, causing them to crash into the mountain. He jumped into the air doing a spin and double kicked the companion of the first Vulture. He got ready to flick his whip again when someone pulled it right out of his hands. "What the? WilyKit! Give me back my weapon!"

"No, you don't have to hurt them like that you bully! Can't you tell they've been spelled?"

"What are you ugh; we don't have time for games Kit!"

"No, she's right Tygra look at them!" Lion-O shouted, as the cats gathered by him. The Eye of Thundera was reacting instinctively, bathing the small flock in its red light trying to burn away the darkness. Snarf scratched furiously at Lion-O's leg getting his attention. He saw how traces of dark magic were filtering out the rock face and into the Vultures causing them to react so violently.

"Mumm-Ra, must have used his power on the mountain at one point, the stones still echo with traces of his magic in certain pockets. Those Vultures must have been scavenging for supplies when they got infected! That's the darkness I felt earlier."

"Which means hitting them silly isn't going to accomplish much beside tiring us out, and leaving them broken and mindless. Hmm, seems our little trinkets make us immune to trapped magic. You got a suggestion King on how to end this?" Panthro questioned, as he restrained the female vulture that had gotten up.

"Cheetara! Get the healing gems and put them on the female. I'm going to try to channel the power of the Eye and Spirit stone together through them. Maybe that will break the spell!"

Cheetara didn't waste time, quickly collecting the chakra gems and swiftly putting them on the vulture's body. While the other Thundercats kept the rest of the flock at bay, Lion-O managed to get the two stones to work for a split second, charging the chakras and cleansing the female vulture of any dark magic. The Eye of Thundera then bathed all the remaining Vultures under its light, healing them and wiping out the darkness.

"Oh my, what in the name of the Firebird, thank you for helping us, but who are you? What are you doing in our ruins? Speak now!" the female crowed.

"My name is Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats. Your allies the Weasels, told us how to find you. We've come to your place of residence to ask for you about the Body Stone and hopefully your allegiance in fighting Mumm-Ra. I'm guessing you call him the Evil One?" Lion-O explained. Tygra showed them the seal, which the Vultures examined carefully. After a quick discussion the lead Vulture handed it back.

"My name is Nanda; I am the leader of this scavenging unit. It is an honor to meet the Lord of the Thundercats. We haven't seen one of your kind near our home in centuries. Most of your kind seems to think we are beneath the Cats because we like carrion over fresh food."

"Carrion? What's that?"

"She means dead stuff. The Vultures trade their crops and live stock for recycled or near dead stuff."

"Dead stuff, that's disgusting. Why would anyone eat that stuff sis?"

"Its not disgusting little one, at least not to us. Our species thrives by recycling and reusing. These tunnels and ruins you are in? This was a community built up of several different species of birds and other animals during the golden age of unity. During the great divide we tried to keep this place going, but the Evil One, though trapped beneath the sands, his magic infected this place," Nanda explained. She stroked the echongnite lovingly before gazing at the Thundercats. "Echongnite is a precious mineral; it remembers all that touches it. The dark magic was trapped inside it. Though our fellow avians songs manage to purify most of it, pockets of his dark magic linger. Normally we can take precautions to avoid being infected, but as you can see, sometimes it's not enough."

"If there's such a danger to scavenging these ruins for supplies to build and trade with, why come?" Panthro asked.

"This place is part of our home, our way of life on Third Earth started in these hallow caverns. The tunnels contain the truth of the past and the truth sets you free. I'm sure the one who posses the Stone of Spirit understands that."

"Well your sacred ruins might not be safe for long. Mumm-Ra's army of Lizards and Monkion and Jackal generals are making there way to this mountain. They won't need to know the right songs to open the cavern, they'll just blast their way into it. You might need to think about moving your people from inside the mountain," Tygra warned.

"We haven't lived in the mountain for a long time, we live on the precipice where can thrive. Still I refuse to let our sacred mountain be harmed. Vlad, take the rest of the scavengers and secure the entrance way. Preserve as many ruins as you can. If that army gets in do what you can to slow them down. I'm going to escort our guests back to the top."

"Be careful Nanda. Not all cats are like the one of legends. Just because they earned the respect of our friends the Weasels, doesn't mean they have earned ours. Scavengers; lets fly!" Vlad called out as they flew away. Nanda gestured and the cats boarded the tank and followed her through the labyrinth of tunnels.

A few hours later they had nearly reached the summit of the mountain. Nanda had told them they should rest and eat before continuing. Lion-O was in a hurry to get to the village and talk about the Body Stone, but Nanda explained only the Elders knew its location and they had gone to meet the elders of the other bird nations and wouldn't be back for a few days. For now they would have to be patient.

Nanda was eating her meal when she noticed WilyKit looking at her funny. The girl kept giving her strange looks. "What's the matter child? Never seen a bird before?"

"What? No, I mean I've seen beast birds before growing up in the slums, but I can't help, but feel I know you from somewhere."

"I too feel as if I know you. You seem to have an old soul, one that has been around awhile. Maybe our souls recognize each other."

"I like to think that."

Nanda smiled, and then looked at Lion-O, noticing the diary in his lap. She walked over and held out her hand. Lion-O gave it to her and she examined it. "I've heard of this diary. It said that it was written by original Founders of the Animal Union. They wrote it as guide to how to preserve how our original ancestors lived and how to unlock the full potential of the Stones of Power. Of course it duel purpose was to serve as a warning about the dangers the Evil One presents."

"I've had a chance to look over the diary. It's written in many different languages, similar to the tablet about the powers of the Spirit Stone from the Elephant village. Why, if something was so important, would be written in code? It would seem that the truth should be known to all," Cheetara pointed out.

"As I stated before, the truth shall set you free, but timing is important as well."

"Timing? What do you mean by that?" Lion-O pondered. He had been debating about telling the truth of his dream visions, but it never felt like the right time. He felt that he shouldn't speak until he understood more about what the spirits in the stone were trying to tell him.

"Do you know the history of the Stones? What they are and how they exist in a symbiosis relationship with the animals? You understand each stone represents a different part of a being; that they thrive on different emotions or states of mind? The Eye of Thundera is the Heart and thrives on harmony, peace, and love by showing the big picture correct? The Spirit Stone thrives on the trust and truth so that it can provide protection and wisdom? Well, sometimes a truth can be hard to hear so the timing of when it's spoken can help make sure the message is delivered and heard."

"That makes sense I suppose. I can see why some people couldn't handle the truth unless they were prepared for it."

"Meow ow!"

"I can tell you're close to unlocking the full potential of the Spirit Stone Lion-O. Just give it time and all your questions will be answered," Nanda assured him. The Lord of the Thundercats was pleased to hear that and so was Ocelata, who was ready to give Lion-O his last dream vision later that night. If he accepted what she had to say then she knew what course of action she would take.

They couldn't reach the village that night, the path was blocked and Nanda warned that the walls spoke of danger both ahead and behind. It would be safer to take an alternate route in the morning. Lion-O had wanted to push ahead, but finally accepted the wisdom of his older brother. Besides he wanted to get some sleep and see if he'd have another dream vision.

Once again Lion-O found himself in Leo's body. He was in his home listening as Panthera went over the itinerary for the conference the day after tomorrow. She was so excited with how much they had already accomplished with surveying lands for habitation, getting a system of trade and money set up, and the natives of the planet were excited about the possibility of helping the aliens learn to live on this planet.

"I can believe how much we have overcome in such a short time. To think only a few short years ago Mumm-Ra had control over all our lives, that he was going to rule the known galaxy and we'd be stuck in some breeding pool giving birth to more soldiers for him to use. Now, we are free to help create a world with no slavery, no conflict, not hatred. A world governed by a sharp claw with compassionate words. We can rebuild here," Panthera told him, the two of them kissed gently. That's when Lion-O realized something.

Panthera was a beautiful, intelligent, hard working cat. She was extremely brave and cared for others. He'd seen her fight so she was an excellent soldier and wonderful diplomat; if setting up the conference was any indication. She had so many good things going for her and he knew why Leo loved her, but she wasn't the cat for him, even if he could have her.

"Is something wrong Leo? I know you're nervous being made King of the Cats, the first in nearly four generations, but you are the perfect choice for our leader! You have the blood of priests and past kings in your veins. The Eye of Thundera stayed with you when all the other Stones of Power scattered, proving you are the rightful ruler of our kind. Don't worry so much, you and I, will be great the day after tomorrow. Now if I could just deal with Ocelata."

"Your sister? What's wrong now?" Lion-O asked. He searched the memories of his ancestor and all he saw was the good things that Ocelata had been doing. She was helping the workers with building the city, ensuring the guests were okay, and had even been performing to keep the diplomats happy. "I thought you and your sister were getting along better?"

"She can be so impulsive and reckless Leo! For all her skills in observation and fighting, she's always been one to take chances when she should hold back. She still hasn't given up the ideas of living like other animals and reclaiming all we have lost. I agree we need to return to our roots, but at the moment securing a Union with the other animals and a future for our children is more important. I can't handle another meeting with the Elders."

"You shouldn't be too hard on her. She's just a teenager Panthera," Lion-O told her. In fact, the next words he spoke were Leo's. "I was actually thinking of talking to her about a new position in society that she'd be perfect for."

"Panthera, Lord to be Leo! I'm sorry to interrupt your private dinner," a young jaguar said, entering the new home. He looked bit ragged, as if he was out of breath.

"Jagurara, is something wrong at the construction site? Is someone injured? What is it?"

"Panthera, your sister is causing trouble again. She's accusing the workers on the Tower of Unity that they are forgetting to include the other animals in their mosaics. She's adamant that the art showcase all the animals when they come for the tour."

"Whiskers! Have you explained to her that the foundation is just be poured and that when the tower really gets started, the artisans will include the other animals?"

"She's wouldn't listen to me. She climbed to the top of a tree and refuses to come down, unless you come to talk with her."

"By the leopards' spots, I'm coming! I don't need this right now!"

"Wait for me; I want to talk with Ocelata as well."

Panthera moved fast, through the streets, even shadowporting at points to reach the construction site. When they got there Lion-O stopped in disbelieve. The same place where he fell into the pit was the base for the Tower. Shaking his head he heard the two sisters arguing. Ocelata was saying her sister was trying to control her life and stop her from doing what she wanted, Panthera countered that Ocelata wasn't disciplined enough and not doing what she was suppose to.

"We're not on the ship and you're not a Lt. Commander anymore. I'm not your subordinate! I'm just trying to do my best to help you, but all you're doing is treating me as if I'm not a real Cat! Why are you turning everyone against me?"

"I'm not Ocelata, your own actions make other cats nervous, that you're attempting too much at once. The other animals are still harboring resentment for what happened on the ship. Your closeness to several of them is a good sign, but if you mess up it could have repercussions that affect the Union we're trying to create."

"Words and actions can only take you so far big sis. If you don't learn to trust and respect the ways of others, than I fear your conference will fail. I'm just trying to help you!"

Panthera bit her lip and counted to ten. "I know that Ocelata, really I do, but the way you help is just causing more problems. I want you to meet me here tomorrow morning. We have a lot to talk about, including your little crush that you have on you know who. Don't argue! I have to go check on the conference arrangements, I will see you tomorrow. I love you little sister, you know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll be here I promise," Ocelata replied quietly. She glared angrily at her sister as she left, but her eyes smiled once she saw Lion-O approached. "Lord to Be Leo! I'm sorry you had to see that. You don't know how much I wanted to claw her! Just because she's older then me and favored by the others, doesn't mean she's right you know?"

"Believe me, I can understand how you feel. It can be so frustrating when someone you love and respect doesn't trust you and thinks you're a fool," Lion-O said, standing next to her. He took a closer look at the workers on the Tower base and was impressed by how far along they were. "The Tower of Unity should be completed in a year or two at this rate."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure the artisans understood how important it is that all animals help with its construction, their art should also decorate it. When it's finished I'm gong to sing from the top of the Tower for all to hear; so that the union is truly a blended pot of ideas and exchange. You want to hear some of the song? Its one my mom used to sing to me before I was forced into the barracks with the other cadets."

"Sure, maybe I'll even join in."

"It's really a duo and this is the male part. It's called, "We are One." Here it goes. _As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand. And the only thing we know, is that things don't always go the way we plan."_

Suddenly Leo took over and started singing. He knew this song. "_But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more then what we are. We are One."_

Ocelata smiled, her eyes wet as she sang the next lines. "_If there's so much I must be can I still just be me the way I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just some part of some big plan."_

_ "Even those who are gone are with us as we move on. Your journey has just begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy is our pride deep inside we are one."_

Ocelata sang in the next lines. "_We are one you and I. We are like the Earth and Sky. One family under the sun."_

Lion-O finished the song. "_All the wisdom to lead all the courage that you need, you will find when you see we are one. _I can't believe I knew that song. It's so beautiful. Did it come from Animala?"

"I believe it did. Thank you for singing with me. I know it's not the same as the kindness when you gave me this dagger, but I hope I have helped you in some way."

"You did, and don't feel like your obligated to make up for me being a decent cat. I promise when my coronation is complete you will be playing a big role in protecting the crown. I want to talk to you more about an idea I have tomorrow after you've finished speaking with your sister. Meet me at house afterwards?"

"I will my Lord to be. I have to get going I have duties to attend to," Ocelata told him. She started to leave, but stopped turned back and faced him. "I have a confession to make. One that I think you need to hear."

"Sounds serious, maybe you should wait until tomorrow afternoon before the finalization of the conference takes place."

"It has to be now. I…I…I know that you are my sister's mate and that you love her very much. She's probably going to be Queen, but I have to tell you this. I have loved you for so long, ever since you saved me from Captain Tygrus and gave me this dagger. Before you saying anything, please understand this isn't a crush. I admire you for your bravery, self confidence, and tenderness. You don't let anyone push you around, but you're a good listener when you have to be. You're a playful person when you're not being serious. I think that you understand what it means to not live up to expectations and dealing with great power. There are so many things I love about you, please promise me that no matter what happens you'll be there for me. Promise you won't betray me."

Lion-O was stunned by her confession, especially since he realized how much he had come to care for her. He took her paws in his. "I'm shocked by what you said; I need some time to think it over. But I promise I will always be there for you Ocelata, I will never betray your trust or love. You have my word."

"Thank you Lion-O that means a lot to me!"

Lion-O froze and looked at her warily. "What did you call me? My name is Leo, not Lion-O."

"No, I'm talking to Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats. I think we need to talk in person and not in dreams made up of my memories. Awaken Lion-O and know the real me."

Lion-o woke up with a start. All the under cats were asleep and Nanda was resting on the rafters. He glanced down at the Spirit Stone and it was glowing. A beam of light shot out from the Stone and struck the jasper hanging from WilyKit's neck. Lion-O was frozen as the girl strolled over with grace beyond her years. Her dark honey color eyes were now lighter, more hazel. She stopped a few feet from Lion-O looking at him with hope and happiness. "WilyKit?"

"Not exactly Lion-O. She's still here, but for now my spirit is in the forefront. We've never been properly introduced. My name is Ocelata and I wanted to talk with you about the future."


	7. Betrayal

"Ocelata? It can't be; you're supposed to be in the Spirit Stone, right? How is this possible? Guys wake up! Wake up! Okay, what have you done to the rest of the Cats? Why are you in WilyKit's body? I want some answers now! Talk!" Lion-O demanded, pointing the Sword at her. The Eye of Thundera glowed, but then faded. Lion-O gasped looking confused by the Sword's actions. "What is the world is going on?"

Ocelata giggled playfully and gave him a look that said she thought he was acting silly. "Lion-O, how could you forget the spell on the Eye? The Sword won't attack me. I'm not evil."

"Or maybe it won't risk Kit's life while you're inside her body! You said you had answers; well I have a lot of questions. So start talking or I'm…"

"You're going to what? Lion-O, the other Cats are asleep and nothing short of an explosion is going to wake them up. Kit's lullaby made sure of that. Don't look so cross I just wanted a chance to talk privately. Come on, you know me Lion-O, do you think I really risk a kitten's life or harm you? I'm not that type of Cat. I wasn't careless with my words either," she interrupted. She darted forward, kissing him on the cheek before heading to the top deck. "Last one to the viewing deck is a lame snarf!"

"Whiskers," he muttered, sheathing his sword and heading after her. He needed to find out more about the situation and figure out how to signal the Cats something was wrong. He leaped up onto the viewing deck and saw her crouching on the rail, gazing at the echongnite and making funny faces. If he didn't notice the hazel eyes he would have suspected that it was just WilyKit having fun. "I have so many questions; I don't know where to begin. I guess my biggest questions are how and why? I mean all this time, I was thought the Spirit Stone was sharing its knowledge with me, but it turns out it was you wasn't it?"

Ocelata fingered the jasper amulet around her neck, weighing her words carefully. Finally she flipped off the railing landing perfectly on the roof of the tank, tail swishing about, hands clenching. "How and why I'm here is simple Lion-O. You released me from the Stone nearly a month ago. Don't you recall what happened after you talked with Cheetara and what happened during the tumble the tank took? Anet warned you that strong negative emotions could attract trouble. The spirits inside the stone were drawn to your emotions as if it was catnip. Each of us fought to break free, but I was the strongest spirit. It was my essences that slipped through the cracks and came out."

"Does that mean all the spirits inside the stone are evil? I mean you said they were attracted to my darker emotions. Not to mention your possessing Kit's body!"

"Don't unsheathe your claws, the spirits in the Stone are there for a reason. They are there to help you in times of need by sharing their wisdom. You have nothing to fear from them, after all only two types of peoples spirits are tra, I mean, bonded to the Spirit Stone. It's just that most of the time we're slumbering so to speak. Your negative emotions were a wake up call to us, we reacted wondering how to fix that situation."

"I see, that does make some sense. I have been working to keep my negative aspects in check. Wait, what kind of spirits?"

"It's not important."

"How can it not be important? If you're some kind of evil spirit I have the right to know!"

"How can you say that to me? Your own sword doesn't believe I'm evil. I shared my memories, my heart, with both you and Kit so that you would trust me, accept my help. You've seen what kind of Cat I am, what I stand for. I'm loyal to a fault, compassionate and will fight against Mumm-Ra and his evils! If you think possessing Kit's wrong; know that it's only out of necessity and because you chose her!"

"What are you talking about? I never, the spiritual residue and Kit's fever the first night at the Berbil Village. I think I understand now. My emotions unleashed you, but you latched onto her because she accidentally touched the residue. Kat mentioned his sister was acting weird, was that because of you?"

"My spirit was so weak after spending centuries in the Stone; I needed a place to regain strength. At first, all I could do was move around at night, after the third moon rose when the spiritual energies of this planet are at the strongest. I loved feeling the grass under my paws, smelling the plants; just being half alive again was wonderful. I was so sad to learn that everything my sister and Lord to Be, I guess Lord Leo, had worked for had disintegrated. I had to find out why, but I couldn't stay in charge once the sun was up. Yes, my essence influenced Kit's actions subtly, but she is a strong willed kitten. No one pushes her around. My only regret is that my actions to learn more through her eyes forced her latent abilities to activate. That wasn't my intention, I just wanted to gather enough strength that I could walk about during the day, try to understand the situation better."

"At the cost of WilyKit living her life," Lion-O snapped. He wanted to yell more, but saw her forlorn expression. His expression softened and he helped her down. He had to choose words carefully if he wanted to avoid an incident. "Kit told me about the incident when you were a cadet. I'm sorry Tygrus tried to corner you and assault you like that. I'm guessing that was another reason you didn't get along well with the other Cats once you landed on Third Earth. Still, you could have tried harder to get along with them. What's wrong, was it something I said?"

Ocelata turned away ashamed from Lion-O, her eyes teary, holding her arms. "Lion-O, its goes back further then that, all the way to our ancestral home. I know you got the basics from Leo's memories, but you don't really understand the oppression and fear we were under. How much we lost because of Mumm-Ra. The older spirits inside the Spirit Stone would talk about our home world, Animala. The beautiful lands, warm and clear oceans, the sky was so beautiful, especially at sunrise when it looked like a pink rose unfolding. All the animal species lived in harmony and love, united under the protection of the Stones of Power."

"According to Leo's memories, ancient priests formed the Stones through magic, solidifying the collective emotions and desires of the people. That all animals lived peaceful lives until that day Mumm-Ra came and ruined everything."

"An ancient evil magician, who sold his soul to the spirits of evil in exchange for ultimate power. No one knows what his original true form was anymore. All we know is that for nearly a century after the Stones were scattered among the cosmos, he hunted down and enslaved the other animals, siphoning off their life force to prolong his own. Forcing us to build and create the ship that would take use away from our home. For nearly four to five generations we served that monster! Helping him plundered other planets, destroy all those that got in the way, we almost lost everything that made us who we are. He fed off us and forced us to feed on each other! You can't imagine what it was like watching your parents go insane and be killed just to secure the Spirit Stone for Mumm-Ra! His plans for animals with special skills, his plans for me they were, I don't want to talk about them. Just so you know adding in the war and journey through space it was three hundred years Lion-O. It's been six hundred years of pain and misery all caused by the same person. Can you blame me for wanting to learn more and see if I could help end this conflict before more people die? Where else are you going to find an expert on technology and Mumm-Ra?"

"I didn't know Mumm-Ra's reign was that long. So much of the truth concerning the past and Mumm-Ra was lost or turned into a fairy tale to scare kittens. Living off the life force of others would explain how he's been able to manipulate magic over the centuries, he wants to keep the animals divided, knowing were stronger together. I'm still confused, you showed me your memories, and does that mean you have mental talents? Were you able to see mine?"

"I have some mental talents, I'd be happy to explain all of them at a later date, I promise. For now, I do have the ability to astral project into dreams, but I'm a master when it comes to sharing my thoughts and picking up on your memories and true self. For example, I know your favorite color is blue and you love butterflies because both remind you of your mother, Leonia, who died shortly after your birth. I know your favorite hiding place in the old Lair wasn't where you kept the tech, but inside the Lair head, where no one would bother you. I meant what I said in the memory dream Lion-O. You're brave, strong, caring and determined just like Leo. He wasn't as hard headed and was very charismatic, no offense. Unlike Leo, who worked to maintain his skills, your never give up learning to improve, you keep trying even if it's hard. You're willing to change with the flow, but still trust your impulsive instincts if you believe they're right. You're an amazing person Lion-O, probably the greatest King since Leo. There's a connection between us Lion-o, I know that you can feel it too. We're alike in so many ways my friend, feeling similar pain, misjudged and blamed by family and friends. Not anymore. I want to help you."

"Ocelata, I would enjoy having you help me, but you're dodging my questions. How did you end up in the Spirit Stone? What exactly are your mental powers? What do you want exactly? When will you get out of Kit? Ocelata, how did you die?"

"Don't you trust me Lion-O? All things will be revealed in time. Let's just get to the village first. Once we've got the Body Stone, then all your questions will be answered. Until then, keep your promise. Protect me always; don't tell the others about me. I will when I'm ready. We should try to get some rest. If I know Lizards, they do their best work first thing in the morning when the sun speeds them up. Don't worry about Kit. She's fine and soon she'll have her body back I promise."

Lion-O just looked at her, not sure what to say. He could see past WilyKit's body and see the girl inside. He knew that from the memories he had seen Ocelata wasn't evil, but she was hiding things from him. She was a bit to cryptic about her past and not explaining her full mental abilities to him. Her need for him was strong, almost obsessive. He had never met someone who made him feel this way before. He had to keep an eye on her, try to lure her spirit out of WilyKit's body. He would find someone to alert the others about their surprise guest, but for now he stay on her good side. "If you promise to give Kit back her body soon, I won't break my promise, but understand this. Ocelata, if you put any of my friends at risk or show that you're a danger to this mission, nothing will stop me from bringing the full power of the Thundercats on you. You'll be back inside the Spirit Stone faster then you can climb."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the King of Cats. I would do the same thing in your position. We should start making breakfast; the others will be awakening soon."

A while later the group woke up the smell of sweet fruit and scrumptious meat. Even fresh carrion was made available to Nanda, who enjoyed having a good meal after scavenging for scraps the past few days. "Thank you for your kindness. The two of you must have been up for hours to make this carrion."

"We just had a lot to talk about, and decided to make everyone start to the day a little bit better!" Ocelata exclaimed.

"So what were you two talking about sis? It wasn't anything to girly and lovely dovey was it? If you're pursuing a relationship with Lion-O, as your big brother I need to approve it first!" WilyKat announced, with Snarf meowing in agreement for Lion-O. The other cats laughed at the thought, not believing what they were hearing.

"Don't worry about that big brother. I think I'm a bit young for Lion-O. Although he's really handsome isn't he Cheetara?"

"We'll he's got a bit of charm, but I like stripes myself."

Everyone was surprised when Lion-O, instead of getting angry just laughed. The darkness that had been in heart after finding out about his brother and her wasn't there anymore, and hadn't been for awhile. Looking at Kit/Ocelata; he knew she'd helped him heal from that. "I know I haven't said it before, so I'll say it now. I'm happy for the two of you. I hope that you have lots of years of love. Hopefully, we find more Thundercats on this journey. Nanda, I have two questions."

"Yes, Lord Lion-O?"

"I was wondering if you could tell us how much further until we reach the village."

"Not more then an hour an a half. The summit is close by and the exits from the tunnels are usually open and not booby trapped at this level, just guarded. The rest of the scavenging teams should be heading back. Once Vlad is certain that Evil One's army can't get in, he'll return and if they breach us, they let out an alarm cry."

"Hopefully the tank's enhanced sensors will pick it up. I managed to work with this technology mess and screen out most of the echoing sounds from the echongnite."

"So, have you figured out what you're going to say little brother? I mean our people haven't had any contact in centuries with the Vultures. Even with these seal, the Elders are still gone and we're demanding a pretty hefty price from them."

"Well I'm not going to lose my temper for one thing. Nanda, my other question, you mentioned yesterday in the tunnels to Vlad about a Cat of legend. Can give me more details about that? It could help us out."

"Since you asked so nicely, of course Lord Lion-O, I will tell you all I know. We Vultures have a long and magnificent mix of oral and written stories. The tales have become muddled for a number of reasons. My great grandmother told me tales about long ago, during the reign of the Evil One. A nice cat girl, one with spots and stripes, would protect our flock from mean cats and the Evil One. Story goes this cat girl secretly kept records of our genealogy, our culture and snuck food and items to our flock while we were trapped about the Evil Ones flying palace."

"Tell me, do your people remember her name or anything about her?" Lion-O asked one eye on a nervous Ocelata.

Nanda shook her head. "Her name has been lost to the ages, all we can recall is she was a small Cat type. Oh, and she was related to the first Lord on this planet's mate. It was said something happened between the sisters and the legendary Cat died. I noticed the stone table the Elephants gave you, had parts of the story. Maybe we can finish translating the last few scenes together."

"That would be great. I'm positive with your help I can finish the translating by this today. I have the feeling it will play a vital role today. WilyKit, you want to help me?"

"Actually Cheetara, I think I'll have her and Nanda scout ahead with me on the hoverboards. Why don't the rest of you make sure the tank is ready for action? I have a feeling we'll be facing the army one way or another today. Snarf, make sure that Tygra and Cheetara don't stumble into anything private while their mating. Okay?"

Snarf's eyes widened, understanding the hidden meaning behind his friend's words. As the three of them left, Snarf tried to get their attention, but they weren't paying attention. He then recalled the star sapphire around his neck. Clutching it with his paws he forced the gem to glow bright blinding them.

"Hey, what the? Snarf, would you cut that out?"

"Stupid flea bitten beast! I'm gong to give you such a hurting. Hey! Kid, you let us go right now!"

"Sorry Panthro, but Snarf is trying to tell us something important. We should listen to him. Cheetara, you're a cleric, can you figure out what his gem is trying to tell us? I have a feeling it's important. That it might be about Lion-O and my sister."

"He was extremely careful with his choice of words. I wonder if, we need to finish translating that tablet. Tygra, make sure that we have a holding cell ready. Panthro, be ready for anything. Lion-O, please careful."

Nanda was flying through the tunnels at breakneck speeds, tapping on the different parts of the tunnels communicating with her and other scavenging teams. When she spotted a pocket of dark magic, she took some moss out of her tunic, placing it over the opening, effectively blocking its escape. "It's not much further! The correct path to the exit nearest my home is just through the next tunnel!"

"Understood! Keep a look out for trouble! We'll see about scavenging some of our own supplies!" Ocelata called up. She maneuvered her hoverboard closer to the tunnel floor. Her superior night vision searched the cracks until she spotted something in a crevice. Coming to a complete stop she reached in a pulled out some charred tech. "Take a look Lion-O! This tech was definitely made after we came to this planet. It's comprised of materials found around this planet."

"I see, so what are these items anyways? Can they be of help?"

"Well, this one will come in handy if a fire gets out of control and these are little trackers that can be used on people. Some of this other stuff looks like it was half finished tech. Oh, this wasn't tech, and this was a friendship bracelet. See, this the thread they were using to make the pattern? Here, you keep this."

"Thanks, I think we should talk more about our relationship. If you plan on sticking around a long time, maybe we can construct a body for you so that you don't need to live in WilyKit. Or maybe the powers of the Stones can be used to help you."

"Rumors about the Spirit Stone say it can judge if a person is worthy for a second life. Perhaps," she got no further as the mountain began to shake. Stalactites started falling from the ceiling. Nanda let out a screech as she darted about. "The Army is breaking through! Part of them is making their way up through the hills and others are making their way up the mountain!"

"With all this shaking, the pockets of dark magic will come loose and travel through the air vents. There's no way to be certain who will get infected and who will be immune!" Ocelata warned sharply.

"Get back to Thundertank now! We're going need to go into turbo drive to get where we need to be and fast!"

"Right! Let's kick some lizard tail!" The two of them headed back to the tank with Nanda right behind them. The Thundertank was already making its way through the tunnels. The three of them flew into the back hatch. Nanda was rushing up to help plot swiftest course. Lion-O and Ocelata quickly stored the hoverboards and made their way up to meet with the rest of the team.

"We're going to have to use our heads if we want any chance at defeating the Lizard Army. Do you know anything that can slow down a Monkion and Jackal?"

"Well, if you use their weakness against them, such as sensitive ears and skin, we might have a chance to catch them by surprise. I suggest we use the tech we found to take them out. Hey what the let me go! What is the meaning of this?" Ocelata growled, as a heavy duty, charged net was thrown over her. She squirmed trying to get free, but WilyKat used his flail to pull and suspend her over in the air. Nanada was freaking out in the background confused as the other Thundercats pointed their weapons at her. "Cheetara! Panthro! Tygra, WilyKat what are you doing? Why have you captured me? We don't have time for games! The Vulture Village is under attack and we need to get there to save them! To ensure the safety and security of the Body Stone from Mumm-Ra's forces."

"We'll get to that soon enough sis, after all with the Thundertank on maximum over drive and autopilot it shouldn't take that long. Right now we need to have a talk about you. Who are you?"

"I'm your sister that's who!"

"My sister doesn't have hazel eyes, hers are dark honey colored."

"So being in the caves has done something to my eyes, that doesn't mean I'm the enemy! Lion-O, help me please!"

"What are you guys doing? I didn't ask for you to hurt her!"

"What! You authorized this?"

"Lion-O asked Snarf to make sure Tygra and I didn't stumble across anything private while we mated. It was old code that he use to use when he wanted to alert two people that something very secretive was going on and he needed help. It didn't take us long to realize that Lion-O wanted to keep an eye on you. So we set the trap," Cheetara explained.

"So why don't you cut the innocent act and start by telling the truth? We've got enough time to break you and free WilyKit from your possessive grasp. I'm not above hitting a girl to get what I wanted."

"Stop struggling, you're never going to get loose from that net. It's tied to tight! Snarf used his own gemstone to help charge it so your adverse destiny will make you weaker the longer you're in there. Talk!"

"Ah!"

"Tygra stop! You don't have to hit her like that!"

"I knew you were a foolish king, how long have you known about this evil spirit? Were you just now letting us know we could lose our lives and possibly our souls? We should have done something sooner!"

"Tygra, it's not like that! I promise that we'll explain everything, but please don't threaten her! We could learn so much from her. I only let you guys know about her in case something went wrong. She was going to let you know in her own time!"

"So, you did betray me Lion-O. Don't try to talk your way out of this! You promised to protect me, to never betray me and instead you turn all the Cats against me by having them interrogate and lock me up in a cell! Cats, I was considering sparring from my vengeance, but now I might as well include you all in my vengeance. After all betrayal, murder, and self hatred is something you Cats excel at!" Ocelata growled.

"Murder, betrayal, what are you talking about?" Lion-O asked. The pinkish red light started misting around Ocelata, escaping from her jasper. The Spirit Stone started adding its own energies creating a red cocoon around her. Everyone shielded their eyes as the net tore apart and Ocelata/WilyKit's body rose into the air. The sounds of limbs lengthening, tail shortening, clothes changing, filtered into the air. As the cocoon vanished, a fully dressed and _alive?_ Ocelata stood on the railing of the observation desk. "Whiskers. Ocelata, what is going on? What happened to WilyKit?"

"Oh pretending that you care about kittens Lion-O. How noble, but we know you're only asking because you don't want to have unnecessary blood on your hands. To calm your traitorous mind, Kit is still alive and well for now. I just absorbed enough spiritual energy, combined with my own will and the powers of the jasper to make my move; I have made my spirit dominate in this body. Thus, this body reflects what I was in real life. Of course if I stay in charge too long Kit may be lost, but it won't come to that. She's innocent and deserves to live. Unlike you traitors whose deaths will be long and agonizing."

"Ocelata, please you're not making much sense, can't we talk about this?"

"Enough time talking, you're going to give us some straight answers!" Panthro shouted. His two robotic arms shot out, squeezing her tight. Her eyes glowed in warning as she drove her glove claws deep into the robotics. Twisting about, she scratched and loosened joints the causing the arms to fall off. Panthro looked at his lost limbs in stun disbelief. "Sorry Panthro, you have to do better."

"Spirit please, we are in the middle of a crises and your anger, while I'm sure justified, is counterproductive to saving my people and securing the Body Stone from the Evil One. Please, tell us what your grievances are and what you plan to do. I give you my word, no my spirit, that we won't attack until you have finished speaking."

"Nanda, I can trust your words, I know I can trust the Vultures; at least your people didn't forget my contributions. Lion-O, you wanted answers so why don't I explain? I showed you my memories to earn your trust, to be accepted, but apparently it wasn't enough for you and your friends. That last memory I showed you was the day before I died. My perfect, brilliant, older sister, Panthera, the one who had it all and was ashamed of having me as a younger sister, because I wasn't what she wanted; commit the ultimate injustice against me. While we both rose through the ranks fast, Panthera was in charge of the prisoners, she even fooled Lord Mumm-Ra, one minute pretending to be his perfect soldier, all while plotting a rebellion to get back at him for causing our parents death, a death she attribute to me for unfair reasons. Me, she never told me about the rebellion nor did she do anything to protect me from Tygrus and his payback for getting him in trouble. How could I be expected to trust Cats again when they either viewed me as a traitor for learning more about the other animals, protecting them? Others thought I was working with Mumm-Ra because I hadn't known about the rebellion. I was hated outright for making it past the Gauntlet when so few others younger siblings didn't make it. You don't know what its like to be scorned or held in suspicion by so many. It wasn't my fault!"

"Sounds like it was. What did you do to prove them wrong? Oof,"

"Shut it Tygra!"

"I lost a lot in that crash! My best friend Amber lost her leg and later died as a result. Bagehera, the kind doctor who sheltered me from scorn, was slain in a misunderstanding with the natives. Still, I believed in the dream of Unity, to reclaim our lost roots, that's why I worked with the youngsters to create new traditions to celebrate our freedom, but others saw me causing ruckus and loosing sight of the goal. That I would bring about the end of the fragile peace Leo and Panthera had created, because of my actions and my strange abilities."

"Your mental gifts, Mumm-Ra used your parents' talents to secure the Spirit Stone. He must have figured they passed down to you, that's why he wanted to keep you safe."

"You're not that dumb Lion-O are you? Yeah, Panthera never really developed hers, but I always had a sixth sense of danger, a precognitive if you will, very similar to WilyKat's ability to sense when bad things are about to happen. I started developing other abilities, astral projections in and out of dreams, illusions, and the fledgling of higher mental talents. Still, I never wanted to reveal my full power, should Mumm-Ra attempt to take mine or bed me so his progeny could have it."

"That's something I never wanted to hear!"

"Kat, please. Ocelata, what happened the day you died? Why are you so convinced you were murdered and that you need to take vengeance?"

"That last memory I shared Lion-O was the day before I died. Panthera met me at the base for the Tower of Unity; she was going on again about the difficulties I caused, why I couldn't be better behaved. She told me to back off from Leo. We were arguing when she pushed me into the bottom of the pit, and then shoved rocks on top of me. I died almost instantly, but my mental powers unleashed their full potential at that moment. They found the echoes left from parents and I got stuck in the Stone, my worst nightmare knowing how I hate to be confined. The Stone only allows souls of a great injustice or those with high wisdom/mental ability to reside in there. I couldn't escape, trapped forever unable to rest. Worse, my sister came to the Elephants years later to beg them to use the Stone to try and rid my spirit from its precious cache, sending me to limbo. I've studied the history and seen with my own eyes. The arrogance of cats is only matched by the destruction left behind by Mumm-Ra's army. I vowed to take my revenge on all who harmed me and I will. Once the Stones of Power are under my control I'll bring about the world of unity as it was meant to be!"

"Ocelata, it doesn't have to be this way. I'm sorry you suffered so much, but taking vengeance against us won't free your soul to the afterlife. I refuse to believe that a sister would purposely end your life and cause damage to your soul. If you just let us finish translating the tablet, I'm sure the truth will be revealed," Cheetara started to say, when Ocelata reacted.

She jumped off the railing and slashed apart two of the panelings causing them to crashing down. Panthro barreled into WilyKat, rolling him out of the way of danger as Tygra and Cheetara went after her with their weapons. Ocelata darted and dodged about, flipping over Nanda and kicking her into Cheetara's path. Cheetara didn't have time to slow down and tripped over the female vulture ending up in a tangled mess. Ocelata loped over and snatched her staff slamming it down, trapping them under the roots it sprouted.

She heard something coming up from behind her, so she quickly twisted and slashed at an angle. She nicked Tygra across the across the chest and he fired a laser shot, which missed her by inches. He flicked his bolo whip tying up her feet and right arm. As he pulled her towards him, she slammed her glove claws into the floor, ripping up and pinching the rope. With her teeth she bit through the rope and then used her astral projection power to attack him with her spirit. The spirit form frightened Tygra and he stumbled into the holding cell, where the spirit form locked him in.

"Your death will be second worst!" Ocelata hissed as she made her way to the hanger bay. She had to get the hoverboard and reach the village first! She stumbled over a rope, and fell towards the ground. She rolled to the side to avoid being bounced on by WilyKat. She let out a yelp as Snarf bit her arm so she flung him into the wall. Standing up she jumped to the ceiling to avoid Panthro's kicks and she started a downward climb to the hanger bay.

"Where do you think your going? You can't really expect to escape this tank do you?" Panthro asked, slamming his head against a button, activating internal security, but she just smiled, as all the traps pointed to her.

"How gullible are you my friend? Have you not forgotten I helped program most of this? Security override voice activation, code ocelot 8-2-300 initiate now!" Ocelata had to laugh as they were sealed up in tubes as she made her way to the hanger. She was just about to hop on the board and leave, when she was under attack by Lion-O. She floated out of the way and blasted him with her mental illusions causing him to see hundred of her.

"What are you hoping to accomplish by stopping me Lion-O? We both know that there's nothing you can do to convince me that your kind is worth sparring. In three hundred years all you cats have learned is to be more selfish and narcissist! When I find the Stones of Power I'll prove it's me, not you and your back stabbing ways, that I'm the one with pure heart. All who hurt me will be punished!"

As more illusions attacked him, Lion-O used the Eye of Thundera to clear them away. He saw Ocelata about to leave and leapt for the back of her hoverboard, dragging her down. "You can't leave! What if you're wrong? Let's ask the Book of Omens, ahhhhhh!"

Ocelata had stepped on his paw and was twisting it about. "The Book of Omens refused to work for me. Its Keeper Jaga kept telling me I was to full of anger, that I wouldn't survive using it, each time I would try to use it. So you use the book, see for yourself that I speak the truth. In the meantime I'm going to save the people of Third Earth from itself!" She kicked him off the board and zoomed away.

Right before Lion-O hit the deck; a freed Nanda flew in and caught him. She brought him back to the piloting deck. The others had freed themselves and Tygra was giving his brother a dark look as he finished placing Panthro's arms back on. "Way to go little brother. I thought that we were done with you keeping secrets or not telling us the truth. I guess the reality is that you don't trust anyone, that you rather go at it alone then trust your subjects. I knew I should have been made king."

"Tygra, if you just listen to me I can explain…"

"How can you explain letting a murderous, traitor fill your heads with lies? That you were even going to allow her to inhabit one of your subjects under pretense shows how much of an idiot you are. You aren't fit to wear the ooof! Cheetara?"

"Tygra, I love you and I will respect your decisions, but I won't stand by as you berate your brother for listening to his heart. I'm sure that he had good reasons for being not telling us right out and I would like to hear them."

"So Kid, who or what is Ocelata?"

"Yeah, and what does she want with my sister?"

"Ocelata is the sister of my ancestors mate. She was a loyal and brave Cat, who wanted to help bring about a unity of animals, just like her sister. She just had a more fun, and different way of getting there. She's not evil no matter what you think Tygra. I've seen her at her worst and her best, the Spirit Stone may have released her, but I chose to do so because of a connection we share. She had a whole month where she could have harmed us, instead she saw through the eyes of child trying to learn, to forgive what was done to her. I don't know if what she believes is true, but something is telling me there's more to the story then what she understands to be true."

"Yeah she's a psychotic at who wants to kill everyone for vengeance. She won't stop with just us or Mumm-Ra's army. She'll go after everyone and use the Stones power for her own desires!"

"Hush, have you not heard or studied the tablets or diary left by her peers? They don't speak of an angry, vengeful girl who old soul can't be recycled to live again. She could have taken Kit's body and made it new recycled body, but stopped because she believes she's innocent. The texts speak of helping her seek truth, truth that will aid us in the coming battle to protect my people and the Body Stone should it still be in the village," Nanda crowed.

"She's right; I finished almost the whole tablet. The Elephants were right; it is a record of how the animals came to this planet and created a unity, but it also showed that one cat lost her sister to a senseless death caused by a misunderstanding of jealousy and anger. The final words are about helping that spirit, who was destined to return, find truth and balance so she may rest."

"You know this whole time with trying to understand the full powers of the Spirit Stone has been about trust and truth. The Berbils talked about uncovering the hidden truth, by not letting emotions blind you while the Weasels and Vultures spoke of looking past biased facts and finding the right time to speak it. Maybe if Lion-O can find out what really happened, Ocelata will release my sister."

"Meow ow! Meow o wow!" Snarf agreed, pointing to his jewel.

"Yeah, and how do you plan on doing to that while were racing to save the Vulture Village from Slythe and the rest of the madness?" Panthro demanded.

Lion-O sheathed the sword and walked over to the book. Ocelata's words echoed in his mind. "The Book of Omens has an all seeing eye. It's recorded the truth for ages. I have to use it to find the answers. There's no other way. Too many lives are at stake if I don't. Tygra, you're in charge while I'm gone. Do whatever you can to stop the army and protect the innocents. Nanda, fly ahead and try to evacuate as many unaffected Vultures to a safe zone. The rest of you help with efforts, but try to capture Ocelata/Kit alive. Don't damage her too much; we don't know how that will affect either of them once they're separated."

"Lion-O, are you sure about this? We can't protect your body while your spirit is inside the book," Cheetara warned.

"Then Snarf will just have to keep an eye on me for awhile won't he? I have to do this Cheetara. That connection you spoke of between lovers? I think I know what you mean now, but I have to be sure."

"Then good luck. I hope you learn the truth."

"So do I. Book of Omens, I, Lion-O, Son of Claudius and Leonia, King of the Cats, need your help. Let me inside so I may find the answers to my questions!" Lion-O's body went rigid and he slumped into the copilot seat as his spirit raced into the Book of Omens for answers. Answers that he hoped would save all their lives that day as the clock started ticking down.


	8. Truths

Ocelata rode the hoverboard gracefully through the tunnels, avoiding falling debris and making daring moves through the holes as she looked for an alternate way to the top. Her ears were ringing as she listened to the mournful sounds, once trapped in the echongnite, now released as Mumm-Ra's army made its way through the lower levels. "How could anyone follow that monster? Don't they realize once he gets what he wants, he enslave them or worse, steal their live force so that he may live forever? Lizards are supposed to sneaky and survival experts! Some experts!"

"_They're trying to survive, just like you did. Mumm-Ra's power is too great for them to fight alone. You shouldn't judge them harshly. Remember what the Elephants use to say about letting negative emotions cloud your mind?" _Kit insisted. It was strange, her inner self was stranded in her mindscape, a beautiful New Thundera, only she was unable to find the path to her conscience mind. "_I know you think the other Cats betrayed you, but you need to forgive them! If you don't then the Body Stone will be lost!"_

"I would conserve my energy child. The longer I control this body, the stronger I get and the weaker you do. I'll attempt to reconstruct my own _real_ body, instead of this facsimile remake of yours, but I can't promise anything. If you do perish I promise to remember you and honor you for your sacrifice."

_"I'm not going to sit here and let you do this! I will find a way to reach you and the others! Just give me time to think," _Kit warned. She sat down with her flute in her lap and started meditating. The answer would come to her if she waited and listened.

"You do that little kitten; I have a date with destiny. Ha! A way out!" Ocelata exclaimed. She guided the hoverboard to an open air shaft and zoomed up and left, zigging around a large chunk of echongnite. She saw shafts of afternoon sunlight filtering in behind blocked passage. She took out her dagger and slashed the shallow rock until it crumbled. She flew out and had a brief moment to see she was near the summit and the Vulture village when the skim platforms full of lizards, startled by her sudden appearance, started firing their weapons at her.

"CAT! Get her!"

"Why are you doing this? Where's your self respect? Did you shed it like your limbs and skin?" Ocelata challenged the soldiers. She dived under the laser fire and came up fast cutting the barrels off of the guns on one platform. She was about to do the same to the same to the second one when one of the soldiers lobbed a bomb at her. The resulting explosion sent her flying off her damaged board and into the mountain side, landing on a narrow ledge, the board stuck in outcropping a few feet up.

"I don't recognize that female. She's not the cheetah, should we contact General Slythe?" one of the subordinates questioned. He finally got a good look at the girl through his binoculars and she wasn't familiar.

"General Slythe is with the other generals and the advance force, ready to strike at the Vulture village any minute! Do you really want face his wraith over an interloper? We'll just catch her and bring her in!" his buddy shouted. The two platforms moved closer, two soldiers stood by with restraints, ready to capture their prize.

Ocelata wasn't ready to give in yet. She still had a few tricks up her spotted stripped arm. While she hadn't developed her father's telepathy or mother's telekinesis, she still had a few options open to her. Shutting down her other senses she waited quietly, not showing any fear. Even Kit paused in her mediation to watch what was happening.

The leader of platform one took careful aim, locked onto just below her heart, and fired. Time seem to slow down for Ocelata who, in her mind's eye, could see the shot coming. At the last possible second, she leapt straight up into the air, coming down on a tiny ledge few feet above and to her right. She repeated the action a few more times, expertly climbing and avoiding shots.

Right before she reached the board a grenade was lobbed at her, sending chunks of echongnite her way. She gripped the wall, ignoring the pain. Snatching a piece, she hummed a line from an old song into it. Twisting about, she aimed and connected with her target, the anti gravity units under the platform. The mineral played back her song, destroying the units. The platform took a nose diving burying itself halfway down the mountain. The Lizards would have to trek the rest of the way up through the tunnels.

"Yes! I still got it after all these centuries. Hey, stop trying to shoot me! Why don't I enlighten you lizards to how cruel Mumm-Ra can be?" Ocelata said. She removed her earring letting it catch the sunlight.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The Lizard's eyes couldn't filter out the extra light quick enough. The platform struck the wall sending both cat and board tumbling onto the platform. Ocelata got into her fighting stance carefully eying the five lizards. The tubbiest lashed out with his tail. She back flipped out of the way and darted to the side. He grinned, coming closer ready to shoot her when she rolled under his legs. His tail hit in the face and she bit down drawing blood!

"Ahhhh! Stupid cat! You'll pay for that!" He said flinging her into side of the platform. He charged her and she jumped over, kicking him the head. As he stumbled, she pushed him into side of the platform and rapidly punched him in the spine, triggering nerve centers that slowed his metabolism to a crawl so he fell flat on the floor.

"One down, the rest of you big boys wants to challenge me?" Ocelata asked. She laughed as two went invisible. She delivered two devastating upper jabs, slamming their heads together. Grabbing a fallen weapon, she reversed the polarity firing a freezing shot that ice up the other two. Breaking the gun in half she accessed the main computer to see the position of the army. "Well, at least your Generals have a decent strategy. By blocking off the tunnels, the cats and refuges can't escape and by controlling the air space, you make it dangerous for the Vultures to fly away. Let's see if I can change that."

She took off on her board ignoring Kit's questions about why she spared the Lizard soldiers and what was she going to do about the Thundercats if she encountered them. She had to stay focus, in order to enact her revenge; she needed to get to the village first!

Back with the Thundercats they were plowing through the tunnels as fast as they could. Nanda had left the way open as she hurried to evacuate the youngsters from the village. "Hurry! The other scavenging teams have reported that the first wave of the Lizard Army has made its way to the summit! Our fields and fruit groves are being flash burned!"

"If they loose their crops, they'll have nothing to trade or use to cultivate their carrion. We can't let that happen!" Cheetara told them frantically. She noticed Panthro was busy programming the back weapons of the Thundertank. "What are you doing Panthro? You can't seriously be thinking about destroying the tunnels and the ruins."

"She's right; the Vultures depend on these tunnels to support their livelihood, to preserve the past for future generations. We don't have the right to take out the tunnels. Not to mention it means trapping the other scavenging teams in here with the Lizards," Tygra informed him.

"Listen to me, if those ground troops get past the scavengers and tunnels natural defenses it won't matter what kind of advantage we have, their sheer numbers will over run us. I'm programming the missiles to release recorded tones that will trigger the echongnite to explode and disable the ground troops. The scavenging teams have their moss and wings to protect themselves. Hopefully they can find a few cross tunnels to get out of the mountain and meet up with rest of evacuees some place safe. I hate to destroy their home, but there isn't really another option right now."

"Do it, how much further until we get to the summit?"

"Less then twenty minutes, I hope you have a plan."

"Our main objective is to protect the village and drive Slythe and his friends as far from here as possible. At the same time we need keep our eyes and ears open for signs of Ocelata and the Body Stone. We don't know what kind of trouble that reckless spirit is going to cause. I trust my brother, but it safer for all that no one, but us end up with the Body Stone. WilyKat, maybe you should stay,"

"No way Tygra! I haven't been training so hard to be on the sidelines! Plus, I'm the only one who can locate Ocelata, she may have make over my sister, but I still feel Kit's presences when I'm near here. Besides with my sixth sense for danger you'll need! Please, she's my family."

"Now is not the time to be selfish. You're to young to…" Tygra started to say when Cheetara gently touched him. The two had a silent conversation, spoken with only their eyes, finally Tygra relented. "Alright, but stay out of sight. We don't need Atticus and Kaynar deciding that fresh cat meat is on their diet okay?"

"I promise I won't get in the way!" WilyKat promised. He looked over at Lion-O, his prone form resting on one of the beds. Snarf was on his chest, his star sapphire glowing as its power helped protect the link between the Book of Omens and the king. Since he had entered, the book had stopped pinpointing the location of the next stone, instead it glowed with power. It was reasonable to assume that certain functions couldn't be run simultaneously. "Do you think he's found the answers he needs yet? What if Ocelata is telling the truth? She'll never let my sister go."

"Meow ow meow!"

"Snarf's right, you can't concede defeat already. I trust in both Lion-O and my teacher Jaga to help us. Be ready small one, were about to see battle." With an extra burst of speed Panthro powered the tank up the last incline and into chaotic battle. The beautiful village tucked among the valleys and nooks of the summit were on fire and tumbling apart. Soldiers were marching through destroying the crops and killing the frantic and confused live stock. Scavenger teams and enforcers fought back, while other helped the injured and young fly away to a sister mountain not far. Many vultures had been infected with the pockets of dark magic, causing them to aid and attack their former friends. Nanda and her friends were fighting Slythe and the other two general trying to get them leave. Somewhere in all this mess was Ocelata, searching for the Body Stone, so she could unleash who knows what terrors.

"I know it looks bad, but we have to do what we can to slow them down until Lion-O returns. Panthro, use the tank to get rid of their platforms and assault vehicles. If you have to abandon the tank, put on the security system and get in there. Snarf will protect Lion-O. Cheetara see if you can heal some of the bewitched Vultures so they can help us. WilyKat, it's up to you to slow down the troops and find Ocelata. I'm going after the Generals."

"You can't really think you can handle three generals by yourself? That's suicide!"

"General, I won't be alone. Besides it's the only chance we have until Lion-O returns. Now, let's show these Lizards why they don't mess with the Thundercats. Thundercats Ho!" The team leapt into action leaving behind Snarf. The little creature focused his energies on the Star Sapphire, trying to transfer its power to Lion-O, praying he would return soon.

Inside the book Lion-O was floating around trying to find Jaga, but he wasn't appearing. "Jaga, where are you? Jaga, I need to speak with you! Whiskers, I guess I'm going to have to figure this out on my own. So the Book is part technology, maybe it's like the computer on the tank. Um, Book of Omens? I need access to the facts about how Ocelata died. Hello can anyone here me? Whiskers!"

"I see that you haven't changed much Lion-O. You are so much like a kitten, constantly curious about the world around him, and seeking out trouble due to his impatience for answers. I should have insisted on more lessons in that when I was alive. Hello Lion-O, what brings you back to the Book?" Jaga asked materializing in front of him.

"Jaga! I need help with finding the truth to matters that happened centuries ago."

"Yes, I thought you might come when Ocelata attempted to access the Book's power. She may understand its technological nature, but her anger and vengeful thoughts prevent the magic from working on her. I told her as much, when she tried to break in and use its power by force. After residing in the Spirit Stone for so long she should know better. As I made it clear, the Book like all the Stones of Power and the Sword of Omens can't be forcefully controlled or used by evil. Not even in the distant past were they swayed by evil thank the Cats Ancestors"

"Wait a minute; you know about Ocelata and her claims? Did you call the Eye of Thundera as part of the Stones of Power? Jaga, I'm so confused, she said you were the Keeper of the Book, but what does that really mean? Do you know the truth about the origins of the Stones, our history? You have to know if you knew the location of the Tower of Omens, and what the Book really was."

"Of course I did, as Head Cleric; I inherited knowledge from my predecessor about the truth of the Book of Omens. How its purpose was more than to just be a gateway to the past and locator. I learned of its origins, that it was connected to the Stones of Power, as way to balance their natures. That the Book itself; held important clues to the future and past that could aid or destroy animal kind. Its pages contained such power that only those of pure heart could use it wisely. So like with many artifacts of potential danger, it was hidden until a time it was needed. When I sacrificed my spirit to protect you, the Book made me is Keeper, to protect all the secrets of past and future, only to divulge them when the time was right."

"Does that include keeping the true history of our people from us, me Jaga? Ocelata memories have shown me what we once were and our journey has only proven the cats rewrote the truth for some reason. No wonder Ocelata has a difficult time trusting us. Hey, how did you even talk with her if your spirit's in here and hers was tied to the Spirit Stone or stuck in Kit. Jaga, you know something about her and about what's going on right now don't you? That's why Ocelata insisted you knew the truth. How could you keep all of Thundera, us, in the dark? I'm so confused!"

"Peace Lion-O, it is not as simple as you may choose to believe. It is true that while I was Head Cleric, I was one of the few cats who were privilege to have access to a secret library where the unbiased truth of our species history resided. With that knowledge, comes a terrible responsibility."

"Responsibility? What reason could there be for perpetuating a lie? Why not tell the truth?"

"Along your travels, you have learned about how shameful and dark secrets can hurt an entire race to the point they isolated themselves or change their ways to forgot. How facts will alter to make a populace feel better. For a time, a lie is better than the truth, but as you have learned there is a time for a truth to come to light."

"Then I want to know what did happen all those years ago! What caused Unity to fall apart? Why the cats did isolated themselves and turn the backs on the animals? Why did the relationships between animal clans get so strained, and come to think of it, why are there so few humanoids left. What about?"

"Lion-O! I know that you are curious and determined. Your open heart and mind is one of the reasons you are the destined King to bring about a new age for the Cats, but there is a time and place. You must choose now what you want to know for your time in the book is limited. Do you wish to understand Ocelata and her past? Or study what lead to the Great Divide and its aftermath. One or the other, you can't have both. Make your choice," Jaga warned him coming closer.

Lion-O took a few deep breaths, trying to figure out what to do. He wanted so badly to have all the answers, but at the moment he knew that it was more important to help one individual then solve a world's problem. "I need to know the truth about Ocelata. Can you show me how she died and what her sister did afterwards? Please."

"The Book will send you back to the past, but unlike last time you will be a mere spirit observing past events, but having no ability to interact with them. A spirit guide will meet you to help put certain events into perspective and give you advice on what to do once you leave this realm. Remember, Lion-O you have to keep your eyes open and greatest strength if you are to help the spirit," Jaga warned him. With a wave of his staff he sent Lion-O hurling back to the past. "Good luck Lion-O."

Back in the real world, the fight was on! The returning scavenger teams reported the ground troops had been contained. Now, that Vlad and a returning, Nanda were locked in aerial battle; trying desperately to administer the special moss to their infected brethren. "Watch your wing tips; they're coming at us again!" Vlad shouted.

Nanda swooped and dived around two infected Vultures, flying between two narrow rocks as she tried to loose them. A few feathers were lost, but her pursuers were not giving up. One of the infected lunged at her with his long beak, punching a bloody hole in her back. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"All must serve the Evil One! All must serve the Evil One!"

"Glory to the great and powerful master! All shall fall to his command!"

"The Evil One can rest at the bottom of a slurry pit for all I care! Now!" Nanda shouted. Vlad and another scavenger rode the thermals up and struck from below with their weak talons drawing blood. The four of them started falling, but soon broke apart. The infected one's ebony eyes reverted to bronze once more as moss, injected into their system took hold. "Two down, only a hundred oh so more to go. I hope the Thundercats are having an easier time then we are!"

After using the Thundertank to demolish two walkers, who managed to escape the tunnels, Panthro put the Thundertank on autopilot, with instructions who to attack. With a final warning to Snarf about not damaging his baby, he jumped on top of Atticus swinging his nunchucks and managing to get the overgrown ape's attention. "So you overgrown hair bag, I guess your Grune's replacement. Let's see if you have what it takes to beat me!"

"What an overconfident furball. Ugh, ugh! Once I'm down breaking you into a thousand pieces, the vultures will sell your mechanical pieces for money that is if I leave them anything!" Atticus chortled, striking at him with his staff. Panthro tried blocking the strike only for the Atticus to ram him in the stomach. Flinging the nunchucks to the side, he grabbed him with his right foot pulling it from under him and nearly ripping it off.

Panthro counter with a pile driver to the shoulder only to have his wrist caught. When Atticus tried to break the other one he let go as if he was burned. The peridot cuff shone brilliantly as its inner power came to life. "Hmm, this gem supposes to protect me from melancholy and nightmares. Seems to me I just got big boost of optimism!" he shouted, tossing a few exploding grenades. Atticus jumped into the trees and then kicked a bolder towards Panthro who pulverized it. The two started circling each other looking for openings to attack.

Kaynar had pinned Cheetara to ground, her staff the only thing keeping Kaynar's drool and teeth from her head. She was wiggling about trying to get some leverage to shove him off. "I wonder how you taste. Do you think Mumm-Ra will let me have a bite out of you, before he kills you?"

"Why don't you try something green instead!" Her staff called force vines, lifting the jackal off her and flinging him into a vegetable patch. She raced after him only for him to toss the food at her, causing her to adjust her trajectory and winding up smacking into him. He started squeezing the life out of her and she managed to bring up her knee hitting him in the groin. As he let go she slammed her elbow in his shoulder plexus, crushing his instep. Dodging she finished up by scratching his nose, slamming into his groin again and flipping him over her shoulder. He fell down an embankment coming to rest at a garden shed. "Had enough yet?"

"So the she cat has a few skills! I'm going to enjoy breaking you and feeing your remains to the village!"

Tygra fired more laser shots. He was an excellent marksman, but Slythe was up on a moving platform, just out of reach. "Coward! Are you afraid to face me without your tech?"

"Your one to talk considering you're using a laser pistol! What's the matter, your stupid bolo whip not cracking it anymore?" Slythe taunted, using the platform's cannon to obliterate most of the trees Tygra was using as cover. "Where's your brother, the Lord of the Thundercat's? Has he abandoned you to your fate?"

"Lion-O is securing our victory as we speak! You'll never find that stone before we do!" Tygra retorted. He went invisible sneaking up behind some marching lizards, searching the grounds for the stone. Taking one out, he stole his gun and jumped onto the platform firing. Slythe's two bodyguards went down hard. "Ready to face me by yourself?"

"You're not the only stealthy one Tygra," Slythe chuckled, as more then a dozen Lizards appeared out of thin air. "Look how quickly the tails have turned. Get him!"

WilyKat was on his hoverboard, doing his best to avoid trouble. His jasper was glowing and he could feel his sixth sense coming to life, warning him right before disaster struck. He spotted two chicks huddling in a building, while a walker marched towards them. "Hang on! I'll get you out!"

He directed his hoverboard closer to the machine, ignoring the shots being fired. He reached into one of his pouches, and pulled out a new toy he'd been working on, a small squishy brown ball. He pitched the ball directly at the cockpit were it exploded into a wall of mud. As the lizards tried to restore vision he used his flail to pull the chicks to safety right before their hiding spot was crushed.

"You two are going to be okay. You better fly somewhere safe. It doesn't look like this battle is going to end soon."

"Thanks for saving us! Hey, are you looking for someone with a flying board?" a young female said.

WilyKat's eyes brightened. "You've seen another cat on a board like mine?"

"Sure, she drove the machines into the junk heap and then headed to our village's Elders homes. She muttered something about finding a shiny rock to end this fighting," the little boy commented.

"Thanks, you've been a big help! Now get out of here and be safe. Hold on sis, I'm coming to save you!"

Snarf was watching the action going on, with fear. He really was trilling that Lion-O would succeed. He couldn't bare the thought that they would lose it all.

Inside the Book and in the distant past, Lion-O was watching as the animals work together to build the city. Humanoids were providing refreshments and everyone was full of life and joy. The next day was the conference and all the tribal leaders and their people were excited about what the out come would be. "So much happiness and hope for the future. I've never thought I see so many different animals working together. I wonder why they moved Thundera."

"This city was called New Animala and it was to be a utopia where all animals could live and work. The Cats had already agreed to live nearby to help maintain the city. Hello Lion-O, it's good to meet my descendent," Leo said forming in front of him.

"LEO! How are you here? I thought your spirit moved on, are you bound to the Book like Jaga?"

"I'm am imprint, left behind to be your guide. What you see before you was the culmination of months of animals learning to work and live as one. Animala City was a place where the representatives of different cultures could come together, to learn from another and grow stronger. New traditions and old ways blended as one. It was the Cats way of making restitution to all those we'd harmed."

"I could see how something a wonderful of that would be worth protecting. That's why Panthera was so adamant about keeping peace between the generations. She didn't want this dream to crumple, but what does that have to do with Ocelata? Both of them had the same dream just different methods of achieving them."

"Correct my descendent, but as you well know sometimes siblings get caught up in trivial matters and forgot to work together. Witness these next few events and see how one moment of misunderstand can cause a drastic change that has far reaching consequences. The truth of the situation should be revealed to you," Leo warned him. The two lions stood near the base of the Tower of Unity; unseen and untouched by all who were there. Workers were just finishing securing the foundation and getting ready to fill it in. Panthera and Ocelata were busy arguing, oblivious to the passer byes and perched right next to open hole. No one dared bother them.

"Ocelata, why must you cause trouble? I know that you can be more disciplined and act more mature then you have been lately. The conference is tomorrow and I need you to stop riling up the younger generations. The entire fate our animal union and peaceful coexistence with the natives rests with us using diplomacy to settle the differences between the tribes. To establish laws and cultural norms that will ensure that no animal tribe will ever be enslaved or forced to be oppressors. We could even discover what became of the other Stones of Power, but you need to stop inciting the younger generation, at least until the vital matters are settled.," Panthera began.

"Don't talk so condescendingly to me! I earned my rank as lieutenant by surviving the Gauntlet along with only two others! I am a smart, caring, and skilled cat! Don't you think I realize how important this conference is; after the past seven months forced all of us to bond? I know the future of our world is at stake, I'm not denying that. I understand that Elders want rebuild, create a new Animala on Third Earth. I want that too, that's why I'm trying to rediscover what we lost, but what about our future Panthera? All the tribes, especially the Elders seem to think that a strict inflexible return to ancient ways and intermediate cooperation is the way to secure it. You yourself, preach about freedom and swift action to protect a peace. We can't remain stagnant sis. We have to climb to new heights by creating new ideas and live amongst each other, sharing our lives, so we can become one. "

"That's pretty arrogant of you to think that. How can we possibly become one with other animal tribes if we don't learn to settle our own tribe's problems first? You're so impulsive, never looking at the big picture. You think just because you've earned the trust and respect of the other animals that they won't abandon the Unity before we secure it? You really believe that by mixing our traditions with theirs that we will become one tribe that can overcome our past? A unity like that takes time to build and it starts with swift actions and clever words to placate masses teetering on the edge of chaos. Holding on to the most sacred traditions and listening to the elders is how we're going to get there. That means earning the respect of your clan."

"What clan would that be Panthera? How can I earn the respect of the Cats when you never told me you were planning a coup? How can I trust you when you still blame me for our parent's death! I wasn't the one who sent them on that mission to secure the Spirit Stone, Mumm-Ra did!"

"Based on observations when they interacting with you! If you hadn't insisted that Dad and Mom teach you how to develop your mental talents, then maybe they wouldn't have been driven insane when they used their telepathy to break through the Stone's defense! Even now, you continue using your curse to try and control others so they see your way."

"That's not true! You're crazy to think I do something like that. Do you think I would use my talents to get Leo to fall in love with me? I love him and he loves me for who I am, and not what I make others think!"

Lion-O couldn't believe how close the sisters were to brawling. Ocelata looked like she wanted to claw Panthera to death and Panthera was ready clout her in the head to get her to behave. "It really looks like they want to kill each other. Was Ocelata telling the truth?"

"Remember; don't let emotions or misinformation blind you to the hidden truth. Search for the meaning beneath their words and actions. Observe what happened and see the truth," Leo warned him. He too, seemed saddened by the sisters' actions, but there was nothing he could do to change what had happened.

"Leo is my mate and you need to grow up Ocelata. The past is over with! Signing, dancing, acting childish in attempt to reclaim what you never had has to stop. You can't have Leo and you are not going to becoming Queen. If you're lucky, Leo will let you have the position he created for you. I know after I tell him how you've been acting he'll probably reconsider it."

"Why must you take away the things that are most precious to me? Am I really that much of a threat, that you take away my only Cat friend? This world is our chance to start over and yet you still are holding onto grudges that are ancient! I wish you weren't my older sister. I hate you!" Ocelata screamed, turning to go. She didn't realize that the ground she was on was destabilizing. The foundation was coming apart, but she wasn't paying attention.

Panthera saw what was about to happen and called out a warning, "Ocelata!" She tried to grab her sister, but it was to late, the ground crumbled and she fell into the pit. "NO OCELATA!" Panthera got ready to shadowport down there when past Leo pulled her back, just as the rest of loose foundation tumbled down crushing the injured she cat to death. Lion-O watched in horror as past Leo had to hold down his mate.

"Don't watch us, watch the pit. See that tawny light tinged in red? That is Ocelata's spirit being released. From her point of view, she saw Panthera's outstretch hand, but to her it looked like she had been shoved into the pit in a fit of anger. Her last thoughts and memories were of anger, jealousy and confusion. Her spirit felt it had died in unjust death, so it thought a way to remain."

"That's how she connected with the echoes of her parents in the Spirit Stone. Her mental powers bonded her spirit to the Stone for all time. She wasn't murdered, but even if I tell her that, how do I convince her of the truth?" Lion-O asked.

"The truth goes further then just her death Lion-O. Her death is only the beginning of a complex. Observe," Leo said, waving his paw. The scene changed and they were hovering about the tribal leaders in a grand room. Leo was attempting to keep the conference going, while a distraught Panthera sat next to him. "This is nearly a week after Ocelata's death. The conference was proceeding as scheduled. We had managed to accomplish much, but the younger generations felt they were being denied a chance to speak. Usually Panthera would have managed to put a stop to their interference, but at the moment she was to heart broken to do anything."

"This Union is never going to happen if you can't even control the actions of youngsters. We need to maintain a hierarchy of who is in charge and the consequences of going against the social class!" the Tribal leader of the apes argued.

"The younger generation wants too much too soon! We can't accommodate their desires of a cultural exchange until the tribes have rebuilt them. It's important that right now we start working out how we are going to survive now that our tech is limited and we haven't seen the Stones of Power in all our time here," the Fish leader commented on. Others were agreeing and some were disagreeing. Fighting was starting to break out, threatening to destroy this union. The animals were about to rip the others to shred.

The humanoids were also getting upset. They were starting to accuse the animals of taking over their planet, planning to destroy it. They were getting ready to use magic to put an end to the invaders.

It seemed that Past Leo was needed once more to unite the animals and allies in a common cause. Past Leo drew out the sword ramming it into the conference table. The Eye of Thundera opened wide; flooding all of the assembly with a warm light. The fighting stopped and they looked calmer, more peaceful. Lion-O was stunned. "What did you do?"

"The Eye of Thundera aka the War Stone, was originally known as the Heart Stone. Its power is fed by the harmony and peace it feels from others. I just gave back that peace so that they could hear my mate's words."

"We survived hundreds of years under the monster rule of Mumm-Ra, seven months of struggle to reclaim our lives, to build a great future. We will never be able to return to Animala, but the ideals and hopes from out past, combined with our present technology is all we need to create our utopian future. All of you present believed that my sister, Ocelata, was trying to drive a wedge between the generations. That her actions was bringing about discourse and dividing us. I now see that she was trying to bring us closer," Panthera explained.

"What do you mean by that? You yourself said she was using her unnatural talents to try to force our hands into agree with her terms. It was one of the key reasons you didn't include her in the coup," the Lizard leader pointed

"I was wrong; I was angry and jealous that my sister was using gifts that led to my parent's demise. I didn't understand that she was using her gifts to preserve their memory, which was in her own way she was fighting to get us away from darkness. I thought by not telling her I could protect her, but I should have trusted her. All my sister ever wanted was for us to see that we are not as different as the species believe, that even our new humanoid friends have much to offer is in understanding this world and its magic. I vow that when Animala City is finished, it will be a place where all walks of life can live and grow. If we are to survive we must adapt."

"Panthera is right; it was only by acting as one, showing the pureness of our hearts, that we were able to use the Stones of Power and the enchanted metals to stop the ancient evil of Mumm-Ra. I believe it was destiny that brought us to this planet to heal. I vow as Lord of the Thundercats, to honor all that Ocelata wanted, what we all want, and build a society that will last for ages to come. And should our Mumm-Ra ever threaten our societies again, I vow my descendent, with yours and their skills, will find a way to end his darkness forever. Today we stand unite and will honor the death of a cat, whose life was stolen before her time. Who's with me?"

All the animals rallied behind him and the humanoids signed into the treaty. The images changed to show Leo and Panthera being crowned as King and Queen of the Thundercats with all the animal tribes cheering. Leo flicked his paw again and more time past, but before restarting it again he turned to Lion-O with a serious expression. "What you are about to see is hard to understand. It's a memory of Ocelata's, but it was witnessed by Panthera shortly before she gave birth to our son Lionel. The trauma of what she witnessed combined with previous injuries had damaging effects as you will soon see."

"What do you mean by that? Huh, where are we, whoa that hurt!" Lion-O said, as something dark and evil, passed through his body. Leo held his paw and created a spirit shield. Lion-O looked around trying to make sense of where he was. It was pinkish red and it seemed endless. All around him semi transparent beings, animals and aliens were fighting against twisted black monsters. Leading the charge was Ocelata! Lion-O's heart nearly stopped as she plunged her dagger into the heart of a monster that wanted to bite her head off.

"That's one down, only a hundred more to go! Even in death Mumm-Ra and his protective spirits destroy what sanctuary I have!"

"Ocelata, look out!" a humanoid spirit called out. A White ball of energy blasted the creature forcing it back. "We can't let our guard down until the threat to the Spirit Stone is purged. Only then can it heal and our wisdom be shared."

"Why should we share our wisdom, to those who have betrayed us? My sister's actions trapped me here and Mumm-Ra's spirits have merged with the magical ley lines here, binding them here and increasing their power. Those same spirits are now corrupting the Stones of Power with the pure heart of evil!"

"That's why we must fight. The Stones of Power and their link to the other Items of Peace will one day be needed to wipe away the corruption that destroyed Animala. To that end we fight! Now stand up and use your gifts!"

Ocelata unleashed a powerful astral form destroying more spirits at cost of what was left of her own personal humanity. At the same time this was happening Lion-O spied a thread, thin, but growing back. He watched as Stone faded away and was in the royal chambers. Past Leo was comforting a crying Panthera and Lionel. Leo looked at his descendent with a raised eyebrow, "Do you understand now?"

"I think I do. When Ocelata died and her full powers were unleashed, Panthera's dormant powers awakened. She started to sense spirits didn't she? She wanted to try and make it up for her regrets. When she was birthing Lionel, she received a vision from Ocelata, lettering her know her sister wasn't at rest, maybe in danger. The stress must have damaged her body."

"Panthera had already been injured during the crash. It was dangerous for her to carry a child to term, but she hoped to beat the odds. But the vision ruined any chance she had to have more children, her hopes for her sister spirit to be reincarnated in one of our children, were dashed. It hurt a bit that Lionel favored me, the only thing he inherited from his mother was her eyes."

"Jaga did say hybrid cats favor one parent over another. What happened next?"

"Our Golden Unity thrived under a caring, benevolent rule. Ocelata's vision was achieved and Panthera was a great queen. She never forgot about her sister's hopes and dreams. My clerics not only protected the crown, but our culture as well. Ocelata was not forgotten; her legacy was told to others. Near the end of Panthera's life shortly after my death, word came that the Elephants had found the Spirit Stone. They were building the hut to protect it, as was their right."

Lion-O watched as very old and gray Panthera talked with Anet's ancestor Hapi about trying to connect with the Spirit Stone. "I know my sister's spirit is still inside that stone. She deserves her final rest. I have to use my mental talents to free her!"

"Your sister spirit has been damaged and is full of anger. Any attempt to communicate with her will end in tragedy for both of you. You're so old and your powers aren't as strong as they once were. You could die!" Hapi warned.

"I have to try. Ocelata deserves that much!" The aged Panthera approached the hut and stretched her hand out into the Astral Plane. She reached out with her mental powers trying to connect with her sister's spirit, but her mind was nearly torn apart by the negative backlash from Ocelata. She was so angry she didn't want to listen. Panthera was forced to break the connection if she wanted to live. "I failed, I failed her again."

"Don't despair my Queen. I had a vision, your sister will be free one day and she will decide the fate of the world. A descendent of Leo's, a king of prophecy with a pure heart, will be the one to tell her the truth and heal her, but only she can make the choice of what happens next."

"Then we better write it down, I know how living on Third Earth has affected your memories. I can only pray that this tablet and other clues will help preserve our unity."

Leo and Lion-O returned to main part of the book. "Do you understand now Lion-O? You have seen the truth, but you won't be able to share it with Ocelata unless you can heal her broken heart. Only by combining the Heart and Spirit as one will truth set my friend free."

"How do I do that? How am I suppose to convince her to let go of revenge and trust us to bring about unity and peace if I don't know what happened in the first place."

"The truth about the Great Divide is for another day my descendent; don't try pulling a link on a chain until its fully formed. For now the secrets lie in the diary, written by the Elders and shared amongst the animal people. The secret to merging the Stones Power lies inside. But it will take more then their power alone to help Ocelata, to stop this mess."

"What do you mean by that? What am I suppose to do?"

"The answer will come to you when the time is right. I have faith in you that you will be the one who can heal Ocelata's broken heart. Now go and know that if you need me, I will be here to aid you. Good Luck Lion-O" Lion-O was returned to his body just in time to watch Snarf take out three Lizards with his Star Sapphire.

"Thanks Snarf! Boy do I have a tale to tell you! Got to see what's going on. Oh man, according to this if this keeps up the village will be destroyed by the rising of the sun," Lion-O muttered. Twilight was forming outside the tank and his eyes fell open on a passage, "Heart and Spirit as one." He picked it up and absorbing the complex task before him.

"So I know how to show her the truth, but how do I convince Ocelata that it's true? I can't force her into her mind! Ugh, I don't want to force her to give up her anger, I want her to help her forgive her sister and the cats, not so for my own sake and others involved, but for her own sake. That's it, come on Snarf!" Lion-O jumped on top of the tank surveying the craziness before him. Somewhere out there was the person who needed his help the most. Pulling out the Sword of Omens he called forth its power, "Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercat's Ho!" As all the Cats felt the call, they knew the battle was just getting stated.


	9. End?

Ocelata ignored the screams and the weapons fire as she entered the Elder's home. She was a Cat on a mission to find the Body Stone and nothing was going to stop her. She sniffed the air and used her superior eye sight to scan for any hidden panels, but found nothing. Growling she headed up the stairs to the bedrooms. Once inside she began to ransack the rooms with an ever growing frenzy.

"Where is it? That stupid Stone should be here! Nanda said the Stone was kept by the Elders. The Book indicated that the Stone was here in this village! It's got to be here!" Ocelata shouted in frustration. She was running out of time to find the Stone, where in the village could it be?

It was then she spotted the hidden door behind a painting, thanks to her eyes. Seeing that it was a painting showing the arrival of the animals, so gently removed it and picked the lock with her clawed gloves. She hurried up stairs, breathing fast. She could almost taste the mystical vibrations from the Stone. Finally, she entered the doomed attic. She started reconnoitering the room looking for any sign of the Body Stone. There was a bell jar sitting on a pedestal in the back of the room. Inside was a small jewelry case. Heart pounding, she ran over thinking she finally found her elusive target.

When she saw the empty case and the reminder note for the Elders to inform the Weasels about the missing Stone she broke down. She sank to floor crying and screaming about the unfairness of her life. She had come so close to finally making things right for herself, only for it be snatched from her clawtips. She wanted to shred something.

"_Don't cry; I'm sure there's a reason that the Vultures don't have the Body Stone anymore. There's a reason for everything that happens in life. I'm sure if you meditate on the subject the answers will come to you," _WilyKit encouraged her friend. The little kitten didn't let the older female know that she was feeling very weak and woozy. She was slowly starting to fade away and needed to regain control over body if she didn't want to die.

"Meditate? You expect me to meditate when the only thing that could have given me back everything that was stolen from, the only item that could help rebuild the world in the way I envisioned it, one of the last links to Animala, is gone! You stupid kitten I don't want to mediate, I want revenge for being murdered! I want others to know the pain and rejection I felt by their betrayal! I want to take the life of Mumm-Ra the same way he took my parents! If I can't have that Stone then everyone here will suffer!"

_"You can't you're not a bad person Ocelata! I've seen the good you did and that you could still do. I know your hurting right now, but you can't stop trusting that others won't hurt you. Lion-O cares a lot about you! If you just give him a chance to explain then-"_

"Shut up about Lion-O! I don't want to hear anymore about him or his noble qualities!" Ocelata snarled, repressing her feelings. She was so upset and emotional that she almost didn't react when several possessed Vultures broke through the dome and started pecking at her. "Get off me!"

"Glory to the Evil One! Death to all his enemies!" one of the vultures screeched.

"Kill her! Kill her!"

An unmanned hoverboard rammed into a member of the flock. A flail grabbed the second and pulled it off Ocelata. She reached down to her thigh and tossed her dagger at an angle. It cut the rope holding a glass chandelier to the ceiling. It crashed on top of most of the flock. The one it missed she swatted him the ground with her hoverboard. As her dagger returned to her hand she saw who had helped her. Getting onto the board, she reached into her backpack and removed one of the pieces of technology she had found in the tunnels. "Stay back or I swear I'll use this!"

"I'm not afraid of tech, especially if it helps my sister! Besides, I sense that what you're holding isn't a weapon," WilyKat replied, retracting his flail and hovering a few feet from her. His jasper was glowing as he tried to use it to boost his link with his sister. "She's dying you know that right? My sister's the kind of person who would rather give her life then let another suffer. I bet Kit hasn't mentioned how she's so weak she can barely talk to me through our twin bond."

"Don't lecture me WilyKat, I know she's dying! Why do you think I wanted the Body Stone so badly? It has the power to reconstruct my body. I would have left hers and entered my new one. She didn't have to die!"

"And now she does? What happened to my sister being an innocent victim in all this? Give her control back and she'll let you stay. We promise not to tell the adults about you still being inside. We can make this right, just trust us."

Ocelata shook her head sadly. She just couldn't trust anyone anymore. Not after everything that happened. An explosion near the building rocked the foundation. The ceiling started coming down all around them. Ocelata lost grip on the piece of tech she had found. Originally it was a transponder, but a little rewiring turned it into a small electromagnetic shield. Good thing because it shielded the downed Vultures as she zoomed out of the building, heading for the village square where most of the action was. WilyKat was right behind her intent on saving his sister.

The village square was erupting is chaos. Most of the villagers had been evacuated to a nearby sister mountain. Now the surviving scavenging teams were flying around the skies trying to save the friends from the dark magic. Lizards on platforms and in walkers fired into air with no discrimination. Kaynar, Atticus, and Slythe had pushed the cats into the square, just outside the meeting hall. Soldiers were making their way vandalizing the village.

"Tear this place apart if you have to, but we are not leaving without that Stone! You could save these carcass eaters a lot of grief if you tell us where the Body Stone is!" Slythe informed Tygra as he shot him in the leg.

Tygra let out such a growl you would think he had been born a lion. Ignoring the pain, he shot out the whip and wrapped it around Slythe legs and flipped him into the nearby fountain. The freezing cold water slowed his metabolism down and he was sluggish to get out.

"I guess being cold blooded isn't everything huh?" Tygra laughed. He went invisible intent on taking out Slythe, but the Lizard general had a few tricks up his skin. He used his tail to splash water all over the street. Tygra's tracks were easy to see so the bulky Lizard jumped on top of him biting. The two enemies started rolling around on the ground trying to kill each other.

"Why don't you just die already?"

"Why don't you get a breath mint, your breath stinks!"

"That's it, both of you need to shut up!" a female voice said floating on the breeze. A hoverboard smashed into Slythe girth, ripping him painfully off the Thundercat. The Lizard general didn't enjoy being dragged about through the air. He tried to pull himself onto the board, but the rider smashed her foot into his face. "Get your own ride. I'm very disappointed in the Lizard tribe. With your talents you should know better then to trust Mumm-Ra. Maybe after a little hibernation you'll start thinking better."

"What pray tell are you talking about little kitten?" Slythe snarled. He managed to wiggle out from under her foot, expecting to see the female kitten. The shock on his surprised face to see a full grown spotted and striped female was priceless. He didn't have time to register it as she blasted him with the fire extinguisher she had found and bashed his head with it. He crashed into the fountain unconscious.

Ocelata didn't have time to enjoy her victory because Tygra had jumped onto the board and was pinning her arms behind her back. "Get off me now you monster!"

"If you think I'm about to let you go, you can forget it! You're going to get out of WilyKit right now and tell me what you did with the Body Stone!"

"Stupid Tygra, aren't you smart enough to figure out by now that the Body Stone isn't here?"

"You can't trick me, I'm smarter and less credulous then my brother!"

Ocelata pitched forward tossing him over her shoulders. She did a spin kick sending him flying towards a tree. Tygra used his bolo whip to land on a branch. He fired a shot at her, but it missed and she flew under him severing his branch. Of course he landed on his feet and missed being hit by the branch, but he didn't avoid the second one she cut. That gave him a king size bump and he toppled over. "Less credulous perhaps, but smarter? No way."

She turned to look at the fighting going on between Panthro and Cheetara vs. their opponents. She pulled out several transponders and set them on overload. The high pitch sound had Kaynar howling and rolling about on ground in pain. The resulting explosion partially collapsed a building trapping the other three. More walkers and platforms and infected Vultures were coming her way. Ocelata got ready to attack when the Thundertank rolled in.

Lion-O was doing okay driving the Thundertank for the first time as he managed to figure out what most of the buttons did. "Okay, I really hope Panthro doesn't throw a fit when he finds out I blew the shock absorbers. Where are those net launchers?"

"Meow ow ow!" Snarf purred, helpfully pressing the right button. Several nets launched out of the cannons, snagging the flying Vultures in mid air. Their unaffected brethren safely caught them and started flying towards safety. The Lizards were still coming and they didn't seem to want to stop. "Meow snarf!"

"I'm on it Snarf! Okay, let's hope this works. Launching missiles now!" There was a bit of a kickback as the missiles launched. He hadn't programmed a target so a few went wild blowing up in the sky, but most hit their targets. The walkers and platforms were down and it would take the Lizards awhile to move the rubble. Knowing he didn't have much time, he hopped out of the Thundertank looking for Ocelata. "Ocelata! Where are you? Come on out, I want to talk with you!"

"Well I don't want to talk to you Lion-O! You betrayed me after everything I did to help you, all that time we were becoming friends and you turn your back on me! I can't forgive you!"

Lion-O looked up, expecting to see her in one of the trees lining the square, but she wasn't. He then looked further up and saw her standing on the roof of the meeting hall. Her hoverboard was by her side next to a tied up WilyKat. She had her dagger in her hand and a clawed glove ready to strike. Her expression was unreadable, but he could feel her anger projected at him. "Snarf, go find the others and make sure they're okay. I need to talk with Ocelata."

"Snarf!" Snarf hurried off. He hoped his young charge would be able to use the wisdom given to him to help the girl. He also hoped that the young kittens would be okay. He liked them.

Lion-O cautiously approached her, hands up in a non threatening manner. He slowly climbed up the trunk of the nearest tree, but didn't go any higher then one branch after she pressed her dagger up to WilyKat's throat. She was not going to let him get any closer. "Okay, I'm not going to come any closer. Put the dagger down and let WilyKat go. He's not the one your angry with."

"Yeah, I'm innocent in all of this remember?"

"Silence, why should I let him go? Look around you Lion-O, this is the world caused by my sister's actions. When she murdered me she destroyed any chance we had to reclaim our lost lives. Everything we dreamed of is gone! Mumm-Ra is back and the animals will never reunite to get rid of him! Justice will never be done for all the pain I suffered before and after my death Lion-O! The Body Stone, the one item that could have given me my own body is not here!"

"The Body Stone isn't here? I had no idea; I wonder why the Book of Omens indicated it was here?"

"Are you telling me that the mighty Jaga, Keeper of the Book of Omens, didn't tell you that when he showed you the truth of my death? Not surprising considering he hid the truth about our tribes past while he was alive."

Lion-O growled and started inching closer only to stop when she gave him a dangerous look. "If you would open your ears and listen, I know the truth, the _real _truth about what happened the day you died and afterwards. If you let me I can show you the truth I…"

"I won't hear anymore lies Lion-O! You think Cheetara betrayed you when she chose Tygra? In order to betray you she had to love you first and surprise she didn't! Not the way I loved you and trusted you!"

"I never meant to betray your trust, I'm sorry for what happened. Please give me a chance to make it up to you. The Spirit Stone and the Eye can show you the truth!" Lion-O begged, reaching for the items, but saw the girl getting more agitated. She clearly wasn't going to listen to a thing he had to say, and until he could earn her trust again nothing could be accomplished. "What can I do to show you I'm not a threat?"

Before Ocelata could remark snidely, she nearly lost her grip on her dagger as she started clutching her head. The jasper around her neck, along with WilyKat's and his eyes started to glow. Everyone in the area just stopped what they were doing. Stopped struggling, stopped whining, and stopped everything as beautiful melody filled the air. The soft notes seemed to have a calming effect on everyone in the area.

Inside her mindscape WilyKit rose up, her fingers playing on their own on the flute. After meditating the answer came to her so she used her link with her twin, who in turn used his powers to send his message to Lion-O. The only way to get through to Ocelata was an act of unselfish love. As the melody continued to play WilyKit opened her mouth and started singing the first few lines of a song, a song that would clear the air.

_"In_ _a perfect world, one we've never known. We would never have to face the world alone. They can have the world; we'll create our own!"  
><em>

"Get out of my head! I refuse to listen to this! I won't let you butcher my parents' song!" Ocelata cried. She was gritting her teeth and shaking badly. Too many memories were rushing into her head. She just couldn't deal with it. She was actually feeling physical pain as the truth tried to show itself to her.

"Don't fight it Ocelata, let the music heal you. You need to sing your feelings, Lion-O be ready to sing!" WilyKat warned.

"What do you mean?" Lion-O asked, but that's when Ocelata stopped resisting and started singing her sorrow and love. He gazed at her, memorized by her beautiful voice.

_"I may not be brave or strong or smart. But somewhere in my secret heart, I know. Love will find a way and anywhere I go, I'm home. If you are there beside me, like dark turning into day some how we'll come through, now that I found you. Love will find a way," _Ocelata sang, tears in her eyes. She looked a Lion-O with hope and confusion. Would he know what to sing next?

Tygra awoke watching his brother slowly slink towards the spirit girl. He looked as if he was going to sing and he knew they would be doomed. Lion-O was a terrible singer, never inheriting Queen Leonia's beautiful voice. To his shock his younger brother opened his mouth and a wonderful voice came out.

_"I was so afraid, now I realize love is never wrong. So it never dies. There's a perfect world shining in your eyes!"_

Ocelata stood up and faced him as landed on the roof. Both of them were entranced as he inched closer and they started singing together, their voices merged as one. _"And if only they could feel it to! The happiness I feel with you, they know! Love will find a way. And anywhere we go, we're home. If we are there together; like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I found you. Love will find a way; I know love will find a way!_ Both were standing next to each other before they ensconced. She looked him in the eyes still a bit untrustworthy, but not attacking him._  
><em>

"Lion-O, I don't know if I can trust you or what you have to say. I've been hurt so much in the past."

"I know. I've been hurt as well. I never should have broken my promise to you. It was wrong. I want to show you something I learned in the Book, something Leo wanted you to know. Will you let me show you?"

"Yes."

The Spirit Stone started glowing as the extra arm guard grew out. He helped up the Sword of Omens and pressed the two mystical gems together. "Spirit and Heart merge as one," Lion-O chanted placing both gems against his heart. A red and pink outline shimmered around his heart before he turned the sword around. He gently placed Ocelata's hands on the grip and spoke. "Sword of Omens, imbued with the powers of the Spirit Stone, give her Sight Beyond Sight!"

Ocelata's eyes shimmered as his memories, feelings, and thoughts entered her mind. She saw the accident that killed her and was nearly overwhelmed by the regret coming from Panthera. She saw how much her death impacted the world. Her efforts to purify the Spirit Stone were appreciated. What hurt the most was picking up on the feelings coming from the other Thundercats and the people they had encountered. She could feel their apprehension, but also their forgiveness and kindness for towards her, especially Lion-O's pure love for her. As the vision came to an end she was crying tears and shaking. "Oh Lion-O, how could I have been so stupid, so wrong about everything? I nearly destroyed entire societies and lives because I was too stubborn to see the truth in front of me. What am I suppose to do now?"

"Ocelata, I…" Lion-O got no further. The Lizard Army had finally managed to break through the rubble. Guns were firing and the Generals were up and about heading to destroy the other Cats that were just getting back to their feet. A wild shot struck the roof missing the two of them by mere inches, but WilyKat lost his balance and fell, still tied up.

"NO!"

"WILYKAT! HOLD ON!" Ocelata dove off the roof after him. She caught up with him and curled around the boy absorbing the worst of the gun fire and pain as they bounced off the building, debris and hit the ground hard. Ocelata dragged the boy to safety, but wasn't sure how long they would stay safe from harm. "Lion-O, you need to end this now! Use the wisdom of the past and beat back this army!"

"What good will a bunch of dead animals do for you now Lord of the Cats? Lizards destroy them now!"

"Not tonight Slythe!" Lion-O shouted, extending the Sword of Omens to its full length and the extended arm guard shimmering in the night light. His heart was pounding with pureness as he opened his heart and soul to the truth. The Spirit Stone was crackling with energy as the hsien of the past entered his mind. "_Purge the darkness from this mountain and banish the evil forces. Blend together heart and soul then strike downward before thrusting the evil forces far from this mountain!" _

"Eye of Thundera and Spirit Stone, blend as one and free this mountain of evil! Heart Spirit Release!" Lion-O commanded, the blade was alive with pink and red energy as slammed the tip into the ground. Oval shape rings of power started emitting from the tip. The oval shapes traveled all across the mountain, warming and healing the injured. When the ovals touched the Generals and the Lizard army they became trapped in spheres of power unable to escape. The power traveled deep inside the mountain wiping away all the pockets of dark magic and restoring the ruins to near pristine condition. The echongnite started signing with praise as the mountain was finally healed and protected from future attacks. Lion-O raised his weapon high in the sky and then made a quick thrust to the side. "Slythe! You, the generals, and the entire army are forbidden from ever harming these or any people you've encountered on your journeys! They are under my protection and I won't let you hurt them! Now leave!"

The spheres shot out in all different directions sending the entire army far far away where they could do no harm. The remaining infected vultures cheered with great joy and happiness. The skies were filling with the return of the evacuated villagers and a smiling Snarf was guiding the Thundertank closer to Lion-O as the others joined him.

"Pretty impressive power your majesty. You're finally reaching your full potential," Panthro commented.

"You saved the village and learned to use the full power of the Spirit Stone. We're one step closer to achieving our goals. Congratulations, I'm happy for you Lion-O," Cheetara told him.

"Now isn't the time to celebrate. We still need to find the Body Stone and your little girlfriend has to vacate WilyKit's body. Now where is she?" Tygra wanted to know.

"The Body Stone isn't here Tygra. I think the Book of Omens was picking up the residual energy stored in the echongnite. As for Ocelata and WilyKit, I'm sure that Ocelata will release Kit and go back into the Stone."

"Lion-O help! Its Kat, he's not breathing!" Ocelata screeched. The others hurried over. Ocelata was frantically administering CPR, but he wasn't responding to treatment. His jasper was getting dimmer and she could sense his life force fading. "No, you can't die! WilyKat, please survive!"

"Cheetara, can you get the chakra gems? Maybe they can help."

"Not enough time and I don't know how to use them properly."

"There is something I can do. Please work," Ocelata pleaded, placing her hands around the jaspers. She began absorbing the excess spiritual energy in the air and channeling it into jaspers. The jaspers glowed and WilyKat was soon breathing again and waking up. Ocelata stopped what she was doing and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thank you for saving my life. You're my heroine!"

Ocelata backed away from the rest of the group with her head down and tears trickling. "I'm no one's heroine. I'm not even worthy to be a spirit guide to the King of Cats. I was wrong about my death and I nearly destroyed so many innocent lives in the name of an unjust vengeance. I don't deserve to live or have a happy afterlife." The jasper glowed again and there was a bright red outline forming around her. WilyKit began to emerge as Ocelata started to fade. The jasper gave one last twinkle and Kit fell forward, jasper around her neck, and a semi transparent Ocelata gave them all one last look before darting off.

"Wait! Ocelata! Come back!" Lion-O shouted.

"Forget about her! She's a spirit not a person!"

"No, you have to find her. Ocelata doesn't….have….much…time," WilyKit whispered. "If she's…not back in the Stone….or in a host…body by the time the….sun rises… she'll vanish."

"Vanish? What do you mean she'll vanish sister?"

"Unlike Papa… her soul won't enter… the afterlife… but will cease…to exist. She's not evil Kat; she's just lonely and confused. She needs us…. She needs a family."

"Then we should go after her now, just to make sure she doesn't cause trouble before she dies again." The others got ready to move when she

"Lord of the Thundercats, please wait!" Nanda called out. She flew and landed right in front of the group. "The Spirit of the Cat Girl, who was are friend is safe. Sunrise is still sometime off and with all the spiritual energy the echongnite has absorbed, this place will keep her stable while she's not bonded to anything, but it will keep trapped here as well. By the time the excess energy goes down it will be sun rise. I know you wish to find and talk with her, but the Elders have returned. They wish to speak to you about matters pertaining to the Body Stone and the future of your quest. Please, the sooner you talk with them, the sooner you can find Ocelata."

"Very well, come on guys lets go talk to the Elders. Ocelata, please hang on. I promise I won't let you fade into nothing. This is a promise I won't break."


	10. Beginings

The Thundercats were waiting at attention as Nanda introduced them to the Vulture Elders. Everyone was very tired and exhausted after the long hours of battling, and with sunrise only a few hours away, Lion-O was getting anxious. He really wanted to find Ocelata and make sure that she was okay. Still, it was his duty as King to make peace and alliances with allies around Third Earth. "Greeting Elders, I'm Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats. These are my trusted friends and subjects. We are honored to meet you."

"Not as honored as we are to greet you Lord Lion-O. Thank you, all of you, for helping to save our village from the Evil One's army. Your mastery of the Stones of Power is to be commended. Without your assistance, the damage done to our village would have been irreversible, but at least we have a chance to recover," Elder Vultaria commented.

"That's good to hear. We feared that you might not be able to continue with your way of life if you lost the ruins in the tunnel or crops that you trade," Cheetara commented.

"I don't mean to sound rude Elders, but we are on a bit of a time crunch here. We still have to track down that rogue spirit and more importantly, the Body Stone, which is not here. Why would the Weasel's send us here with their seal of approval, if the Stone was not here?" Tygra asked.

"Because it was here once, but it was lost years ago when we were moving it to safety. As you know our home is comprised of rare echongnite. This mineral is a great defense; keeping out those who would do us harm, but we also use to record the past and for communication, both internal and external. Sadly the dark magic cast by the imprisoned Evil One was also stored here unintentionally. During germinal stage, we managed to eradicate most of the pockets of magic, but as time went on more and more started appearing. Scavenging teams were forced out of their traditional haunts. Sometime they would bring back infected pieces of salvage. The contamination was drawn to the Body Stone and tried to corrupt it, but each time the Stone fought it off, but it powers were growing weaker," Elder Voltaire explained, a sad and darkened look crossed his graying features.

"Why didn't you give the Body Stone back to the Weasels if it was in danger? I'm sure they would have understood your reasons for giving it back early," Panthro pointed out.

"The Weasels, as you may have notice, are nomadic. They travel across their lands in different patterns in order to hunt for their food and recover their treasures. Without their treasures they have no metals to create items for trade or jewels used in adornment or protection. Finding them can be a bit of a challenge. We thought about leaving the Body Stone at one of their sacred sites, but the risk of it being found and misused was too great. We still recall what happened when the power of the Stone was misused by the Berbil Bears. No one should have to suffer their fate," Elder Cara replied.

"So what did you do then? How did you lose the Body Stone?" WilyKat asked.

"We decided to move the Stone to one of our sister bird tribes home. It was hoped that by feeding on the collective emotions of a different community, the Body Stone would rejuvenate itself and become strong enough to ward off the evil, possibly even remove its taint from our home if used. But that was to be a last resort, the Body Stone's power is very strong and overwhelming," Elder Vultaria said.

"What kind of powers does the Body Stone grant and what kinds of emotions fuel it? Do you know how to activate its full potential? Where did you lose it?"

"Lion-O, slow down and take a breath. I'm sure they'll answer all our questions, but you should try to be a bit more patient."

"Child, it's alright he's anxious that's understandable. To answer some of your questions no one in living memory has ever unlocked the full potential of the Body Stone. Records indicate it had to power to increase physical talent, create indestructible armor, some say it had the power to heal any wound or even create new body parts, but those are rumors. After the Berbils gave the Stone to the Weasels and us, we were too afraid to use it. During the transfer to one of the other bird villages a terrible storm struck. The Vultures charged with guarding the storm were struck down by a lightning bolt. Once the storm cleared we searched everywhere for them. We found their bodies, but the Stone was gone. Since then we've been searching for it, to ensure that the Evil One didn't get it," Elder Voltaire explicated.

"So the Book of Omens was picking up the energies of the Body Stone here because of the echongnite. If you could tell us were your people died, we can begin our search anew. We'd also appreciate it if you would join in our fight against Mumm-Ra and his army. After his attack on your village I'm sure that you could use new allies," Tygra said. He held out the sardonyx seal to the Elders. They took it and blessed the stone so now it showed all the animals allied with the cats.

"You speak the truth about uniting the animals. It was only during the Golden Age of Unity that the tribes all flourished equally. We believe that the time of separation should end, that we recycle our friendships into something new. Nanda, Vlad, after this meeting you should take some of your teammates to renew ties with the Berbils and try to find the Weasels to let them know what has happened here."

"Of course Elders, it shall be done."

"You can count on us."

"Can we go now? We have to find Ocelata! Her time's running out Lion-O!" WilyKit insisted. The other cat had mixed emotions on their faces. They were also worried, but for different reasons. The adults had mixed feeling about the spirit, but the kids were on Lion-O's side hoping to find her before she passed into oblivion. No one deserved that fate.

"You are worried about the spirit of the legendary Cat who was kind to us aren't you? Her name was lost during the passage of time, but we know of who she is. During the time we were slaves aboard the Evil Ones ship, the Cats were charged with controlling us, forcing us to do the Evil Ones dirty work. Very few stood up against the Evil One's cruelty. Ocelata was one of them."

"Really? I find that difficult to believe. What did she do exactly to earn your tribes eternal gratitude?" Tygra wanted to know.

"According to legend, she was in charge of guarding and monitoring several different groups of slaves' activities. To make sure that our ancestors didn't rebel or become too strong to manage. Instead of treating them like beasts she would listen and learn from all she could. Protect them from harsher punishments and even secretly let the Cat doctors treat our ancestors. She truly believed that by unifying all our cultures together and creating new traditions the bad blood of the past would wash away," Elder Cara informed the group.

"That sounds like her. I think her sudden death and fighting to remove the dark magic from the Spirit Stone influenced her to make poor choices. I know she wanted revenge, but…"

"No buts Lion-O, that spirit girl tried to have us killed! How can you forgive her actions so easily?"

"Tygra, forgiveness is hard to give, but even harder when it's yourself you're trying to forgive. Ocelata knows she was wrong and is ashamed of her actions. That shame is driving her to risk her soul in oblivion, just as the shame drove the Berbils to isolate themselves and risk never asking for help. It has to stop at some time," Cheetara told her lover. It was very difficult for a tiger full of pride to forgive someone, but for Cheetara he would try to forgive Ocelata, that is if they found her.

"So are we going to track down this spirit girl to help her? Either way we need to determine her fate, we just can't leave any loose ends," Panthro pointed out.

"But how do we help her if she doesn't want help or think she deserves it?"

"Yeah its not like we can force her back into the Spirit Stone and she's not going to be willing to retake a host. Maybe we should try to convince her to enter Paradise instead?"

"Somehow I don't think that's going to work. Ugh, what kind of king am I if can't help Ocelata? I feel like I've failed her in some way."

"Your Majesty, all hope may not be lost. Though Body Stone is not here, the other Stones of Power are rumored to perform miracles when the situation calls for it. How this happens, we don't know, but maybe this ancient relic, an Item of Piece might help you. Nanda, fetch the box."

Nanda fluttered out of the room and returned carrying an embossed golden chest with the Cat Symbol on it. She handed it to Elder Voltaire who accepted graciously. "This item has been in the Vulture's possession shortly before the Great Divide. I believe you might familiar with this," Voltaire remarked opening the case.

"It can't be; how did you get my Mother's diadem? It was lost when Thundera was attacked by the Lizard army. They stole all our riches and that was one of the items never recovered? Did you steal it back?"

"Prince Tygra, you misunderstand. The diadem worn by your mother was not the original, a copy made by puma forgers. This is in the original Diadem of Prophecy. Our ancestors found and recycled the rare ore the Sword of Omens was made from, and gave it to Weasels to craft, based on the design imagined by the Berbils. The Elephants blessed it with high spiritual energy and the natives of the planet inscribed words of protection into it. The Fish people were the ones who presented the item to Queen Panthera; as a peace offering to end the strife and mistrust between the other animals and the Cats." The Elder explained to him.

"Shortly before she passed, Queen Panthera began leaving Items of Peace with different tribes. These Items of Peace, she warned the tribes to protect them for she feared the return of the Evil One, believing that he would one day break free of his tomb. The Items had hidden powers or knowledge that if the Evil One got hold of, he'd be able to complete construction of the Sword of Plunder and rule this planet."

"Of course; the Elephant Tablet held clues to understanding the power of the Spirit Stone and why Ocelata was not a threat. The Berbils library archive methods help store vast amount of knowledge in a short amount of time. The Weasel's held the Diary, whose secrets are valuable in understanding the Stones of Power and how to unite the animals. What powers does the Diadem have?" Cheetara asked.

"Its secrets are mystery to us, but it is known that the Queen of Prophecy is the one who can unlock their full potential. Chose the wearer of this Item carefully Lord Lion-O, for only the combined power of your Sword and this Diadem can prevent the victory of the Evil One."

Lion-O gazed at the diadem, sensing its hidden power. He knew what he had to do. "Thank you Elders, you've been a big help. If you could help us resupply we'd be on our way by this afternoon, but first I need to collect the last of my subjects. Tell me, where's the highest point on this mountain?"

The night was starting to slowly fade away as the sun was peaking over the horizon. On the precipice, stood an ancient oak tree that was over looking the whole village. Ocelata was standing on the edge of the tree branch waiting for the end to come. She was slowly getting more transparent as time went by, but she refused to feed off the spiritual energy keeping her trapped. All those centuries in the Spirit Stone wanting revenge for her unjust death only to find out everything she believed was a lie. She nearly killed the last of her kind and let Mumm-Ra win because she couldn't let go of her mistrust. She didn't deserve to return to the Spirit Stone nor did she want to go back to that afterlife. She knew she wouldn't go to Paradise after her actions so she welcomed oblivion.

She sensed him landing behind her, but made no move to get away or knock him off the branch. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Because I know that the sunrise is your favorite time of the day that it reminds you how hopeful the next day can be. Ocelata, please I want to help you. I want you to come back with us. I'm sure that if you give us some time we can come up with a solution to help you."

She turned to look at him sadly. She could see the other Thundercats standing by the tank near the tree. They were waiting patiently to see what would happen next. "Why would you want to help me Lion-O? I'm a traitor to our tribe. I attacked the Cats and nearly cost WilyKit her life. A little girl nearly died because I was too stubborn to see the truth. As much as I want to be alive again I have to accept that's impossible. I have no right to try to steal someone else life and force my beliefs on others. I'm a bad Cat and I deserve oblivion."

"No, you don't. You just were confused. You're a good person and you've done a lot of good, both alive and as a spirit. You care greatly for others and have accepted that you made a mistake. Don't let your shame of making a mistake destroy your soul. Please, I love you Ocelata, I think you're my soul mate."

"Don't be foolish Lion-O, I know that you can be stubborn and hard headed, but foolish is not one of them. You don't really know me at all. All you saw were memories or few heartfelt conversations. How sure can you be its love when you've only known me after a month and half?"

"Your favorite color is rose pink, because it reminds you of the sun that was kept from you for so long. Your favorite memories are when you were a cub with your sister listening to your parents tell you stories. Amber, your best friend gave you that crystal earring after the two you survived planet side training. You don't like water much because you never learned to swim, but you were starting to overcome it. Besides a love of dancing, singing, and reading your favorite activity is exploring new places and playing tree tag. Dr. Bagehera was the one who taught you to treat field wounds. In this time you admire us for our tenacity to live, and think that we are wonderful Cats with open minds and heart. I know you love me too. Go on, tell me I'm wrong. Tell me what you think about me."

"Oh Lion-O, your favorite memory is when you were a tiny cub, just out of diapers and your dad took you and your brother fishing and you snagged the big one with your teeth. You never wanted to be king because you didn't think you measure up to the examples set before you, but your open mindedness has slowly been helping the Cats undo their reputation. You believe in all of your friends and have forgiven them for past conflicts. You think that each of them is special and that they'll be with you to the end. You're a wonderful king and great friend, and I love you more then anything in the world Lion-O, but we can't be together. I'm dead and about to pass into oblivion and your alive and with a quest to complete."

"There has to be a way! You don't deserve this, not after everything. Not after you forgiven yourself."

"Sometimes, even forgiveness isn't enough to overcome something like this. We need a miracle."

Upon hearing those words something amazing occurred. The Sword of Omens and Claw Shield along with the chakra gems started acting on their own startling everyone. The gems lined up along the chakra network and Shield and Sword took positions, one in front and one in back. Their insignias lit up and small bit of energy flew out of them and into the Eye of Thundera. The supercharged Stone glowed and unleashed its power on all the gems just as the Spirit Stone did the same thing. Ocelata let out a scream of pain and confusion.

No one knew what was happening, but they watched mesmerized by the sight of the transparent she cat getting solid. As the dawn's light struck her she cast a shadow for the first time in ages. Once finished the items returned to their proper places and Lion-O carefully brought her down the ground before looking at her breathing chest. Ocelata looked at her body unsure what had just happened. "I'm alive? But how and why?"

The Book of Omens glowed and suddenly Jaga's spirit was in the midst of the group. "The Stones of Power have determined that you are worthy of the life that was stolen from you. By using the chakra gems powers, combined with the life force of the Thundercats, your body has been reconstructed and your spirit placed inside."

"I'm not worthy of any second life! Not after what I did."

"It is because you feel guilt for what you have done and that you are willing to forgive yourself, but at the same time face the consequences of it, that the Eye of Thundera and Spirit Stone restored you to life. Your destiny is not yet complete. This is a barnburner opportunity to make your dreams come true. The Thundercats could use your knowledge of Mumm-Ra to save many lives. What do you say Ocelata of the Ocelot clan?"

Ocelata was torn and didn't know what to do. She looked at all the faces of the Thundercats trying to evaluate what they thought about this. A split second later she confused the heck out of Lion-O by kneeling in front of him, she held out her jewel insignia in one hand and her dagger handle out in the other. "I Ocelata, daughter of Argent the Ocelot Clan and Shadow of Panther Clan, Sister to Panthera, Lieutenant of the Thundercat Army, offer you my former life as Mumm-Ra's servant, and humbly ask for forgiveness for my crimes. Should you decide to forfeit my life I ask you make it quick and leave my body to rot as a reminder of my actions along with the destruction of my clan's symbol. I await your answer my Lord."

"What is she doing exactly?" WilyKit whispered.

"An ancient ritual known as the Rite of Joining, it's what Cats did when they want to join into other clans then their own. She's literally cutting ties to her old life and offering her new one to Lion-O. He can choose to accept her or strike her down where she stands. The choice is his alone to make," Cheetara explained. She had learned this ritual during her time as a cleric and was wondering what Lion-O would do.

Lion-O took Ocelata's precious tokens and stared at them for a long while. His heart and mind were conflicted as he thought over everything that had happened. Finally, he gave back the items to Ocelata and helped her stand. "You've made mistakes in the past, the same as all of us. We were all given a chance to make them right and who am I to take your life away from you? Welcome to the Thundercats Ocelata. We'd be honored to have you as one of us. Please accept this Diadem of Prophecy as my gift to you. For you are my soul mate and future queen," Lion-O said placing the diadem on her forehead, her insignia also changing to match the others. The two of them shared a deep, passionate kiss.

"This is so cool! Does this mean you two are married now?" WilyKat asked excitedly.

"No young one, as of now Lion-O and Ocelata are merely betrothed to one another. She must still face a series of challenges to prove her worth as queen before she can be officially married to Lion-O. It a time honored tradition. Still she holds tremendous power as second to the crown," Jaga explained.

"I want to thank you for trying to help me. You were right that my anger was holding me back and I promise to listen more often to the wisdom of others," Ocelata said approaching the spirit. She bowed to him in gratitude and he returned it. She walked over to each of the cats one by one.

She kneeled in front of the twins smiling. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused the two you. I envied you for your carefree happiness, but I know deep inside how brave and heroic you are. I've never had younger siblings before, but if you let me I like to help you develop your mental talents, even be part of your quest to find El Dara. The city of treasure sounds like a wonderful place to visit."

"We've never had a big sister before! It will be nice to have someone to look up to for a change," WilyKat exclaimed hugging her with his sister.

"Yeah and we can teach you a few things to! I knew you weren't evil Ocelata!"

"Thank you little ones and thank you Snarf, for accepting me. You're more then a pet, you're a good friend and hope to earn your respect."

"Meow Snarf!"

"Thanks, Panthro, I apologize for any damage I might have caused the Thundertank or you when I was fighting against you. You remind me of my friend, Dr. Bagehera, not because your both panthers, but because of your patience and determination to learn new skills and teach others. You are great mentor and wonderful friend. I only hope I can prove worthy to be your student."

"Can't say I'm happy about the damage to the Thundertank, but you are quite handy when it comes to the technological upgrades and maintaining the computer. Tell you what if you help me with that, and then I'll teach you some new fighting moves to use against the Lizards? Deal?"

"Deal! Cheetara, I apologize to you as well. I was trying to replace Amber with you and I judged you unfairly. I'm sorry about that. I just wanted my friend and rival back so badly I guess I pushed to hard."

"I understand your desire to rekindle a friendship that meant so much to you. I'm not Amber Ocelata, but I would like to be your friend and rival. Maybe even help you deal with the problems still in your heart. It's actually going to be nice to have another girl around."

"Definitely Cheetara. Tygra, I owe you the biggest apologize. I hurt you badly because of mix of both my memories of Lord Tygrus and stray emotions from Lion-O's memories. I want to give you a fair chance to continue to prove me wrong about the tiger legacy. If you'll let me I promise to make it up to you and show you I'm not your enemy. Will you?"

Tygra didn't say anything at first just giving her a dark look. She was nervous; wondering what he would say to her. Finally he extended his paw and they both shook putting an end to bad blood between them. They were going to work for a better future.

"Now that the Thundercats are whole once again I must return to the Book. Lion-O, your quest has become far more difficult then originally intended. Not only must you reunite the Stones of Power and the animals to fight Mumm-Ra, but you must uncover the secrets of the past in order to save the future all Third Earth."

"Don't worry Jaga, I'm up to the task, all of us our. We're stronger then we were and nothing going to stop us from completing our quest. I promise you I will live up to my destiny."

"Of that my boy I have no doubt. Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it. Good luck Thundercats. May the gods watch over you," Jaga intoned before vanishing.

"So what are our orders your Majesty?"

"Same as before, we're going to resupply and set out to find the remaining two Stones of Power all while uniting the animals along the way. I know we can do it. Who's with me?" They all cheered in joy and agreement. A few hours later they left the Vultures home and were heading out to find the missing Stones. Ocelata sat besides Lion-O cradling his paw, content to be alive, but she knew that there were still dangers out there.

In the Heavens above; Panthera and Leo smiled and cuddled at the sight of Ocelata, finally happy and free of her past. She would make a great Queen for these new Cats and that she was going to hopefully lead a long life. Yet in their hearts they knew that trouble was brewing.

Far away in his temple Mumm-Ra studied the image of newly reborn Thundercat. He remembered this particular Cat, oh yes he did. "So, the Lord of the Thundercats has selected a queen has he? He has good taste, but even he isn't aware of the full potential she offers him. Enjoy you new life for now Ocelata, for soon you will be serving me and granting me the ultimate power!" Mumm-Ra cackled evilly along with his friends, the Ancient Spirits of Evil. The battle for Third Earth had just begun.


End file.
